


What could have been

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Backstory, Confessions, Crack, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 80,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: This fanfic will be a compilation of chapters based on an alternate timeline, from my several series. To put it simply, non-canon chapters of what could have happened if things were different.yisuo - xin/j3
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield III/Xin Zhao, Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 30





	1. "Crawling back to you" chapter 32 bis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillysang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillysang/gifts).



> Hey!  
> Ik, this seems a bit out of the blue but the concept is a bit complex to explain: sometimes I feel like I want to explore an idea, something different from what I have planned in my series. This compilation is for this purpose, to keep 'alternative chapters'. If I add more, it will be properly tagged and indicated in which AU.
> 
> Thank you for trying! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter fort he chapter 32 of the fanfic "Crawling back to you". Modern AU, yisuo, chapter rated E.

« Yasuo ? »

None had moved since they noticed each other in this dim corridor, heavy silence between them. A bit stiffling. Yi had no idea what to do right now, alert yet unsure. The latter looked at him like a spooked animal, equally uncertain.

From what he had seen and specially heard minutes ago, this confusion was understandable, no matter how hard Yi tried to forget. When he called the latter’s name, he merely stared back at him, the smallest reaction yet no big move.

So difficult not to gaze lower. He knew. He heard him before in whatever sweet dream he had. Everything hinted to arousal in Yasuo’s features and stance, far from relaxed. If there was enough light Yi would see indeed blown pupils and red cheeks. To be truly honest, the obvious bulge made it too clear.

It could explain why the latter got up, going to the bathroom or the kitchen, god knew where. Just, Yi was so lost in this situation. What could he do ? He called for Yasuo but he said nothing.

Impossible not to feel that tension, in a sexual meaning. He shouldn’t know about it, this was too private and he never meant to stumble on that. Now there was no way to ignore it.

_Don’t look_. This was madness, why did he feel like that ? No need to be flustered like some teenager. Maybe he got such empathy that he felt as embarrassed as Yasuo. Could be that.

A move was made, before he could even wrap his mind around this damned situation.

« H-Hey, funny seeing you here. Sorry, gotta move, still tired. » The latter spoke so fast, giving away so easily his state of mind about this. No surprise, he sounded slightly out of breath and needy.

_No, no. Not that word_.

Not even waiting for an answer, Yasuo bolted and went back to where he came from. At least, he tried to.

On reflex Yi urged : « Wait ! » No idea why he would ask him to wait and stay there. This was going too fast and nothing made sense.

Even more surprising, the latter froze, hand on the door’s handle. Terribly silent, he didn’t look at him. Yet he was still here.

Following instinct Yi stepped closer and as he did, Yasuo turned quickly with an almost panicked look on his face. The light from the bathroom filtered gently, a bit reflected in his eyes as he saw Yi approaching.

_What am I doing ? What are we doing ?_ This surely wasn’t the smartest move ever. He knew too well Yasuo’s fluster and his own, creeping up slowly. Was it worry that pushed him to close distance ? It was really moving to see the latter’s impressed look when he joined him, sometimes going lower for less than a second.

« Yasuo ? »

What was the point of all this ? All he could read in his expression was light fear with a great amount of arousal. It made Yi react without thinking, slowly reaching for him. A sort of curiosity mixed with worry. If he had all his mind he would realize this wasn’t a good time, not when Yasuo was so aroused.

Until he fully faced Yi, though averting his gaze. No luck or intentionally, it seemed more like taking a good look at him.

« Hey, are you alright ? » Shy question, completely out of the blue, just as he made a small gesture toward Yasuo, hand over his arm.

As quick the latter looked up, gasping lowly. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything but Yi felt that spark. The meaning of all this. And dear god it made him blush fiercely. _Oh_.

On the other side, he withdrew. This wasn’t so correct, probably he should just let Yasuo go away. Quite cruel to make him react like this but it never was his intention.

« I’m sorry. » Why was he sad to pull back like this ? Now he felt a bit funny about it, a sort of interest.

« No, no, it’s…fine. » Said quickly, just before covered his face with his hand, definitely looking elsewhere.

It looked a bit painful, making Yi feel bad for him. This wasn’t a game but no doubt he made it difficult for Yasuo.

« …it’s fine if it’s you. » Added from nowhere.

_What_. Suddenly everything took another meaning. Yes Yasuo looked quite aroused but what he thought to be simply the lingering relief of his dream, it might be something else. It dawned on Yi, hyperaware of their position, the risk of contact, both their state of undress. _Oh. Alright_.

He caused this. Or at least stopped it from decreasing. The idea of being actually attractive to Yasuo arrived, as incredible as it may sound. _Really ?_ Yet everything was here, too evident. Averting his gaze, that look devouring him shyly, the reflex to go away.

Everything clicked together.

« Do you…do you want me to ? » Speaking before thinking. This could be his most honest want at the moment. Curious, always. Why did his heartbeat pick up now ?

« Errr…like for real ? Not a joke… ? » That man burned for anything. Yi could almost feel it, so warm.

Far too aware of that bare chest just in front of him. At least it seemed mutual. He had no idea what he was offering to Yasuo but he didn’t know neither.

« Yes. What do you want ? » A bit of confidence, this seemed to be needed right now.

« You. »

Silence fell again, as Yi registered this answer. _Me ?_ It grew heavy with meaning, more than his heart could take. He wondered what Yasuo wanted to say by this.

« Me ? »

Before he knew it Yasuo closed distance and pressed their mouths together, a quiet noise dying in this short contact. It dazed Yi, too sudden. Then realization. It was already over, the latter parting to step back and stared at him with soft desperation. Now he touched Yi lightly but never for too long, like holding back.

_Me. He wants me_. Dizzying thought overtaking his mind. If that wasn’t obvious then really he would be damned.

Yasuo had a bit retreated, face hidden in his hands, leaning back to the wall nearby.

« Oh fuck, I’m sorry… »

Body acted before he knew it, returning to Yasuo within seconds and pressing him to the wall with care as he had him to look back.

« Hey, it’s alright ! Is that…what you want ? »

One thing after the other until it became too much. So many things to register. The first was this move, a kiss. Yi struggled a bit uselessly, trying to find another meaning but it could only be for feelings. _For me ?_ The possibility filled him with new emotions, between odd joy and surprise. Would that be weird if it was for Yasuo ? _No_. The answer came by itself, no hesitation.

Without any way around, Yasuo answered, a shaky nod along these words : « Yes…you, anything…forgive me… »

So Yi did what felt right, leaning closer until he could kiss him back. This was a whole new feeling, something he didn’t know he needed until that instant. On reflex he seeked more, so glad to feel Yasuo opening up to him. At last he embraced Yi, taking him as close as possible. Pressed to each other like this, he couldn’t miss the hardness rubbing against his hip. Air disappeared, suddenly breathless.

Parting, he gaze a certain gaze to Yasuo, as to gauge his reaction. He had no idea he had it in him, ready to jump into this new embrace. Where they meant to fit so perfectly ?

All this felt like a far dream. Waking up this morning he would have never guessed he would kiss Yasuo and find him so horny after a possible wet dream. Now they were right here, gazing at each other. Fear was still present in the latter’s eyes but nothing too strong.

Yi realized he didn’t care at all about circumstances, if it was right or not. It felt good and his heart raced just to be here in Yasuo’s arms.

No more questions. Not even a thought sparred to time fleeing or anything else. All that mattered was this fuzzy joy he couldn’t explain. Was it so strange to loved something newly discovered ? He didn’t know he would need that so much, need Yasuo. Speaking of, he was still craving, shiest grinding against him.

« So you need a hand ? »

Was it all ? It was still a possibility. Mere relief, just for a time. After all, Yasuo could be quite needy for some time, maybe he just wanted to come. In any case, Yi would provide.

« Please… »

« Alright. Go on the couch, I’m coming. » A small order but this would be the best for them.

Yasuo stared at him with need, short conflict before he complied and let him go. As soon as he was free, Yi went to find lube in his bedroom before joining the latter in the living room. Really, what was happening ? From getting his clothes to getting lube to ‘help’ Yasuo, that was quite a stretch. His face felt hot, realizing what he was going to do. _Go, don’t stop_.

When he saw Lily in the bedroom he thought this would finish bad if he let her wander in the flat. So last move, he closed the door of the living room when he arrived there.

So tense and restless, Yasuo was sitting on the open couch, looking at him as quick. Oh that dear gaze. Yi had no idea if this was indeed pure lust or something else. It squeezed his heart more than what a friend was supposed to make him feel.

Hand reaching for him, he held it in return and joined him on the couch. What a turn to find himself right here, with an aroused Yasuo by his side.

« There. What do you want ? » So unsure about what to do. Maybe Yasuo wanted this a certain way.

Yet any expectation was reduced to dust with the latter’s answer : « Lie down, please…let me have you… »

_Oh ?_ Again, words had many meanings. Yi complied all the same, curious about what they would do. At first he thought he was going to provide relief to him but this might change soon. _He wants to fuck me ?_

As strange as it may sound, the idea seemed quite good. He wouldn’t refuse that and even wanted it now. Why ? What could spark such interest now ?

Once more it didn’t go like he thought. After indeed he lied back on the couch, Yasuo followed and stayed just above, a dear look on his face. This was far too emotional for crude need and it touched Yi deeper than he thought.

Not a single move made. He just waited for Yasuo to go on and do as he wished but it didn’t come. Just a soft gaze over him, as if he was precious. _Was I wrong ?_ Was this more than relief ?

When he reached gently for him, the latter nuzzled his palm in a manner too affectionate to be lust. Heart pounding in his chest, Yi failed to remain composed, not in front of such attention.

Then the focus changed and Yasuo leaned to relish contact, face against Yi’s neck. Far too vulnerable gesture. Hands traveled a bit over his body, from his shoulder to his chest. There the latter gave some attention, cupping urgently. Need was still present, never gone.

A lot of mixed signals. Yi was lost between this loving urge and the obvious arousal that brought them to this exact situation. Why question it ? He surrended and arched into contact when Yasuo teased a nipple, earning a breathy sigh.

« Yasuo ? » No idea why he called him. Maybe he simply needed to check this was real and not some dream or crazy fantasy.

Yasuo indeed looked up, a hint of worry in his gaze but it was fairly drowned in arousal.

« Sorry. You’re just…so gorgeous, I can’t take my hands off you. Do you have any idea how much you make me feel ? How you make me react when you get out of the shower ? » So talkative right now. Surely the worst was gone, back to his usual self.

A hand moved some hair off Yi’s face then stayed over his cheek, far too loving. It made him feel more than he would imagine.

What if all this time Yasuo had been affected by him ? This latest words suggested it wasn’t the first time. Yi was positive he saw him stare once but he didn’t know to which point of desire it got. Between a mere gaze and a good eyeful, there was a world.

Curious, he trailed a hand over himself, exposed skin still a bit damp : « So you looked ? Did you like it ? »

How new to play on this. He had no idea Yasuo could find him worth lusting after. Was it just lust though ? His gestures screamed affection, feelings yet he didn’t dare hoping.

This felt greatly ridiculous from his own point of view but it worked. So well. The latter’s gaze gave away hunger, just for him to appreciate. _This is a yes_. He fought the urge to look away, suddenly embarrassed.

« I-It shouldn’t be allowed. Have mercy… » Finished on a kiss, demanded with urgence. With that Yasuo silenced himself while taking a small part of relief.

Once he got enough he returned to his gentle attention, peppering kisses all over Yi’s neck and collarbone. It was so sweet to feel then he moaned suddenly when that hand cupped his cock. Not even hard at the beginning but this sure got a reaction out of him.

Yasuo looked up again, this time full of curiosity and surprise for this noise.

« Cute… »

« You are. Now continue, I might think you want more than sex from me. » As much to return the attention than to check.

Yasuo paused above him, giving a certain look. _Was that wrong to say ?_

« I…I mean, yes. I thought it was clear. Fuck, I would never settle just for sex, I…care about you too much. »

Love. It wasn’t said out loud but it was so clear in everything. Yasuo’s gestures, his words, his gaze each time he looked at him. Yi couldn’t take more, there were real feelings. For him. From his dear friend. _Oh god_. Life was strange sometimes and now he found himself getting emotional. _Do I…too ? For all this time ?_ It was far too early to ask himself that kind of questions and not exactly the right place. This would be for later.

In lack for a better reply, Yi pulled him down and kissed him deeply. This would have to do for now. Was it possible to kiss with new feelings ? He felt like he truly wanted to make Yasuo happy.

It went merrily until he felt his pants taken off, leaving him completely exposed. Instantly Yi parted, clinging to the latter a bit suddenly. A soft sound still escaped him when Yasuo brushed his hard cock with care.

Who was supposed to help ? It didn’t matter anymore. If he was to lie back and take it, then so be it.

Next move was to spread his leg, giving access to Yasuo. A bit shameful but he burried this feeling, useless. Right there, spread for the latter, Yi gaze a small gaze. Yasuo went to sit between his legs and took some time to use the lube.

Not long before he got on prep work, trailing a slick finger around his rim. On reflex Yi tensed a little then relaxed or it wouldn’t go far. That other hand stayed on him, soothing a bit.

Pushing a little then that was it, inside.

« Oh… » Not even Yi’s reaction but Yasuo’s, enraptured look on his face.

This was too much for Yi, he reached for the pillow and burried his face it in. How could he be ready for that ? Right in Yasuo’s bed, opened with care and obvious affection.

If the latter minded, he said nothing about it, focusing instead on the task at hand. _He needs more…_ And yet Yi was the one directly pleasured right then.

Too caught up by the sensation of a finger probbing deeply inside him, he didn’t notice soon enough the new stimulation, wet warmth over his chest. It made him feel slightly cold on this area, before it came back and now he understood it was Yasuo’s mouth, tongue teasing flesh. _Ah…_ That moan ended up muffled in the pillow but no doubt the latter felt the way he tightened around the now two digits or his back arched taut as to meet him.

No time lost. These two fingers worked him open, stretching gently then scissoring. It made Yi react with increasing strenght, rocking back and clinging to the pillow. Yet one of his hands was taken, intertwined with Yasuo’s. A lot of thought for a mere gesture. Meanwhile, the latter sucked on his nipple, playful. Now he would start to tremble lightly.

Pushing the pillow aside, Yi asked with little breath : « Now. You can take me now. » At the limit of begging but he wouldn’t cross that.

However Yasuo seemed to keep on his small worship, adding a third finger that made the latter squirm strongly.

« Ah— Please, do it. You’ve been waiting… »

« A-Alright. Let’s do this… » Not even confident. Yasuo sounded plainly affected by what he provided, like someone having difficulties to believe this right instant.

After rising shortly, his gaze lingered a bit on Yi’s body, to finish by meeting his gaze. Oh such love, unvoiced but praised in gestures. He wanted to return as much, for this man made him feel so special.

A bit feverish looking, he paid attention was Yasuo took his boxers off. What a mess it already was, large stain of precum over fabric. Once it was taken off, he saw how the latter took some short relief, stroking himself with lube barely a few times but it made him gasp highly. Was it wrong to find this endearing ? _Maybe_. In any case, Yi wanted him. Clear like water. He wanted to be taken right there, to make him feel as loved as he gave it.

Gingely Yasuo went on top of him, very flustered expression that screamed of good will to do. Slightly scared and highly aroused, all attention on Yi.

« Wait. » In a breath, sudden idea.

That small pause was a yes, even more when he saw Yasuo’s expression. So Yi followed his instinct and rolled them over, to finish on top of him.

« Oww… Oh, h-hello. » It seemed that he could barely put two words together, too much effort to focus.

Losing no time, Yi rose just a bit then guided the latter inside. Just the tip and already he felt like this was going to be short before the edge, holding back the best he could. A moan rewarded his work, hands settling on his hips.

Little by little he took more until Yasuo was fully sheathed inside. _Oh… full_. Harsh breathing but otherwise it was fine, light tremor running his body. Yi relished the instant, looking down to see how this went for the latter. He looked a complete wreck, fully blushing and visibly struggling not to take what his body craved.

Hand over his chest, Yi took as many details as he could. Like a dream. _We’re fucking_. This seemed so unlikely but what did he really know of Yasuo’s feelings before ? Innerly he wished he had known earlier.

Still, he wouldn’t forget the reason of this morning and rocked back to make it pleasurable for Yasuo. No doubt he was probably a bit too tight. _It has been a while_. Soon enough the latter helped and thrust into him, each time making him moan for the depth reached. _Good…_ The pace was set, he could enjoy it.

Sometimes he caught himself gazing at Yasuo. Really, what a lovely turn taken. It never came to his mind to have sex with him but now that the occasion was there, it seemed the best thing in a while. The latter looked shaken, struggling to focus on anything as his moves grew rough. _He’s close… ?_ This was quite understandable, it had been quite a morning for him. Yi sped up his moves, rolling his hips to find the best angle. Until that cock touched his sweet spot, making him cry out far too loudly for his taste.

« Damn, Yi… » Equally lost in this soft heaven, Yasuo pawed at him gently.

« Say it… » Air lacked so much, making his head spin a bit. It was too good to bother. Yi wanted to hear him say it again, say his name since he made it sound so good.

« I…I think I love you… » His voice broke, a sound close to a sob.

A lot more than what he asked but he would cherish it all the same. _Oh…_ His heart had another opinion, ready to give out too. Too much feelings at once, when he wasn’t even supposed to feel that much. Was he really just a friend ? He looked at Yasuo right now and he could just acknowledge the soft ache in his chest, ready to bloom. Then next second he was sent reeling after a really well aimed thrust, on accident.

As answer he took Yasuo’s hand and gave it a long peck, trying everything he could not to mess this up. Eye contact then the message was conveyed. He hoped. Something shone in the latter’s eyes, soon to be identified as tears. So light, so beautiful, it trailed gently.

Another sharp rocking and he heard Yasuo cry out, abandon written in his features. _Oh dear_. Heat spilled inside him, the clue that indeed it was enough to get him off. Yi smiled fondly, glad to have helped. He still held the latter’s hand, feeling it twitch during climax and clinging to him with rare emotion. Another short peck, to thank him.

Soon it calmed down and instead it made him realize how needy he got overtime. Yasuo had to pull out but he wasn’t fully satisfied, rocking against him for the smallest stimulation. After providing relief, his body couldn’t focus anymore.

« Please, Yasuo… » Maybe too needy, debauched but he didn’t care.

Begging for anything, any kind of attention. He had done it, he had brought Yasuo to climax and now he couldn’t do much by himself. Hopefully, the latter got enough awareness to help him, slick grasp around his cock that made Yi shake dangerously. Barely holding himself up, his arms threatened to give up and let him fall over Yasuo. Yet no care, he thrust urgently in that tight grasp, back arched until all he could feel was pleasure.

Yi actually came when two fingers dipped inside him again, filling him in less measure than Yasuo’s cock but it was still good.

« Come on, Yi. You can do it. »

Orgasm rippled through him, powerful. Not really on purpose he clutched at Yasuo beneath him, in a manner that may leave red marks. Last moan of a long series then he collapsed, as simply as that.

When Yi came back to awareness, surely less than a minute later, he was carefully held. Head pillowed on Yasuo’s chest, he tried to catch his latest memories.

It was good. Really really good. A hand went through his hair, a gesture so loving it made him feel again. _Mmmh…_

With awareness came also reality. _Oh no I’ll have to go soon_. His soul cried a bit on this, it was so comfortable right there.

A short move made him look up, meeting Yasuo’s gaze, oh so gentle. What he felt in this instant couldn’t be made up, this didn’t happen in one night. It squeezed his heart to realize that. What had been going on all this time ? Now indeed he could understand why letting go of Yasuo felt so wrong.

_No, stay here_.

Slowly he rose and leaned for a kiss. Deep, needy in affection and so well returned. All he could ask.


	2. "Crawling back to you" chapter 47 bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter for the chapter 47 of the fanfic "Crawling back to you". Modern AU, yisuo, chapter rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So yes I got some inspiration for more!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

This time wasn’t so easy, maybe the worst to far. Actually it was only the second time he broke down and cried in front of Yi but this was still too much. Yasuo never wanted to let this to be seen. The smallest comfort to find was that only his dear friend saw it and now helped him, good embrace around him.

The tears had ran out, there was no more for this day, hopefully. This occasion still remained a bit special because if before Yasuo had cried out of frustration and sadness, this time it was another thing at work. Like breaking free at last, similar to an epiphany. Words he had been waiting to hear for so long and it came from Yi. Just thinking about it made him feel a bit strange, sadness still lurked around but this small relief to be acknowledged on his pain was appreciated. It was one of these times when words helped beyond its enunciation.

At some point Yasuo moved a little to blow his nose and clean his face a little, this surely wasn’t fun for the latter to have someone ugly crying against his shoulder. _Ah…_

Yet even once he was done, Yi took him again in his arms for a little longer. _A-Alright_. Yasuo remained silent on this but it was greatly appreciated, more than he probably should. It was still good to be right there, coaxed into the embrace as to protect him. It was safe.

Innerly he hoped silence would remain, this was a bit mortifying to find himself hugged gently by a friend he had a crush on. Something he didn’t dare to ask on usual days. Right now it was Yi that offered so he accepted, plus his mood was terrible, he could indulge.

Now that the worse was done, emotions ridden for good, Yasuo was left to think all alone in his mind, too aware of everything. _Fuck_. Like always, he ended up in a situation where instinct screamed to go away but on the other side it was nice and Yi wouldn’t give something he was uncomfortable with. _Shut up for once._ This was for the best, no need to make a fool of himself.

This slight unease stayed nonetheless, because he was too aware that most of days he wouldn’t even dream of hugging Yi like this, no matter how friendly and platonic this was. Yes he was that deep in it and hopeless.

Yasuo’s conscience became bothering to the point when he felt like he had to apologize, at least for being so overwhelmed.

« Sorry. » It came out a little muffled because at the moment he was still pressed to Yi’s front in that gentle embrace.

« For what ? There is nothing wrong. » Incredible how Yi’s voice was so calming, no matter the occasion. Right now it helped greatly.

« Errr for…that. You don’t have to hug me like some kid. » Just talking and already he felt like he was saying everything wrong, fairly tempted just to stay quiet and enjoy that instead.

« Ah, do you want me to stop ? »

Certain worry went in the tone while Yi slightly let go.

So to say, Yasuo felt dumb and flustered for phrasing it this way and he clung to the latter on reflex.

« No ! That’s not what I mean ! Just…I’m not forcing you, it’s alright. »

« I doubt you’d ever be able to force me into anything. Worry not, I’m more than fine with that. » As soon Yi returned to their initial hug, resuming the small gestures over Yasuo’s back to soothe him.

« Okay, okay… »

That was all, Yasuo returned to burry his slight shame against the latter, relishing this rare contact as long as it last.

« You know, I really meant it back then, when I told you this isn’t an issue. I know you still require a bit of contact sometimes and it’s no trouble. »

Yasuo went still in the embrace, caught off guard. _Oh shit._ So yes indeed, Yi remembered that. The contrary would be surprising but till then it had slipped out of his mind. After all, he had far more urgent to think about and even on this topic of contact, he got some from when he got out at night.

Before he could say anything to mask the fluster and play it off, Yi spoke again softly : « Hey, no need to be so tense about it. I suppose you don’t like to mention it but as I said, there is no wrong in being tactile like you are. I simply remember a time when you weren’t so…scared about it. Did something happen to change that ? »

It took a direction Yasuo wasn’t expecting. _Oh…_ How surprising. In a way he didn’t think much about that. He was aware that he had changed drastically his habits and reflex to reach for someone close since he first arrived here but to hear such hypothesis on the change, it was intriguing. A little sad too. Alright, it was a big amount of shame to be ‘exposed’ as the touch-starved guy he was but he didn’t think Yi would reach so far for an explanation. _Eeeeeh it’s not that deep._ Now Yasuo felt his face heat up, he didn’t know what to do. How could he explain that his friend was wrong and that he had changed his habit simply because the closest person around was his crush ?

The lack of answer was obvious though and Yi seemed to wait for it no matter what. However Yasuo couldn’t, a bit lost in that hell of thoughts. _What can I say ??_

« Please can you tell me what ? It’s obvious something happened or you wouldn’t react like this. » As he spoke Yi made a small move, as to coax him into meeting his gaze. « Is it too far though ? I don’t want to push you. »

« Ahhh no, don’t worry ! Just, it’s nothing like you think. Nothing happened, I swear. » Yasuo even looked up, despite the dark blush he was surely sporting. This moment was hell, he didn’t know how he would make it out.

Yi tilted a little his head, confused : « Then what ? I’m sorry, it’s quite clear that you’re not as open to contact as before and with what I heard from your issues, it seems obviously linked. »

Oh dear worry. It would almost give Yasuo the wrong idea. Such concern was sweet, even if it was simply from one friend to another. Of course the latter didn’t mean it the same way.

No way to say more, Yasuo stood there so stiff in their embrace, thinking hard about fleeing. He couldn’t out himself like this and yet it looked like Yi was worrying for nothing. In such confusion, no words got out, just a wild gaze to the latter as if scared of any outcomes. _Can’t say it…_ So Yasuo gave up and followed the reflex to hide again, flinching from the embrace.

Such a move only made Yi follow, pulling him to come back. Still, Yasuo hid his face in his hand and all this mess made him wish for a quick death. The latter didn’t miss a second of this and now it didn’t make a lot of sense to stay silent and hide. It would only prove there was an issue.

« I can’t say it… » How could he speak like this ? It seemed almost weak, he hated it.

Although he couldn’t see Yi’s face since he was definitely averting his gaze, he still registered the moves around, as the latter tried to calm this down.

« It’s alright. I understand it’s already difficult to tell me such personal things. Though I hope whatever your reason is that you don’t suffer from it. I’d hate to learn later that you’re still hurting. » The embrace got loose, until Yi set him ‘free’. Nothing held him back, even if Yasuo was the one to cling into it. « Fine, I think that was enough for today. »

_No…_ Like always he sort of clutched at Yi’s shirt on reflex, completely lost. No idea what he truly wanted. Yet this was still a proper exit, he could go for now and the topic was closed.

« No, it’s not that ! No harm, nothing like that ! Please believe me… »

Why freak out like this ? It wasn’t the end of the world just to let go for now. Yet it felt like he would never have the courage again to accept or even less ask for a hug. Yi looked at him with that same low worry, so faint in his expression but it showed he was confused by all this and only meant well.

« Alright, I believe you. When the time comes you want to tell me, I will be here to listen. » The most gentle tone, for the most gentle gesture when Yi let go and seemed about to get up from the couch.

_No !_

Fear kicked in again, to be left alone by himself and so it pushed Yasuo to keep him down. Heart racing, following instinct instead of reason, he simply held Yi’s face and kissed him. Then he realized. _Oh. Fuck_.

It didn’t even last, merely a short kiss for a short second then he pulled back, reason getting back. Shame was there too, slapping him with strenght as soon as he registered his own actions. _FUCK_. Now he was definitely blushing a deep red and no way not to feel it. It burned lowly yet not as much as the increasing fear for the latter’s reaction.

Yi seemed to have frozen in that instant, still as he stared back at him. Yasuo’s hands were still craddling his face, not even the reflex to take it away. His mind was gone to say the least, surrending to panick.

« Ahhhh shit, I’m sorry ! » It came out as reflex, just like the rest. Already he was trying to retreat and so he put some distance between them.

Although this effort was stopped because Yi held him. It wasn’t strong enough to trap him there but the move still made Yasuo pause, half-way through panick for this stupid move.

Not once the latter let go of him, a strange mix of confusion in his gaze while he closed distance again to sit there.

« Wait. Why ? Did I miss anything ? » So lost too, it almost hurt to hear. « I don’t understand. »

« I’m sorry ! I shouldn’t have done that… » Return to hide, because for now he didn’t dare to go away. There was no escape and he knew that sooner or later Yi would ask him.

« Yasuo. I’m not mad or anything, just look at me and be honest. » This time the tone was more serious, determined.

The kind of tone that made him comply without question, despite his settling fear for what he just committed. Back to square one, both of them sitting on the couch and facing each other, at the sole difference that Yi was still holding him back even though there was no use in that anymore.

« I just want to understand. Why would you do that ? » Soft tone again, as if he was aware of the stress put over Yasuo with all this.

Angry against himself, he thought about what to say. Right now he was cornered, no way he could sneak his way out of it, he had to answer the question. And so went his crush. Yasuo’s heart threatened to give up, it wasn’t fair to have to confess on accident and he only brought that to himself. _Help…_

« I-I…I’m sorry…This is why I changed my habits about contact. Because I… » It hurt to say, his thoughts were a mess and his words got lost on the way. « …because I started to like you… »

Already it seemed to make sense for Yi, keeping his gaze on him. Yasuo couldn’t take it anymore, it had been months enduring a silent crush and now it was loud and clear to the only one it concerned. So many things could happen now and he wasn’t ready for such pain, averting his gaze as if it could delay it so shortly.

« Oh. I didn’t know you feel this way. For how long… ? » Low tone, almost a whisper.

Deep breath then Yasuo answered, hoping everything he held dear that he wouldn’t get kicked out for this : « Since I arrived here. I-I’m sorry. »

« No, please, don’t apologize for feelings. I simply wish I’d know sooner. Why didn’t you tell me ? »

If it wasn’t for the quiet voice, it would surely be for the slow gestures Yi made, asking him closer, silently asking to meet his gaze. Yet Yasuo was so scared, he didn’t dare to. So the latter was the once to come closer, sitting by his side in small contact.

« It’s just a crush, can’t hope much for that. »

Yasuo kept his replies as short as possible and low, scared for real.

« So this is why you stopped looking for any contact ? You do this only around me ? »

Now everything was too late, he could just tell everything. This would be one weight less to carry but at what cost.

« Yeah. You can’t blame me for this, I didn’t want to make this weird or uncomfortable for you. »

« Yasuo, look at me. » Again an order, without any way around.

So he looked up straight at Yi and stood his gaze as much as he could. It was difficult, he really hated himself for such a mistake but at the same time he couldn’t afford to lie right now.

« I don’t mind, far from it. I always cared about you so it wouldn’t have been an issue at all. » Carefully he brought a hand to Yasuo’s face, just under his chin to stop him from averting again.

Short struggle that seemed to be noticed. Yi closed distance between them and all Yasuo could do was look at him with wide eyes as he did, until there was nothing between them but the shy limit about to be crossed. _Ahhhhhh…_ At that point he felt like he was about to pass out in the next seconds, too much anxiety at once. What ‘wouldn’t have been an issue’ ? He didn’t know and at that point he couldn’t dare to ask.

Until lips found his, small shock to register such contact while under tension. Yi had done it, closed distance between them and now kissed him. Yasuo couldn’t believe it. _How… ?_ As if he never considered this precise outcome.

However it didn’t last so much. Soon enough Yi parted and stood his more than confused gaze. On the opposite he seemed rather at peace with his latest actions, even as he coaxed Yasuo in another embrace.

« Yi… ? »

« Tell me to stop, if you want me to. » So low and close.

« N-No, never…But, are you sure… ? »

The answer came in the shape of another kiss, this one a lot more deep and demanding. This was the last straw, Yasuo surrended and clung to the latter, seeking this soft attention. His brain would take time to realize later, he had more important to do right now. All that mattered was to hold Yi and make sure he wouldn’t go away.

What a wonderful feeling, to be pressed in the couch with gentle affection. No doubt more than one sob escaped, for this unexpected freedom.

_This is real…_


	3. "Crawling back to you" chapter 57 bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter for the chapter 57 of the fanfic "Crawling back to you". Modern AU, yisuo, chapter rated E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> sorry, i got some inspiration, i blame YOU in particular~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Peace wasn’t possible today. It had left before Yi even woke up and now he was lowly suffering without any escape. Time couldn’t possibly go slower than that.

After the initial shock from the waking and the short relief taken, he was left with so little to distract himself. So Yi just went on his Sunday routine, taking care of Lily while his thoughts became worse and worse.

What would he do ? Was there even anything that he would do ? Stay low and pretend nothing changed ? Of course that was the first solution, for nothing in the world he would need to change their situation . Except for the part when Yasuo spent nearly no night ‘home’ anymore. Yeah, that still stung a lot and now for complete other reasons.

It could be love. That was what killed Yi litle by little, he couldn’t realize yet. However silence and solitude always helped a lot to overthink and now it became more and more clear that he hadn’t have a wet dream for no reason. The subconscient could be tricky sometimes but he doubted it was completely unrelated. Not when he had been actually sad for seeing Yasuo so little these days.

Speaking of the devil, he still had to come back at some point. At least if he was going to return this day. Yi couldn’t even be sure anymore and he was a little worried how he was going to react at that moment. Could he pretend to be normal now that he had actually dreamed being with Yasuo ? That was one hell of a mess. Of course he wouldn’t mention it, promise to be extremely awkward and moreso he could just stay as composed as possible. Problem was, he didn’t know if he would succeed. This was too much.

All that Yi could do was go on his life and hope he wouldn’t lose it once his friend got back home.

Fingers crossed.

~

It had to happen at some point. Yi was busy shaving when some key noise came up, sign from someone unlocking the door of the flat. It could only be Yasuo.

_Oh fuck._

Time to seem normal.

Yi didn’t do anything, going on his small task while indeed Yasuo got back home.

« Heyyyyyyy. I’m home. » Very himself, it would seem. At least he didn’t sound too hungover or anything.

More noises, door locked back, Yasuo putting his shoes back their rightful place. From where he stood in the bathroom, facing the sink, Yi saw him in the mirror. _Mmmh. Stay calm, please_. It was so difficult, as quick he just thought again about that dream, shameless words and heated moves. The blush came back, he couldn’t help that. Eyes on the mirror, he saw and heard Yasuo approaching and so went his heartbeat, increasing merely.

_Calm, calm…_

« Hello…Busy ? » Probably Yasuo hadn’t heard any reply so he went to check.

So there he stood, not far from Yi who had to look at him and stop ignoring him.

« Hello. » Barely a glance, that was enough. After all, he had far more important to focus on. Shaving required some attention.

Nothing disastrous so far. Now Yasuo would go away on his merry way. Except he didn’t.

Yi had no idea why but the latter didn’t move from where he stood, leaning a little for support against the wall. It was time to panic a little. _Why does he stay ??_ There was literally nothing worth it at the moment, why would Yasuo hang around ? What truly hit Yi was the silence, ot a single word said when Yasuo could have been so noisy.

Getting flustered by the second with far too loud thoughts, Yi hurried a little in his task. Soon it would be over and he could go back to his bedroom and pretend to be perfectly composed. _Why is he still here ?_

It last until he was done, sighing in his mind for being free. After he cleaned his face he turned to Yasuo, a bit embarrassed to have such thoughts ever since he had that dream. It was so unfair, he still heard his name whispered close, everything.

« Yasuo ? » How could he ask him what was the issue without being harsh or anything ?

Still, Yi wasn’t expecting him to actually check him out. It was far too obvious, no way to deny it from the way Yasuo’s gaze only got up to meet his after he was called. After all the staring, this was making Yi so confused. _Why ?!_

« Is there anything wrong ? » He wanted to be sure because after all he had to go through this morning, Yi wouldn’t be able to take this. 

To see Yasuo blushing a little did further his hypothesis, despite what he would rather not know. 

«  I…I didn’t know you had tattoos. Before. It surprised me a bit. »

_Ah. Yes._ Until now he had forgotten he was half naked, bare chest.

Well, that certainly could be a valid reason to be surprised but at the moment Yi couldn’t shake off that low fluster. To remain composed was an absolute necessity.

« Yeah, I guess it can be surprising. »

« You didn’t seem to be the type to have tattoos. When did you get it ? » Yasuo souded very genuine in his curiosity although it was also clear he was staring a bit much. Appreciative.

Yi had no idea what to do with himself, this felt a bit out of his wet dream. How was he supposed to act ?

« …During college. I’ve always wanted some and now I was free from my parents. »

« Damn. »

That was too much for him. Yasuo was checking him out and this wasn’t helping him forget the night. This was surreal. In last resort, he resumed and played around like Yasuo would.

« Wanna see them closer ? » He meant it a little like a joke, Yasuo would often say things like that too.

Except this time Yasuo acted on his words and came closer, stepping into his space. To remain calm now was a challenge, especially from so close. A bit more and it reminded Yi of this dreamed embrace. _No, stop…_ If he came to think about it, he would soon think about worse things.

All this was magically forgotten when he felt warm contact over his skin, hand covering his tattoo with special attention. It would have startled Yi if it wasn’t for his effort to remain blank.

_What ??_

Yasuo was just there, gently tracing his tattoos in good peace and little by little Yi came closer to lose it. Contact was nice, too nice and it was so tempting to just arch into it, to seek this warmth he yearned. And yet he had invited him closer, no way for him to ask what Yasuo had in mind. So silence it would be, trying not to seem to enjoy the moment.

Hands grew bolder as time went, roaming a little his body and now Yi could tell it was more than just a good eyeful. Yasuo really was geting closer, until he softly nuzzled his shoulder where ink adorned skin. Lips over flesh, a warm trail that made him shiver without any chance to resist.

Could he remain composed ? This seemed doomed from the start, especially as Yasuo seemed to take his ease in that small moment. Yi couldn’t bring himself to point this out.

« Tell me to stop… » The shyest of requests, whispered against his skin.

So there was an exit. A choice. It made Yi’s thoughts spin, what were they doing ? Yasuo had never given such interest for him – alright, except one time but it meant nothing. He was always going out to see someone. Why was that happening ? Yi wanted not to care, his thoughts were fucked anyway after that dream and the situation at hand wouldn’t help him. If that wasn’t enough, it also reminded him the pleasure taken, how badly he craved that. So yes, did he want that to stop ?

« No…G-Go on… »

_Oh my god…_

Next surprise was to feel Yasuo part, looking at him in a beautiful mix of anticipation and worry.

« Are you sure… ? I-I don’t wanna impose, fuck no… »

So strange now to see the latter go from shameless staring to sweet hesitation. Yi had to admit it was quite cute to see and he regretted this thought, he was for too deep into it already.

« Do it, it’s fine… » To slowly urge him back into it, Yi embraced him shyly.

As result, it brought Yasuo closer to him and next second distance was reduced for a kiss. That one actually had him quiet. _OH_. Not even the time to focus, Yasuo was deepening it, begging in soft gestures. Weak for him, Yi tried to respond to it but it all left him very shaken, unable to properly grasp all that was happening.

Was that another dream ? Had he gone for a nap and fallen into another sweet time where everything was possible ? They kissed until neither could breathe anymore, parting in soft fluster, always clinging to each other. At that moment it also struck Yi to feel Yasuo pressed to him and furthermore, to feel him hard. _A dream… ?_ It felt like one but what did he truly know about Yasuo ? That he was gay and that he was quite active. So it could potentially happen.

On reflex he held Yasuo in his arms, trying not to let him escape like in that dream. Gently but surely arousal was increasing, it was such a turn on to first be that close to the latter but also to actually feel his erection straining in his pants. Yi was allowed to be careless sometimes, this was a good occasion.

So with increasing desire he returned Yasuo’s touch, grabing some places with hunger, grinding so shyly against him. By now the dear affection dedicated to his tattoos was gone, maybe it had been a pretext all along. No care, Yi could tell it wasn’t over. Would he dare ? After all, why not. Gathering some courage, he urged Yasuo to come with him in the bathroom until they were in the shower, finding himself trapped between tile and reassuring frame.

« Oh. » Indeed, good summary of all they thought at the moment. Yasuo might lack vocabulary at that exact moment, he didn’t lose any time to resume their frantic embrace.

Back to grinding against each other, this time with a good support to lean on. Yi liked it very much, Yasuo was focusing again the area of his neck while his hands stroked him shamelessly.

« More… »

Clearly he just needed to ask because in a few seconds Yasuo slotted a thigh between his legs, making him wildly buck into contact. _Oh…fuck…_ Too good, excellent. Yi didn’t know if he was going to last, too sensitive emotionally and physically. In a last spark of reason he tugged at Yasuo’s clothes, hoping to make him understand.

« Off…wanna feel you… »

Once more this earned Yi another special look from Yasuo, as if he had said something either really wrong or really good. It was instantly followed by actions, or so to say feverish moves to get them both pants down. Not an ounce of care. It did arouse him even further to see Yasuo craving so much, hard cock leaking precum. He wanted to touch him, make sure this was real.

A loud moan rewarded his actions and of course it would lead the way to more. Yasuo pressed him a little more to the tile, effectively trapping him there while he took both their cocks at hand in a tight grasp. That made Yi react loudly despite his pitifull attempt at self-control, fucking into Yasuo’s hand without care anymore.

Spiral of arousal and need, it never stopped. During most of it Yasuo seemed to focus on their relief but on occasions a few filthy sounds would slip, pushing him to kiss Yi breathless. _Mmmh…_ The edge was close, he clung to Yasuo’s shoulder with determination.

Climax was a real slap. It had him part suddenly from their kiss, head tipped back against the tile in bliss.

« Yasuo… » Was that truly his voice ? He wasn’t even sure.

« Oh fuck, fuckkkk… »

That was extremely sexy from Yasuo, even if it was probably not done on purpose. Yi couldn’t help but pay attention, mind still a bit dazed after such end but it was far too nice to feel the latter come with him. It got messy, a lot of cum between them but neither seemed to mind. Anyway, they were in the shower, it was for a reason.

Time stretched and calm came back. Peculiar. Little by little Yi could think again and all he felt was peace and joy, all so soft. Yasuo was still keeping him pressed to the wall, recovering little by little.

Reality would soon catch up with him, be it a dream or not. In any case Yi was left wondering, mind too quiet for now. He didn’t care, he had Yasuo. If he had to wake up again, then at least it would have been worth it.

Love didn’t sound so strange now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo there will be soon enough another alternate chapter from again the Modern AU but it will be a lot longer (to the point i considered making it a separate series cuz it's too big) so be ready~


	4. "New home" chapter 21 bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter for the chapter 21 of the fanfic "New home". Canon verse, Xin/J3, chapter rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> So here is the first alternate chapter for the xin/j3 backstory I'm writing!! be ready for some good stuff~  
> sadly I couldn't get everything in one night so tomorrow I'll write the second half
> 
> thank you for reading!!

~ Jarvan ~

Silence ruled the room.

_He’s awake now. Well done_.

Jarvan might berate himself for being careless one small second, he was also glad to see his guard awake and responsive. Without thinking he stood, coming even closer to Xin Zhao’s bed. The urge came up to hold his hand again but he had to fight this, far too unknown territory.

« Good evening, my friend. My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you up. »

How was he supposed to act like a friend now ? All Jarvan felt now was a lot of fondness and joy for seeing the man that counted so much for him. _Stay calm_. First he wanted to make sure there were no issues for Xin Zhao, no pain or any potential loss of memories. They would have told him so but Jarvan was worried.

Xin Zhao made a small move as to bow but it was clear he was really affected by the fights and couldn’t do as much : « No need to apologize, my lord, please. I…I should be the one apologizing now. I’m sorry, for everything. »

_Here we go_. Of course this would happen. On one side, Jarvan was glad to know the latter reacted and spoke like himself but on the other hand this was going back on that first topic. To hear Xin Zhao apologize was the most in character thing ever. And now it reminded Jarvan how angry he had been for the last few days because of one decision.

« No. You do not have to apologize, especially for this. But I want to know, did you know you were wounded ? Is that the reason you are sorry ? »

Probably the worst topic and not the most perfect time to bring it up. However, Jarvan wanted to get this out of his chest, at least to get Xin Zhao to understand how horrified he had been after the fall.

That look on Xin Zhao’s face told enough, deep regrets and faint fear. _He knew_. He had to, Jarvan couldn’t possibly believe he was just on that battle high for so long. He hated having that knowledge now.

« I-I simply couldn’t find the right moment to bring it up. This is my duty, I have to remain by your side. I can’t risk it. » He sounded hurt, more than his physical condition. This was a sensitive topic where no one could win.

_It’s possible_. That explanation would seem so unrealistic for anyone else but Xin Zhao had such a high level of loyalty and discipline, of course he would chose to ignore a deep wound in order to keep the King safe. Jarvan’s anger remained, mostly against himself. If only he had known earlier. The good side was that now he was warned, next time he would check several times. Really, who had such a lack of self-preservation ? Maybe he would get a medal for this but a medal wasn’t useful for the deceased.

This was too much, Jarvan couldn’t let go his worries, not when he now had the proof that his dearest friend would rather bleed out than abandon his sides for a moment. Nice intention but he truly feared to lose him. He couldn’t afford another loss.

Jarvan got closer until he could look at him right in the eye, hoping to get his message loud and clear : « Your duty is to protect me, you will not protect me if you die from an untreated injury. It isn’t even about you failing me, it is about your own safety and well-being. I am lucky as you are that this wound could be treated in time but I will not tolerate anything of the sort again. You have to stay alive, if not for me, at least for yourself and Demacia. »

Truthfully Jarvan hated having to resort to that one specific tone he used to give strict orders. Only in the most desperate times, like this one. So it had turned out extremely cold and harsh and as consequence Xin Zhao was hurt. It was so clear in his eyes since they were close and for once his condition made him a lot more expressive. Shaken, at loss for words. Jarvan didn’t want to do that but this was for the best, he preferred scowling Xin Zhao than attending funerals. Hopefully this was going to be the only time he needed to do that.

Was love supposed to hurt like that ? After these hard words, Jarvan couldn’t stay composed for too long. So gently his hand brushed Xin Zhao’s face, to keep his attention.

« Please, understand me. I resent having to do this but you need to know that your life is precious. I know you are doing your best and I am grateful to have you by my side but you cannot blame me for being worried after I have seen you fall. » Small pause because Jarvan couldn’t stand to see that kind of deep emotion from the latter, a little shocked, a little overwhelmed. Most of all he had never wanted so much to kiss him, distance was unbearable. « Stay alive, for me. I refuse to lose you. »

Something was meant to happen, Jarvan couldn’t properly express how he felt exactly about it. He just wanted Xin Zhao to be at peace for now, to rest and recover. To know that someone cared about him and that he didn’t have to put himself in terrible danger just because of his duty. In lack of better words, Jarvan leaned down and kissed his cheek, barely a small peck that could maybe convey his soothing message.

When he parted, he found so much confusion added to the mix and so reality caught up with him. This was reckless, stupid. He shouldn’t have done that when Xin Zhao was barely out of his coma. Realizing everything, Jarvan stepped away from the bed.

Stunned silence. He didn’t dare to look back at the latter. _I should leave. This was inccorect._

« I apologize, I crossed a boundary. Please rest, for me. » Not very king-like not to face someone he was addressing but right now he couldn’t stand his own mistake.

Right before he reached the door, an answer came from behind him, low voice that threatened to break : « My lord… »

_No, I can’t._ Where was courage now ? Where was respect ? Jarvan had apologized but felt the need to simply go away and cool off before he said anything else. He didn’t need to lose their friendship that night too.

Whatever was going on inside Jarvan’s head was stopped immediately by a loud noise, again from behind him. Then a noise of pain that got him to turn around. _What ??_

Xin Zhao, on the floor, a painful expression while he seemed to struggle getting up. The noise could only come from a fall indeed.

« Xin ?? » It was stronger than him, worry was more powerful than any other kind of panic he had after his careless actions.

Jarvan rushed to join him but he wasn’t alone, the commotion must have alerted the healers nearby as well as his guard.

« My lord, what happened !? »

A few gasps and hushered words in urgency. His full focus was on Xin Zhao to help him but obviously he couldn’t even stand, too weak. _Oh no…_ The latter was panting a little under such effort, trying not to support himself on anyone nearby but soon enough the same people in charge took care of him, carrying him back to bed. Meanwhile Jarvan was basically taken away from the room.

« Please, you can’t stay here, my lord. Allow us to do our work, all will be alright. »

Few quiet words about the stitches being torn, only adding to his worries. He wished to fight this but couldn’t, door closed in front of him.

Only him and his guard remained there, a bit shocked by the latest event.

_What have I done... ?_

~ Xin ~

_What was that… ?_

_I_ _don’t understand…_

As simple as that, nothing made sense for Xin Zhao and his thoughts were a big mess. Since he had first woken up the day before, he couldn’t make a lot of sense of what was happening. One event after the other, he was just helpless.

For now he was in a rather small room that he didn’t recognize, almost no furniture except a chair and medical equipment. A small window that gave on the outside but he wasn’t close enough to see through it, only the sky to be seen. Thinking a little, he had to be at the capital, not too far of the Palace. The only persons he had seen were healers, the same kind that had treated his wounds the day Demacia had taken him in. The King had also visited him and this was the source of his torment.

_Is it… a dream ?_

Xin Zhao couldn’t be sure, all he knew was indeed the fall from his horse when they were returning to the capital, blurred memories of voices around him and his King so close. That and then darkness took him until he woke up right there.

All had been good for the day until indeed the visit. In itself, Xin Zhao knew he was going to be in troubles for causing such a fuss. He wasn’t proud of that and he was aware he should have found a way or another to get his injury treated. Staying up in silence and gritting his teeth had done no good, it led them here.

So yes King Jarvan was angry. Him who was usually so caring and fair, had taken time to explain how disappointed he was. At least that was how Xin Zhao understood it. He had failed in his duty even just for a short time. And as consequence his King was angry at him.

This could have stayed there with his regrets but it had to get a turn impossible to explain. A kiss, right over his cheek after King Jarvan begged him to stay alive. This broke him inside because for so long his life had no value. And then the kiss, merely a peck.

Even now Xin Zhao couldn’t understand the reasons. For so long he had felt for his king, it had kept him awake at night and he had enjoyed these evenings just the two of them. Why a kiss ? Was it something out of friendship ? It messed his thoughts, unable to find reasons while his heart couldn’t calm down.

_A kiss…_

And in this confusion he had just managed to hurt himself further. How stupid. It was more of a reflex than any sensed move. Xin Zhao was beyond confused and wanted answers, he didn’t want King Jarvan to leave, he didn’t want to be alone again. It hurt, especially to hear such regrets from the latter, quick to go away. It only added to his distress. After this useless attempt at stopping him from leaving, he had just realized how weak he was. No strength at all, not even able to stand on his feet by himself. This was the worst. He was useless too. Merely a tool that could be thrown away once broken. The arenas had left scars that couldn’t be forgotten.

Overall, he wasn’t completely broken now, soon enough he would recover despite having torn his stitches and required constant supervision. Well, he wouldn’t try to go away, he just couldn’t. Stuck here for a while. Probably for the best because he didn’t know what to do or think about King Jarvan.

_This has to be a dream…_ It couldn’t be otherwise. Or maybe that was just a very friendly kiss indeed. However coming from the King himself, it was such an honor, no one was supposed to get that close. And then Xin Zhao remembered these late evenings spent just the two of them at the small library with a bit of alcohol. As far as he knew there was no one else that was allowed that.

Did he misunderstood everything ? Was a kiss and friendliness completely normal ?

On the other hand, it was Demacia and to be thruthfull, they were a lot more strict and uptight about any topic. _I don’t understand any of this_.

The only thing he could do was wait and maybe see King Jarvan. Knowing him, he wouldn’t let a tense situation go without helping. He knew where to find Xin Zhao, hopefully he would return next night.

Meanwhile he would just stay there with his confused feelings and strange fluster.

~

_He didn’t come…_

Why feel so sad now ? It was a bit unfair and Xin Zhao knew it too well, he wasn’t entitled to the King’s time. Then why did it hurt that much ?

He never was really alone here, healers would often go and check on him to see if he wasn’t doing any damage to their hard work. But it wasn’t the same. King Jarvan’s latest and only visit had created such confusion and issues on his end, he couldn’t move on from that point because there was nothing new. Just silence.

For now he tried to sleep but his thoughts were too loud. It wasn’t new that he lost some sleep thinking about these strange feelings but now it got really serious. Every time his thoughts lingered on that exact memory, he couldn’t help but feel oddly flustered. Why care that much about the reasons of a kiss ? Obviously it mattered for him or he would have forgotten already. Xin Zhao felt like a young idiot again to stay stuck that on for no valid reason. Even to blush about it.

Would he ever get another kiss ? He wished quietly and that made him worry about himself. So there was a point for this mess. He wanted more but he was so scared because if it was what he thought then he was in big troubles.

Why crave more attention ? Why need to see his king and only him ? Why feel so bothered about the smallest kind of care ?

_It can’t be that…_ He wasn’t allowed to, no one was allowed to.

_Love… ?_

Duty and loyalty overlapped the whole thing so this could explain why he was so confused, why he hadn’t noticed in the first days. It was the exact same thing that pushed him to protect King Jarvan, to be always by his side and to do his best to serve him. It was duty then and now it could be love. Or was he mistaken ? Xin Zhao wished he was because in no way being in love with the King could end well. The most powerful person of Demacia, loved by every subject and held to the highest respect. Not even everyone could hope to approach him, let alone to spend time with him.

In this mess, what did the kiss meant ? The ultimate sign of appreciation and honor. Given the context when it was offered, Xin Zhao couldn’t find a coherent excuse for it. King Jarvan wanted him to stay alive, he considered his life precious and he refused to lose him. Everything went in the ‘good’ direction and that made him scared to be wrong.

Xin Zhao could only silently wish and dream about a world where this was allowed.

~

Next night things took a certain turn and for the best. In fact, King Jarvan had tried to visit him but simply couldn’t.

Now Xin Zhao knew there was an attempt and sadly it didn’t work out. This night, he was once more busy rumaging his thoughts when one of the healers came to check on him. The only difference to any other times was that she was holding a spear with care. His spear. And with equal cautiousness she left it against the wall near Xin Zhao’s bed.

As she said, this was from King Jarvan. Obviously Xin Zhao recognized his own weapon of choice and so it puzzled him further. This wasn’t exactly a gift but a small gesture to keep him peaceful. King Jarvan knew the importance of duty for him and so he had supposed that having his weapon nearby might help where he couldn’t.

This was the second news of the night, King Jarvan wasn’t allowed to visit. As the healer explained, this decision was to help Xin Zhao in his recovery because the King’s latest visit had caused such problems for them. It was a bit strict to do so but they preferred not to take any risk. So latest night King Jarvan had come once more to pay a visit and was humbly asked not to do so. Being the King, he could have visited anyway but he respected their request since it was for the best.

After the healer left the room, Xin Zhao didn’t know much what to feel, eyes stuck on his dear weapon. Despite himself he absolutely loved the attention, it did soothe his own worries to have it around. He wasn’t completely powerless.

More than the presence of his spear, it was the gesture that touched him. Something only King Jarvan would think and do since Xin Zhao was quite respected and appreciated there but rarely to that point. It meant everything. A favor from the King.

Beyond that, he was left a bit blushing to know King Jarvan had tried to visit him but was sent away. When he had thought he was ultimately alone, he wasn’t really. The intention meant a lot. With everything that had happened between them, it only showed Xin Zhao wasn’t imagining things. Or at least there was no issue.

Silently his thoughts lingered on the attention itself. If only he was allowed to hope. Most likely King Jarvan was merely doing that as a dear friend, thoughtful. It could be strictly that. Xin Zhao’s heart would prefer another reason. The same that had pushed his King to give a kiss. Affection. Probably this was stupid to hope for this but he couldn’t ignore how much he longed tobe by his side again, even in a professional setting.

Soon he would go back to service and then maybe get his answers.

~

At last Xin Zhao was free. For him it had felt like an eternity because he hadn’t moved at all from this place. Now it was over. The healers had deemed him ready to go back to his duty now that there were no risks for his injury. Everything was healed and he showed no other condition after the fall. For the best.

Truthfully, this time had been a little difficult for him and not in a way he was used to. His every needs were met, he could rest a lot and enjoy calm. On the other hand, he got quickly bored. There was nothing to do except get some fresh air outside. No visitors. No news from the King. That part was sad because over the time spent in this small room, Xin Zhao had indeed more than thought about their issues. Or his feelings.

So close and yet so far. There hadn’t been a single visit since this disastrous one. No way for him to know if he had done wrong or not. The spear showed it wasn’t that bad, everything could be mended but did it really need to ?

How were they supposed to act around each other now ?

Xin Zhao knew himself far too well now and he didn’t know what to do with this new knowledge. He was in love and such a long time without seeing King Jarvan had left him a little bummed out. He wanted to have their evenings back, this curtuous and yet warm relationship if he could call it so. His heart yearned to be by his side, both out of love and duty. So he was genuinely worried it would be changed because of these events.

Getting back on his routine was surprisingly easier than he had thought. Habits, like always. Soon enough he was back among the other royal guards and the day could properly start.

What Xin Zhao could have seen coming was this order to see King Jarvan, just the two of them.

It led him to this moment, heart going a little too fast for his taste because he shouldn’t show too much. After making it there, he sent away the guard already there. It would be alright, he was here now. Bracing himself, Xin Zhao took a deep breath and knocked. It was time.

« Come in. » Loud enough to be heard, that so familiar voice he had certainly a bit dreamed of at night.

Anxious, Xin Zhao stepped inside, always his spear by his side. _Here we go…_

The second he spotted King Jarvan in this impressive place, his heart threatened to give out. How could he have denied having feelings ? Right then it hit him violently with no way back, he was in love and he had never been so glad and yet so scared to face King Jarvan.

« My lord. »

So here they were for the first time since that incident. Xin Zhao couldn’t forget the kiss, far too aware of the very place it was given.

King Jarvan looked on a good mood, which was the impression of most days because he was just like that. Radiating peace and fairness. The very first time Xin Zhao had seen him was similar to this, left speechless for a while.

« Here you are. Thank you for coming here, I know you have more important to do but I wanted to take this time. » Always so warm voice, giving away his peaceful joy to see him.

Like nothing had changed and yet this latest sentence proved the King was aware of the tension of the latest time. Of course he would want to address this before it was too late.

« I am here per your order. » Standing there, he wished this wouldn’t last long, especially when it was for such personal topic.

Little by little King Jarvan came closer until he faced him, barely out of reach. This scared Xin Zhao a little more, leaving himself there to be judged. At the same time, he remembered distance closed and small contact, burning touch over his cheek. _Don’t think about that_.

A small smile appeared as he spoke again, softly : « If I asked you here it was to apologize. I fear I have crossed a boundary and I deeply regret it. I hope this hasn’t caused you too much discomfort. »

All too pleasant with this ordeal. So this was a mistake ? Part of Xin Zhao was a little crushed to hear that, he wished it was more.

Unable to remain perfectly blank, he shook his head no : « Of course no, there was no issue. But, my lord… may I ask ? »

« Yes ? »

« Why would you do this ? Even now I cannot explain this move and I apologize but it made me incredibly confused. »

Xin Zhao didn’t want to lose everything by asking this and yet his heart yearned, he wanted to be sure they never had a chance. To ask if all this was a fever dream.

This time King Jarvan grew quiet, not so obviously happy. Something was on his mind. Finally he sighed, a bit resolved.

« I suppose this requires some explanations but I fear it will change completely the way you see me. Do you really want to know ? »

Could his heart go even faster ? Xin Zhao was about to discover it.

« Please, my lord. »

_What is it ??_

« I am sorry, Xin. That night, I couldn’t help but feel both angry and devastated to know you could potentially die. So it got the best of me and I kissed you, because all of it is real and I care so much about you. Not like I would for a dear friend but for a lover. » That previous smile came back, sad. Such expression was terribly bittersweet : « These are the reasons, I won’t hold it against you if now you wish to stop seeing me. »

It was said and Xin Zhao couldn’t believe his ears. _A lover… ?_

Probably he showed only shock because King Jarvan seemed sad indeed despite his smile : « Please don’t despise me. I still consider you my closest friend and although for now I won’t lose you in the battlefield, I can’t bear to see you leave my service because of what I feel. »

Heartbreaking. Was it allowed to hurt to such point for someone else ? Xin Zhao lost his cool, far too scared and happy at the same time to know this had been mutual all along.

« No, please. My lord, forgive me but this isn’t the case. I… I won’t ever despise you, on the opposite. »

The smallest hope. Such a dear gaze from his King was all it took to confess back.

Impossible for Xin Zhao not to whisper, it felt like actually saying it would get him killed : « I have feelings for you that I’m not supposed to have. That night, the kiss never bothered me, I only craved more ever since. » He needed King Jarvan to believe him. If everything was true then they could be happy.

Silence fell between them. Xin Zhao couldn’t bring himself to initiate contact, this was highly disrespectful but he wanted to go closer, to show he wanted this. _Always_. His previous disbelief was now mirrored by King Jarvan.

« …Is it true ? » One step forward, closing distance.

« I would never lie, especially to you my lord… My heart is yours, as well as my spear. » No way to stand that, Xin Zhao kneeled, facing the floor.

_Please…_

The impossible happened, he was joined on the perfectly clean floor. Looking up he found himself at eye level with his King, suddenly realizing the latest move. A gloved hand cradled his face and now his thoughts turned into nothing.

_Oh._

« If your heart is mine then I gladly give you my heart in exchange. My most loved friend. » The way he said it made it so easy, almost trivial and yet it meant the world.

Before Xin Zhao could seize the occasion to be even more flustered, he was silenced by a kiss. A true one, claiming his lips with a lot of reverence and care. He felt everything, King Jarvan’s hands around his face to keep him there, the particular sensation of a beard against his cheek, the rough floor beneath his knees, the warmest attention he had ever found and most of all, love.

_It’s true…_ And very real. Despite his usual respect and inhibitions, Xin Zhao held him back. Frantic hands trying to make contact without ever settling for too long, always scared of doing wrong.

The kiss ended and right there he was struck by his King’s gaze, so soft and tender. The affection he had always craved. He stroked Xin Zhao’s cheek before speaking again, barely a whisper for the two of them.

« My dear love… »

This was fitting for the next kiss, full of silent longing at last set free. Just this, pure love and infinite loyalty to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, warning, tomorrow i'll update it with the second half and hopefully fluff~


	5. "Crawling back to you" chapter 69 bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter for the chapter 69 of the fanfic "Crawling back to you". Modern AU, yisuo, chapter rated E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
> so one of you suggested this idea as possible ending but since it wasn't what i originally planed but wanted to explore, here goes in alternate chapter!  
> and no it's not the big alternate chapter I've been talking about for a while, this one will take more time
> 
> enjoy!

One of these evenings.

This one wasn’t really so uncommon but Yi was glad to be able to have some time with Yasuo while he was free to do so. Soon he would be back to this strict six days schedule. One that didn’t allow him to go out on a Friday evening like right now.

So far it was quite good, it was the second bar they’ve been to on the evening and he was enjoying himself. Yasuo was so chatty like always, direct result from his outgoing character and the alcohol already consumed so far. It was fine, noisy and too crowded but Yi knew he wouldn’t bear it forever.

_He’s cute…_

Not drunk enough to make that statement aloud but Yi had to resist a little. Sometimes love was stupid because it made him follow Yasuo in places where he’d hate to be all alone. But hey, it was worth it because obviously his friend felt at home in such setting and he never was as open than in these times. The cutest drunk.

Yi had to admit, he had a few drinks too to bear a bit more the mood of the place but he had long decided not to have more. Better not risk anything while outside, they didn’t live too far but the return would be harsh. Following the conversation wasn’t so easy now, he did try to focus but he knew soon he would rather leave. The night was barely starting but the whole place gave him a headache.

« Yasuo… ? Can we go home, please ? »

The latter too seemed too caught up in whatever he was saying – or rather to say, what he was wondering about aloud.

« …Oh ? Yeah, yeah, let’s go. Just let me finish my glass. »

« Don’t worry, no need to… » _Ah_. Just as he calmed this a bit since he wasn’t about to lose it for a few more minutes, he saw Yasuo drain the good half of his beer in one go. « Hurry. Alright. »

Laughter exploded after that, first from Yasuo because he knew he was acting a bit like an idiot and then Yi because no matter what was done he found it endearing.

« Eh, done ! Let’s go ! »

« You idiot, be careful… »

So they left their spot, trying to navigate between the many people enjoying their time in the bar. On reflex he took Yasuo’s hand as not to get separated and it didn’t even hit him to realize that. Whatever, it was useful. Soon enough they were outside, finding at last some fresh air.

« Fuck, that’s nice… And now, home ! » He always sounded so cheerful, it was heartwarming.

Only when Yi was gently pulled to follow him did he notice that they have been holding hands. Trivial but in his lightly tipsy state he remembered he shouldn’t make that kind of move so he let go, although staying right by Yasuo’s side in case he needed some support.

A small time to sigh. It wasn’t exactly late, they could still do something like watch a movie at home. The only thing was that Yi’s social battery was low for now, better stay in a peaceful place.

« Hey, doing fine ? Still able to stand ? »

Obviously yes but Yi wanted to be sure. Yasuo behaved quite happily, maybe slightly unsure on his feet but he didn’t risk to fall after every step.

« Yessss… Don’t worry, hon, you won’t have to carry me back home. » Soft laugh.

It almost got lost in the sentence but Yi heard it and so he knew Yasuo was definitely drunk. Himself was too but not nearly as much. _Ahh…_ He wanted so much but he couldn’t. The most Yi did was to come closer so he could offer support. Any excuses to have contact.

« Good. »

After that he didn’t say a word, only nodding as Yasuo resumed his chatting. The walk back home didn’t feel bad at all, they were together and company was always good. Soon they made it to the flat, trying not to make too much noise but it wasn’t even midnight on a Friday night, folks couldn’t expect perfect silence.

« Peanuuuuut… Where are you ? » Like always, as soon as they got back home Yasuo looked for their cat.

Yi went on his small routine meanwhile, taking his shoes off and checking the levels of food for Lily. _Mmmh_. Barely less than a minute later Yasuo came back to him noisily.

« Hey, look ! I found her on my bed ! Mwah, precious potato… » Indeed he was carrying a rather happy Lily, held and hugged like she deserved.

No way to resist, Yi joined him and petted her a little : « Good evening dear… »

« Awww she’s purring now…. »

Between Yasuo being an absolute sweetheart and the cat being all fluffy and cute, Yi didn’t know what to focus on. Sometimes affection was just too much, ready to spill.

« Maybe put her back where she was, I guess she was napping ? »

« Ah yeah, fuck. Alright, let’s get you back to you cozy spot huh ? » And so Yasuo went back to his bedroom to give her some peace. No doubt she would come back if she wanted some company.

_Now what should we do ?_ Yasuo wouldn’t go to bed so early and Yi didn’t feel tired either. In any case, he went in the living room and relaxed a bit on the couch. It was good to be alone again, far from everyone. Only Yasuo close, that was all he could ask for. At the occasion Yi saw him come in the living room to, only to collapse on the couch by his side without any grace.

« Hellooooo… »

« Tell me, what would you like to do ? Watch a movie ? »

« Hell yeah, let’s do this. But not a horror movie please, I wanna sleep tonight… »

Any semblance of sobriety was thrown out of the window in the way Yasuo reached for him unconsciously or how he spoke, a bit slurred.

« Very well, I’ll find you the most boring blockbuster possible. »

To resist was important but with the smallest amount of alcohol in his blood, Yi questioned a little these reasons. To indulge just a little wouldn’t be so bad, especially because Yasuo was the one reaching for him.

« Joke on you, I’ll watch that… »

« Fine. Let’s see what’s available. »

So would start the search for a movie.

After maybe five good minutes, Yi stopped caring and indeed put a random superhero movie, not specially in the mood to look for the right movie. While he was at it, Yasuo actually sat up a bit properly after going to the kitchen to get them some beers. For once Yi accepted, they were home and it wasn’t like he would struggle to make the terrifying trip to his bed.

The second half of the evening could start.

~

_Nice…_

This time Yi was really drunk. It was really rare that he allowed it to happen but again, they were in a safe place and there were no risks. So why not ?

Although the idea to watch a movie was terrible, he couldn’t focus much on it anymore. All his thoughts were turned to Yasuo and the way he was heavily lying against Yi, to the point of half embracing him.

It was fine, they were used to hug before. Plus, why would he worry ? It felt a bit odd, as if he was missing something. If it felt so nice, why try to avoid it ?

Reflexes came up like always, gently caressing Yasuo’s hair while he remembered nothing of what was said or done in the movie. Not that he felt sleepy but more like being far from that. If he were allowed, he would just curl up against Yasuo and cuddle for a while.

Again that kind of thought. _Why… ?_ Was there truly something stopping him from exchanging affection. 

Everything was a little blurry and comfortable. Nothing bad could happen and he was happy.

« Yi… »

Low call right next to him. Of course it would get his attention because Yasuo was all that mattered. Yi felt him pull back a little, straightening as he turned to meet his gaze. Once more he was struck by love, it was unfair to feel so much for someone. But why didn’t he try ? It didn’t matter, before Yi knew it the latter had carefully cradled his face and reduced distance to give a kiss.

_Aww…_

It was so soft and tender, making him weak and hungry at the same time. Could he take more ? Nothing held him back despite that faint reminded at the back of his mind. Yasuo had been the one to initiate, it couldn’t be wrong. After that first peck Yasuo parted, head tilted to a side in a rather soft emotion. No way to know what but it seemed fine. A smile appeared.

« Fine… ? »

Of course it was, why wouldn't’ it ? Yi nodded as fast as he could and then kissed him back, stealing his breath. There was a light noise lost in this eager press of mouths, something so dear. In return Yasuo embraced him fully, giving himself in the kiss and this hug. Joy could blossom now, blinding.

_Mmmh…_

Yi loved that moment so much, although a little puzzled about why they hadn’t done that before. It didn’t matter anymore, he had Yasuo on his lap and they were close to get breathless after that thorough exchange.

As they parted Yi relished the moment, so happy. Everything was a little blurred, fuzzy and his heart beat loudly for all they had shared and what could come later. Because Yasuo was equally needy in an affectionate way, clinging to him, grabbing him as if it could suddenly end. Without waiting more he kissed Yi again like a starved man.

All this was more than nice, Yi tried to return everything he could and even that was equally matched on the other side. Until he felt hands over him and not so much in a chaste way.

_Oh… ?_

Now he tried to think a little although he couldn’t do much. Was that on purpose ? From the look on Yasuo’s face after the end of the kiss, it seemed to be. Yi had no idea what he should do so he followed his own instinct and mirrored the gestures. Quiet hands over fabric, flattening a little as he relished to be able to do so. A moan came up and made him gaze back at Yasuo, curious.

« Do you want… ? »

The mood was surprisingly tender, a bit slow but this was surely due to alcohol. Yasuo nodded before giving a few pecks over his neck, pulling Yi’s shirt up. So this was a yes. Before he knew it, Yi was left bare chest and pushed to lie back on the couch. Everything was going fast and yet cautious, special. It was both soft and arousing to feel Yasuo grabbing him with urgency, mouth lingering over his tattoos with attention. It went so as he kissed Yi’s neck, possibly leaving a mark here.

« Ah… » No way to hold that back, not when Yasuo was actually rocking against him for some friction.

« More… Please Yi… »

That was it, Yi was hard and he could tell that Yasuo wasn’t far either, especially given the way he crudely took relief from him.

« What… What do you want ? »

« Fuck me… Wanna feel you… »

It was truly something to hear it aloud. Yi felt himself blush, as if he hadn’t been already with everything going on. Something screamed that he shouldn’t and yet he could understand why. Yasuo was asking him to share more, why couldn’t they just enjoy themselves together ? Yi cradled his face to be heard.

« I will… But not here, bed… »

Maybe that was stupid but the couch wasn’t that comfortable for sex, Yi preferred to be in his own bed. The message seemed to go through as Yasuo nodded and parted, not without coming back to press a peck to Yi’s lips.

Not a word as Yasuo got up although clearly he wasn’t really sure on his feet. He offered Yi a hand to stand and so they went to the bedrooms. Without thinking much Yi took him to his own and finished undressing while he was at it.

Everything resumed quite quickly, him being pushed gently on his back while Yasuo returned to straddle him, so clearly aroused that his eyes threatened to go fully black. Being already naked, Yi watched as the latter stripped although he wasn’t paying much attention to that. The full focus was on keeping contact, caressing each other. What a slap of need it was to see Yasuo’s cock hard and red.

_I want…_

It was really happening.

« You’re so sexy… »

Spoken so low and yet it caught Yi’s attention as Yasuo leaned down for a kiss. This one was hungry, so needy for more. He even struggled to return everything, gently overwhelmed by passion. Yasuo was back at it, grabbing and caressing his body with obvious interest. He even reached for Yi’s cock, stroking loosely to tease a little. A few moans got lost, too careless.

Yi would have thought there was nothing happening except Yasuo parted, putting some distance as he needily rocked down on him. Then he saw Yasuo suck deliberately on his own fingers, coating it in saliva. So alluring, making a show of himself.

« You’re sexy too… What do you want ? »

This was what got to him, Yasuo smiled before reaching behind himself and the moan that followed told everything Yi needed to know. _He’s…_ Of course, Yasuo had asked him to fuck him. However he was losing grasp and all he felt was burning arousal. He needed him so much that he kept his hands over Yasuo’s waist, coaxing him so shyly to resume the small pace.

« Shhh, won’t take—ah… long… »

It was killing Yi softly, he wanted more affection, he wanted more contact but for now he would get nothing but minimal friction. Patience was key but he was too desperate. So he watched as Yasuo rocked against his cock, surely getting himself ready since many sweet sounds got out, eyes closed from time to time.

« Beautiful… » No filter anymore, everything he thought would be said.

« N-No, you are… Oh fuck… »

« Yasuo please… I need you… »

False memories from his dream came up, although reality was different because he wouldn’t be the one bottoming. This was alright, Yasuo sounded so nice right then, no way to refuse. In any case this was going to feel good. A quiet laugh came up and died in a low moan, another reason to fall in love.

« Alright darling… I can’t take more… »

Indeed it seemed that Yasuo had enough since he merely supported himself over Yi and sank on his cock. As easy as that.

« Ah ! Fuck, Yasuo… »

_Tight…_ This was an understatement. Yasuo was really tight around him and by the way he moved, this was more than what he expected.

« Shit… God, you’re big… »

This was going to be quick because Yi couldn’t even fight his urges, pulled to follow. He did his best not to be too rough but Yasuo felt incredibly good, so nice and warm. Not even thinking he coaxed him to rock down, fucking into him a bit quickly. Between his love and the sexy display, there was no chance to last.

For Yasuo too it must have been a lot because slowly he ended up leaning closer until he could merely pant against Yi’s neck, barely keeping himself up to follow the pace. He was determined though and he took Yi with rare ease despite the lingering tightness.

« Hah… good… ? »

« Yes… » He wanted to hear more from Yasuo, he was so expressive, betraying all the pleasure taken.

Then a new urge came up and Yi followed it without waiting, swapping their positions. It asked a bit of strength and it did surprise Yasuo a little but he accepted it when his back met the mattress.

« Ahhhh Yi ! » Sweet cry of ecstasy when Yi picked up the pace, now having control.

« More… Tell me how good you feel… »

The mere view was incredible, Yasuo lying back and clinging to him dearly while he was quickly fucked into the mattress. Yi loved him so much, to be able to touch him as he wished and to take a kiss whenever he wanted. Wanting to soothe a little he stroked Yasuo’s hair before kissing his cheek.

« Gonna cum…. »

_I will too…_

Yasuo was just that good, no way to resist him. It didn’t even take long for them to come, merely a few hasty thrusts as everything sped up and then the latter made a mess between them, hiding faintly against Yi’s shoulder.

« Yi… »

To know Yasuo had come was the best kind of release, Yi could indulge a little and go rough. He followed right after, tensing a bit as pleasure washed over him. The most beautiful reflex had him cling back to Yasuo, riding both their highs.

« Oh… »

Everything had to end at some point but this wasn’t sad at all. Yi started to relax, lying on top of the latter. They could both be lazy now, it was allowed.

So fast and then so slow. The haze of alcohol mixed with the one from bliss and so nothing could convince them to move. Yi barely had the mind to pull out since it got a bit uncomfortable after a while. However, he didn’t leave their embrace, glad to be able to feel so much warm skin against his.

« Hey, are you still with me… ? » Just to check because it wasn’t often Yasuo was silent like this. Maybe it was normal.

« Aww yes…. Thank babe, you fucked me good… »

Soon enough Yasuo was back at it, caressing his body gently in that soft time. It was chaste though and Yi would never complain, far too happy to be held.

Could life get even better ? Yi didn’t think so, satisfied and full of affection. Right then Yasuo got back on top to kiss him, taking his time and making it a bit sloppy. It was nice, the attention itself was worth everything. Yi met his effort and welcomed him closer. _He’s cute…_

Even once they had to breathe Yasuo didn’t give up, peppering many pecks over Yi’s skin, from his jaw to his chest. It tickled lightly but most of all, the intention was sweet. He would have thought nothing of that until Yasuo’s hand wandered far too low and teased his cock. A sigh answered this initiative.

« Do you need more… ? »

« Yes please, anything… You’re so hot, I can’t… »

Yi would do anything for him, especially that. Now his interest was awaken and it went further as Yasuo stroked him to full hardness, revelling in that moment.

« Nngh… » Too drunk to care, Yi moaned loudly.

Maybe it was a bit shameful to be aroused so fast but he remembered how tight and perfect Yasuo was and wanted more of it.

« Fuck… Alright, please take me again… »

Rushing never felt that good. Yi followed the lead and rose to get in position. However he saw Yasuo lie on his front, presenting his back and ass to him along a shy glance behind. _Gorgeous…_

« Mmmh fuck me please… ? »

This was so inviting, Yi lost no time and lied on top of Yasuo, thrusting back inside. As quick that warmth punched him, making him helpless.

« Ah… Yasuo ? Is it alright… ? »

« Oh my god, Yi… Yes, harder… »

Not even having to follow because Yi’s body was following his urges. How fast of them, it felt like barely a few minutes since the first time. In any case he would comply, front to Yasuo’s back while he pounded into him. This was special comfort, to feel the latter clench aorund his cock and moan every time he seemed to have hit his sweet spot. Yi would have focused on that but he got too overwhelmed, no effort could save him.

In need for some peace he offered his affection, kissing Yasuo’s neck. Was it allowed to love someone that much ? He wished this time could last forever, in bliss and joy. Under his palm he felt Yasuo’s quick pulse, many pleas to be heard as he didn’t care about being silent or loud.

« Yasuo… You’re so good… I love you so much… » This was his truth and nothing could erase it.

« O-Oh ? Love me… ? »

« Of course, you—oh fuck… You’re my… dear love… »

Neither cared about if it broke the mood or not, they were too much into their fun, grasping and clinging to what they could as much as their own control. Yi got faster as time went, unable to last very long when Yasuo was reacting so well to him. There was an attempt at rocking back to meet his thrusts but beyond that Yasuo was merely able to lie down and to take it.

« Love ya too… Honey darling… »

That was enough for Yi’s heart, so glad. He knew he wasn’t going to last so he decided to do to his best to relieve Yasuo, a hand around his cock for good measures.

« Ah no— ! Too close, too… »

And so Yasuo came, coming all over the sheets. It had barely taken a few firm strokes, which pleased yi greatly as much as the sudden clenching that followed. _A lot…_ The end was near, he fully embraced Yasuo and gave his last thrusts into pliant warmth. Soon enough he spilled deep into him, not without a small whimper as it had been a lot.

Once lights were done spinning in his vision Yi could focus again although this was too comfortable to dare moving. With every soft intention he caressed Yasuo’s shoulder, trying to get his attention.

« Dear… ? »

« Mmmpf… » It ended up muffled in the pillow but that was a sign of life.

_Sleep now…_

Yi wanted to stop caring but there were always these reminders at the back of his mind, useless. He lied by Yasuo’s side after pulling out, causing them to sort of spoon. Perfect.

« Sorry, I want to sleep… »

It was as if all his strengths were gone now, struggling to stay awake even for a few seconds.

« Oh, good night… » Yasuo sounded in a similar state although a smile was heard in his voice.

Indeed he turned to steal a last kiss and blessed Yi with a precious grin. After that, they held each other as sleep took them.

~ Yasuo ~

_Mmmh… Not yet please…_

It was morning and now Yasuo was slowly waking up with a strong headache. This was life, kicking him in the teeth when he deserved it.

_Fuck…_

He curled up in bed, trying to push away the light blanket as it felt too hot in here already. So he was hungover and everything hurt now.

For a while he did nothing, trying to go back to sleep but it had completely left him. The need to get some water came up and maybe some painkiller. Maybe Yi would have brought him some again, being a darling like always. _Naaaaaah don’t think that._

However as soon as Yasuo opened his eyes he could tell something was wrong. He didn’t recognize where he was. Wait ?? Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember so much of the night and many things started to get noticed. Like soreness. Yasuo sat up, startled as he looked around.

_Yi’s room ??_

To his credit, he had seen the latter’s room before when they had moved in and so they brough furniture. So this wasn’t unknown territory although he struggled to recognize it. Because it didn’t make sense. _Why am I here ?_

_Oh wait, oh fuck_.

This was starting to panic him a little. He had just woken up in Yi’s room – if he was indeed correct but he had no reason not to be – it was morning and he was hungover because last night he had drank. Yi wasn’t here. Yasuo didn’t understand why he was here but he feared to realize. Many details like the fact that he was naked here, his clothes scattered in bed and on the floor, the low soreness that he tried to ignore.

_No…_

It would have been the same than a morning after hooking up except he was in the wrong place. Everything led him to think that they had sex, which was impossible. Nothing else could explain his own presence in Yi’s bed, in the morning, naked after a night drinking.

Slowly memories came back although it was a bit blurry at first. He remembered going out with Yi, chatting, leaving. He remembered watching a movie and then suddenly he was all over Yi. _No ??_ It seemed that his drunk self had decided to stop caring, only bringing him into troubles. Panic settled.

_I should go…_

Where ? To his room ? At least it would be still safer than Yi’s. Not in a bad way but he was directly in his friend’s private place. So in haste he gathered his stuff, put on some clothes and ran back to his own bedroom, hoping everything sacred that he wouldn’t run into Yi.

This was the end.

The more he remembered, the less he wanted to know. This was vicious because he wanted to know what he had done to take responsibility but it hurt, this was beyond being a little tipsy and cuddly. Because they had sex. He could feel it now and remember it, pictures stuck in his mind. Had it really happened ? Was it reality and not another sick wet dream ? Yasuo wished he had dreamed that but dreams couldn’t make him miraculously appear in his loved friend’s bed.

_Oh my god…_

As soon as he got in his bedroom he closed the door, resolute not to step outside for another century. This was going to drive him mad, just because of himself. _We fucked…_ Yi under him, Yi fucking him into the mattress. How could that even happen ? He was sure Yi didn’t even seek any of that. Yasuo would have been happy to get such a precious thing but he felt sick of himself, in no way this was fully consensual. He was drunk, Yi had to be too.

_Stay calm…_

This was hell, he had forced himself on Yi just because he had made the mistake to drink too much. Yasuo wished he could vow not to get drunk ever again but it was too late.

« Yasuo ? »

A knock at the door and low call for him. Yi’s voice, of course.

_No…_

Yasuo said nothing, frozen on his spot in bed. He wasn’t ready for this, never. It was stupid, sooner or later he would have to take responsibility for his actions but right now it was too fresh and he didn’t even know to which point he had fucked up.

A full minute went and then he heard muffled steps going away. He could breathe again but for how long ? He owed Yi some explanation. These were going to be long and messy because nothing could legitimate having sex while intoxicated. Most of all, he was scared he would need to move out. This wasn’t planned of course but right now he had betrayed Yi in such a bad way, he would be totally allowed to kick him out.

_I didn’t mean to…_

It was too early to break his hopes but Yasuo had to get ready for the storm.

Waiting for something was the worst. Yasuo sat there in complete silence, which made obvious any noise from the flat. Sometimes Lily would meow for some attention. Sometimes it was Yi going on his routine. Yasuo didn’t mean to pay attention like a scared kid but he did, listening closely. Their rooms shared a wall so he heard when Yi got there, for example.

_Wait, what time is it ?_

He would never know because he had forgotten his phone somewhere and it wasn’t in his pockets. It didn’t feel too early, maybe soon it would be lunch.

Indeed after a while he heard more noise from the kitchen like the stove being used. _He’s making lunch…_ Yasuo was torn, he knew at some point he would need to eat but he didn’t know if he would survive the future talk. It remained ineluctable.

Sure enough more time went and meal preparation resonated in the flat. _Fuck_. He was getting hungry and soon he would have to chose between his stomach and his peace. Then a thought. _Maybe he didn’t make some for me ?_ It could be true and in Yi’s right not to provide some food although they had always shared. To be purposely ignored would sting but Yasuo deserved it.

The second surprise of the day was another knock at the door.

« Yasuo, I made lunch. You don’t have to come and eat with me if you’re too uncomfortable, I would never hold it against you. I apologize, for everything. »

_Ahhhhh…_

It broke his heart to hear that. Why would Yi apologize for something he wasn’t even responsible for ? Yasuo wanted to cry a little but he was hungry too and too many things were happening at once.

Five minutes. That was the maximum he could take before he gathered his courage and got up to eat. It hurt a lot and made him so anxious but there was no point in avoiding Yi forever. Plus he would hate to know his friend was feeling somehow guilty for something he didn’t even do.

Rarely he had been that nervous to go see a friend. Quietly he made it to the kitchen and sure enough Yi was still here, busy with his own plate. Yasuo’s arrival was noticed but obviously neither want to react on that. He made a bee line to the stove to compose his plate of food, for this lunch it was reheated curry.

The time that follow was really peculiar, too nervous and mortified by his own behavior. Yasuo still ate, facing Yi at their table while he kept his eyes on his own food. Not once they had had such a tense meal.

_I should apologize…_ He knew that and yet he was kept from it. However his time wasn’t infinite, Yi was almost done with his own meal.

« …Yi ? I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t mean to. » His heart felt so heavy, almost crushed but he had to do it. Yasuo stopped eating, gaze averted.

This was his greatest fear, that he would be rejected and kicked out.

« You shouldn’t apologize for my own behavior, it’s my fault. » There was something in Yi’s tone but it was so uncommon, strange.

« But why ? I’m the one that fucked up… Why would you think it’s your fault ? »

He couldn’t understand that, Yi seemed quite bothered by this too. Why take the blame ?

No answer came for half a minute before he spoke again, almost a whisper : « Because I forced myself and my feelings on you. I… There is no excuse to that. »

_Whaaat ?_ Yasuo was curious now, this wasn’t the direction he expected.

« Wait, you feelings ? »

He dared to look at Yi and was met by the similarly ashamed view of his friend avoiding his gaze. Was it truly going in that direction ?

Not a word said anymore, this seemed too much for Yi too.

« Please, tell me… ? »

« Obviously I love you, or we wouldn’t be in that situation. I apologize for this. »

_WAIT_.

Before Yasuo could even react, Yi stood suddenly and stepped away as to go to his room. It felt like it and so it kicked Yasuo’s instinct, not ready to see him flee after dropping that kind of information. He couldn’t believe it. Had he heard it wrong ? In a rather desperate reflex, he blocked Yi’s way to the kitchen door, putting himself right here to keep him.

« Yi, please ! It’s true… ? You love me too ? »

« Of course, why would I— wait, what ? …too ? »

It came out so vulnerable, Yasuo couldn’t be sure his heart would make it. Yi met his gaze and so it hit them violently. Unable to resist his urges and fighting his own headache, Yasuo came to hold his hand shyly.

_All that time… ? He love me too… ?_ It was so great and so sad for a few seconds. Yi looked like in equal disbelief and yet he returned that grasp.

« Yeah I’ve had the dumbest crush on you forever… Fuck, please tell me I’m not dreaming. I didn’t even know you were into guys ! »

The softest shock. Yasuo was that close to shed a few tears for witnessing that look on Yi’s face. An epiphany.

« You’re sure… ? » The last straw.

Tension had melted like snow under the sun. Yasuo couldn’t think of any romantic thing to say so he simply followed his reflex once more and hugged Yi tightly, giving his full strength before he kissed him.

This wasn’t new and yet it was their first as they could remember it. For an agonizing second Yasuo thought he had misunderstood everything but soon enough Yi clung back to him, returning the kiss with clear passion.

So it was true.

It was broken quite quickly to stare at each other, a very raw emotion over Yi’s expression. So open, a bit scared. He had been in love this whole time and maybe he was scared to lose Yasuo too.

_We’re so stupid…_

« You love me… ? » Again and again, the need to be sure. It was made touching by Yi’s smile, looking so happy in that instant. That blinding grin that had made Yasuo so weak.

« Of course… How could I not ? My precious darling… »

So it seemed that he had managed to turn this mess into something excellent. Not even a second later, Yi kissed him, a hand behind his head in the most tender gesture possible.

Here they were, two idiots having finally found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw, the original fic won't be too too long either~


	6. "Crawling back to you" chapter 61 bis part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter for the chapter 61 of the fanfic "Crawling back to you". Modern AU, yisuo, chapter rated E, smut and feels.  
> Cut in two parts because AO3 couldn't hold the full thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST, HERE IS THE ALTERNATE CHAPTER  
> sooooooooooo be ready, this baby is 63k of feels, smut and slow burn! To put it briefly, what if Yi had dared ask about one night stands?
> 
> Enjoy!

Go ask him. _No, I can’t !_

This was a debate without end. Even considering every potential outcome if Yi ever came to ask, it didn’t convince him not to risk it so soon. And yet he craved it, never at peace. If they could ever share something, it would be that, nothing else. All it took was some courage.

Almost two weeks had gone since his dream and brutal slap of reality. A little less since they got the conversation about Yasuo’s whereabouts at night and his absence in the flat. Two weeks of silent torture to know if he could move on or not. Yi couldn’t, as simply as that. What he felt was too strong and he could barely seem normal in their daily interactions. Not to blame him but since that moment Yasuo had been so irresistible. Like always of course but only now did Yi got the full impact of his casual behavior. A wonder how he hadn’t fallen for him earlier.

Every night when at last he was alone to sleep Yi wondered – always and always – about what he could be missing out. It was horrible because he knew any kind of relationship was doomed, it would never happen but potentially he could hope for one evening, one occasion to hook up. Was it worth it ?

Part of him was sure it would only make it worse for him, get one taste and then agonize in silence for it was the only occasion. But to have Yasuo for one single time sounded so good anyway.

All this was in the miraculous chance Yasuo accepted, which couldn’t be known without asking. _I don’t want to…_ If it was a no, then he would be directly outed as desperate for him. Yasuo could even ask to move out for knowing there were unrequited feelings or attraction as roommates could make it awkward.

If only it was easier. If only he didn’t have to reveal himself at the occasion.

_Maybe with a joke it would go better… ?_

So so stupid to get worked up like that. Yi was ashamed of himself for merely considering Yasuo like this. Could he just go back to having this wholesome friendship with him ? Now he struggled so much to keep it down in daily life. Every single time he saw Yasuo, he was reminded of this slowly blossoming love and he swore he was falling even harder for him. How could he have missed that all that time ? He wanted to hug him, to give him small attention and soft words. Too much affection to hold back, it was hell. Secretly Yi also missed this time they could hug without any afterthought and then he got hit by sadness because Yasuo was the one putting an end to it, not clearly but hinting to that.

Nothing would happen though if he stayed like that. Both a blessing and a curse. Would he have the courage to ask ?

_Do it, ask him_. Not so seriously but maybe just throw that possibility. That was all it took, just an ounce of courage.

Right now Yasuo was still home, they were both relaxing a little in their respective rooms – in Yasuo’s case it was the living room. Per his words, he would go out at some point but he wasn’t yet. One of his nights out. If indeed he was having a one night stand this evening then it may mean that Yasuo was in need for that. Awful thought, why was he so concerned about his friend’s sexual life ? Yi wished he was a better person, focusing on anything else. And yet the possibility remained. What if he went out of his room and asked him, right now ?

_Get up. Go ask him._

Maybe he could take his laptop with him, to pretend he was just there to chill in his own living room. Though this sounded flawed, too useless.

Before he could get lost in another hell of thoughts, Yi got up, determined. _Do it_.

A few times he stopped in his tracks, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Anxiety got really strong, this sickening feeling when there was no way back. He could go back to bed and pretend he didn’t have such desperate intention but if he did, it would be like betraying himself. He did crave that.

Taking a deep breath, he got out of his room and went to the living room, only light in the flat. The door wasn’t even closed, Yasuo rarely did it himself because as he said, this was Yi’s home and he shouldn’t feel like his living room was out of access. At the same time himself considered it the only kind of privacy Yasuo could get here and he never went there past a certain hour. Not the time yet.

Within seconds it was like being another person, what he almost did on reflex when around anyone. Not that it changed him much but this was to keep a certain composure, impossible to see through. Yi leaned a little by the open door and peeked at Yasuo. _Courage._

« Yasuo ? »

The hardest was to remain perfectly blank, maybe a hint of curiosity to show or any kind of safe emotion but Yi couldn’t let that turmoil to show. Slowly he got into the living room, closer to the couch until he sat on the arm rest, focusing on Yasuo. The latter had of course looked up from his own laptop as soon as he was called, a very dear expression a little open directed to Yi. This made his heart ache, Yasuo could be adorable without meaning to. _Stop, stop_. They weren’t even close, Yasuo sitting on the other side of the couch a bit carelessly.

« Yes, Yi ? » Mere interest, like anyone would do when asked by a friend.

Yi would have almost forgotten the reason he was here, distracted. It was the evening, in summer so the temperature hadn’t gone down so much and Yasuo was still wearing a tank top, showing some skin. _Stop that_.

« I just wondered about something. You often hook up so would you be interested if I’m available ? » This was a bit clumsy, only now Yi realized he should have thought about it a bit more before making such stupid attempt. Anyway, it was out and he was mentally dying of both anxiety and anticipation.

Would he be crucified on the spot or granted his wish ? Everything or nothing.

« Errr wait, what ? Say that again ? » From his surprised expression, Yasuo had indeed heard the first time but this could be difficult to understand at once.

It asked an impossible effort to say that again without stutter or blush but Yi did it, controlling himself the best he could : « Since you do it often, would you like to hook up with me ? But you don’t have to, that was just some idea. »

Surprise turned to deep disbelief. In stunned silence Yasuo didn’t answer, probably he hadn’t been expecting that kind of question. Yi grew uneasy under that stare, nothing helped considering he had just revealed such a thing. _Ahhhhh…_

« I-It’s alright, forget about it. » The only tiny mistake and he ruled himself quickly, standing to go back where he came from and drown in shame.

Except it made Yasuo react, almost shouting : « Wait ! No no no, don’t go ! I mean, you’re serious ?? For real ? »

Right there, Yi didn’t know how to act or react, this seemed not the worst he could get but at the same time nothing was sure. He clung to his composure the best he could.

« That’s just a suggestion but yes, I’m serious. Only if you want to. »

No way he wasn’t actually blushing. If only he could disappear for a few hours, that would be nice because he wasn’t made to bear so much stress at once. Yi stood there, frozen on the spot, unable to move.

Yasuo took his time to fully register the answer, not once he had calmed down. Everything in his body language was tense, waiting. All of his attention on Yi.

« Alright alright but for sure ? You suggest we fuck ? You don’t mind ? »

_Yes ?_

« Of course, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t the case. Do you want to… ? »

« Yes please…I mean, I’d be pretty stupid to say no. When do you want to… ? »

_OH_.

Congratulations, now Yi knew the answer was positive. It had been worth it. He wasn’t realizing yet, too sudden. Right there, Yasuo looked very on board with the idea and it only helped in intensifying his blush. However he had to hold on together, this wasn’t over.

« Whenever you want, as long as I’m free. » How could he sound so calm while he freaked out in his mind ?

So tense, Yi didn’t know what to do with himself. That was good, he had his answer but now he had to get back to his privacy at least to register everything. Again he made a few steps toward the door of the living room before being called.

« Wait ! …How about now ? I-I have nothing planned tonight and you’re free, except if you don’t want to, which is perfectly fine. » That too sounded clumsy, very rushed.

_Now ??_

Yi would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Anyway Yasuo had a point, they were both free, nothing to bother them here.

« I thought you were going out tonight. Yes, we can now, works for me. » That was some curiosity from his part because indeed the first plan was that Yasuo went out. Such a change was a little flustering.

« No, no, don’t need to. Alright, come here… »

To actually see Yasuo putting his laptop away and opening his hands to him with anticipation got him so bad. Yi wanted so much.

« Wait, I’ve to make sure Lily won’t bother us. » Maybe all he needed were a few seconds all alone to realize. Yi hurried back to his bedroom.

It was really happening. They were about to have sex. Only because he had dared to ask.

Lily was sleeping on one of her pillows in the bedroom so this was one thing taken care of. Yi closed the door so she wouldn’t get out.

_Oh my god. We’re doing it_.

When he got back, Yasuo was looking into his stuff, looking up at soon as he heard Yi come back. That mutual gaze was too much. For him it was probably the thrill of one time but for Yi this meant so much more. He hoped he wouldn’t betray himself at some point, such a possible disaster.

« One second please ! Almost ready ! »

Yi sat on the couch, unable to shake off that increasing anticipation. Hope he wouldn’t actually shake during it, this wasn’t supposed to be such a big deal. He waited and quickly enough Yasuo joined him back on the couch, sitting on his lap without any question after putting lube and condom on the small table. Every detail killed Yi, every single one.

_Ah fuck…_

From there he couldn’t miss a thing. Yasuo had his arms around him loosely, merely for contact, careful touch. What truly got Yi was to see such a similar blush coloring the latter’s face. He wasn’t alone in this.

For a moment there were no words, just tense contact and shy touches. Not just on his part, Yasuo too seemed not too initiating for now. Until he came even closer and took his top off, untying his hair at the occasion. Then Yi could ascend or whatever, this was all he had been missing out without knowing it. _Gorgeous…_

At first he would have expected Yasuo to be a lot more loud and confident about the whole thing, he didn’t know what to do much at that moment. Especially now that Yasuo was half naked on his lap, such a dear look on his face besides the blush.

« Ah…Yi ? Can I ask you just one small thing ? »

Indeed he seemed to have something on his mind, maybe that was the reason for such ‘shyness’.

« Yes ? Anything, tell me. »

Even with invitation, Yasuo looked quite hesitant about it, even to the point of averting his gaze for a time. Incredibly curious, Yi wanted to know what could earn such a reaction.

« I….errrr usually I like to kiss, when we fuck. I know it’s not everyone’s thing but do you mind if we… ? »

Nothing could translate what Yi thought at that exact moment. It must have been a sick joke because now Yasuo was asking if it was fine to kiss. Something he intensely yearned but wouldn’t have dared to ask. Yi had to hold back any sort of reaction, not to betray his interest again. _I want to…_

Instead he nodded quickly : « It’s good, don’t worry. I don’t mind at all. »

How could he be that lucky ? He had Yasuo on his lap, half naked, asking for a kiss. The only thing that could be better was if they were in a romantic setting but for now Yi wasn’t going to complain, this was beyond his hopes.

Without waiting, Yasuo closed distance between them and kissed him. It was slow to begin with, probably a first attempt to test the waters. Yi felt his hands over him, against his cheek and neck but most of all he felt Yasuo kissing him and that made his heart do a happy loop despite the special circumstances.

Yasuo parted not long after, giving such a soft gaze and face fully red while they hadn’t even started. Indeed that seemed very important for him to be able to kiss. Wanting more and needing to realize, Yi leaned closer until he was met half-way for a hungry kiss. This one was a lot more eager and helpless, grabbing each other close to never let go. If at the beginning he was scared they wouldn’t know how to start, this showed they had no issue at all. Yasuo rocked against him and that brought up another part of reality, he was hard. Yi couldn’t believe, he was actually earning that kind of reaction.

Carefully he let his hands roam all over that open body, enjoying the feeling of skin under his fingertips. Secretly Yi wanted to check, to feel the latter’s arousal just as it affected him as much. Breaking out of this fear, he finally did it and stroked gently Yasuo’s crotch, earning as quick a moan into the kiss they still shared. It was real. _He’s hard…_ Another step into believing their situation. Slowly it also got to Yi, the sharp bucking and needy moves all over him. Yasuo was starved for anything and it started to show in the way he groped him, rocking strongly right against his groin, breaking the kiss to moan shamelessly.

This was what Yi had asked and he couldn’t have been more blessed. Nothing could stop that slap of arousal when Yasuo took as mission to undress him, showing a lot of haste for that too. To be the target of such eagerness was incredible. Yi helped as he could and still had to bite back a gasp when his pants where yanked down, revealing his need. To say he wasn’t aroused would be a lie, he was so ready for more.

The pause wasn’t expected, as short as it was. _Ahhh ?_ Yi didn’t know what to do with himself, holding Yasuo close nonetheless. He never liked being the center of attention and now Yasuo was taking a good look at him, unabashedly.

« Damn. »

« Can we…can we go on please ? » Yes it was the first time Yasuo saw him fully naked but he had already seen most of it, like the tattoos. Yi couldn’t relax much under such stare.

« Aye, don’t worry ! Just you’re really really hot, can’t keep my hands off you… » Long gone the previous shyness, now Yasuo wasn’t playing around anymore. So fitting to his usual personality every day.

Unable to take more of that, Yi distracted himself by taking the latter’s pants off too. The message was clear, he wanted to move on to next step. Secretly, he wanted Yasuo to go on and keep talking but he wasn’t sure he would be able to bear it without risks for himself. _He’s too much for me…_

« Seriously, let’s do it. Just let me prep myself. » Of course he would sense that possible fluster or just ache to get on next step.

_Oh ?_ This was a surprise but Yi should have thought about it. Yasuo wanted to receive. Funny but he hadn’t thought about any of that before. For Yi it was fine, he would take whatever was given to him, even though he had never been the one providing. Another reason to be anxious but for real it wasn’t so dramatic.

In no time Yasuo had already grabbed lube and slicked his hand, making the situation even more real for Yi. _I’m going to fuck him…_ Time to make good memories. Yasuo put himself at ease on his lap, leaning a lot as to rest against him and so he started preparing himself. For all this time Yi willed himself not to react much, at least to keep silent but that was doomed. Yasuo was already quite vocal every day, no wonder how he would do while fingering himself.

It didn’t miss, already he sighed and moaned softly in that close space they shared. Yi only held him tighter, as both a way to distract himself and to relish the moment. Yasuo was in his lap, his arms, preparing himself while taking sweet pleasure at the occasion. This might have been another wet dream but there were far too many details. How was he supposed to remain impassive when he was both so much in love and aroused ?

« Oh fuck…Mmmmh— ! Ah— ! » It never stopped, a constant stream of heated words and pleas. With his unbusied hand he clung to Yi until he decided to get another kiss.

Accepted without conditions. Truly, this need to kiss during hook-ups was such a benediction for them, Yi could silently offer some of his affection.

So arousing. He started to fear he might not last very long, especially he had never done it in such circumstances but Yi wanted to help, lubing his hand with anticipation. _Let’s try…_ With infinite gentleness he went lower, joining Yasuo’s hand where he had already pressed two fingers inside. His presence was registered without much delay. _Yes ?_

« Ahhh… wanna help… ? Go on… » Yasuo sounded positively shaken, taking his hand away only to spread himself further and to give better access.

_Oh god_. It was so different to do it on someone else than him. Yi stopped overthinking and slipped a finger inside his hole, suddenly surrounded by slick warmth. Yasuo reacted so well, rocking back against his hand in obvious need for more. So Yi obliged, trying not to seem too exploring and focusing instead on stretching him good enough.

The noise didn’t stop there, especially not when on accident he brushed Yasuo’s prostate, earning a quite high cry as quick. _There_. Three fingers in, Yi wanted to get him off but this wasn’t the initial plan although it could have been really sweet to pleasure Yasuo until the end. _He sounds so good…_

« Yi… ? Please….fuck me, now… »

Such tone used could only make him weak for Yasuo. So demanding and alluring, he didn’t seem to do it on purpose and yet his voice got a deep turn. Since he was so aroused, he decided all alone to part, not without another kiss that Yi returned hungrily. How simple, how easy.

Yi let him do although clearly he needed help to get the condom. Once out, Yasuo was the one taking charge and getting Yi ready for next step, always so eager in his every moves. When he stroked his cock, Yi doubted again he would last. That was so much at once and nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. He tried to pay a little attention to what was going on but everything felt like a dream.

« Come here… » Yasuo lied down on the couch, spreading himself shamelessly to accommodate him. That blush clung to his face and shoulders, betraying his advanced state of need.

_Don’t fuck up…_ This would be a disaster then.

Maybe his small inexperience showed a little but Yasuo didn’t seem to care, only beckoning closer to hold him again. Yi followed the request along his own urges, coming on top of him until they could even hug. Were one night stands supposed to go that gently ? Yi didn’t know much, this was his only time and he loved Yasuo far too much to remain cold and efficient during the act. A hand over his nape asked him closer into another kiss, something getting sloppy by the second because Yasuo was losing control little by little. Yi chose that moment to go and thrust into him, bracing himself for the future shock.

« Fuck— ! » It escaped him, nothing to do against that. He even broke the kiss to breathe, so shaken.

Yasuo gasped in return, clinging to him harshly : « Ngh… oh god… »

That was an experience indeed. _Too much_. Yi did his best to go slow but his body had urges and it followed without much resistance. It didn’t help that Yasuo was well prepared and relaxed around him, not very tight. _Ahh…_ Not even thinking, he fell into a quick pace that he tried to slow but no luck, everything felt good and pushed him to chase pleasure. _Stop stop stop…_

« Yi… Shit, it’s so…good…. »

Attention caught, Yi looked at him and it seriously brought him closer to see Yasuo losing himself. So gone, so careless, so noisy. On reflex Yi stroked his hair as if it could soothe whatever worries he had in that instant. _Don’t hurt him…_

« I-Is it…. Is it fine…. ? » Thoughtful words from someone that was already getting too close after a good eyeful.

It would seem that even Yasuo was a bit close too, only able to take it and rock back with hunger. He still managed an answer but it showed how vulnerably open he was : « Yeah… Harder, please… »

Was it allowed to be that sexy ? Everything Yasuo did was pure teasing, extremely seducing. Yi couldn’t resist anymore and surrendered, holding him in his arms while he gave all he could. By now the pace was almost violent, sharp moves and high cries every time he reached that spot and made Yasuo clench around him.

_Not so soon, not…_

He came. Probably a bit too fast and surely not what Yasuo was used to but Yi came nonetheless, trying to muffle that loud sound of relief against the latter’s neck. _Fuck. Fuck…._ Nothing held him back, he bucked and fucked into Yasuo, a faint hope not to go too fast but his need had to he sated. He filled the condom, giving his last thrusts before calming down.

Only then he remembered about Yasuo’s need. Difficult to ignore now, he was softly pleading for anything. Grabbing Yi the strongest he could, eyes closed and head tipped back. _Oh no_. He had to move, quickly.

« Let me cum… »

Yi’s heart almost broke hearing this, he would do anything for Yasuo especially when he used that tone. On reflex he went to stroke his neglected cock, doing his best to bring him to climax in no time. There was already such a mess over Yasuo’s skin, proof of his yearning. Yi had to ignore the way he clung to him in every way, he would pull back after that. This mission came first. And indeed it didn’t take long before Yasuo whimpered brokenly, coming all over his front in a desperate manner.

Both endearing and sexy. Yi didn’t know how he could feel that much. In any case he provided his help the best he could, stroking and caressing him until it was over and Yasuo completely collapsed back on the couch. He looked so exhausted and satisfied, part of Yi purred lovingly to be responsible for this.

There came affection again. _No_. He couldn’t, that wasn’t part of a the deal and he wouldn’t risk making Yasuo uncomfortable even for a short time. It was still terrible for Yi because that was it, they had sex. Technically it was over.

Carefully he pulled out and took care of the condom, putting some distance between them just in case as he sat back. That was cruel for himself but Yi had to do that, not to force himself on him. Yasuo hadn’t spoken yet, he would wait for any reaction from him to know what to do or say.

_He’s gorgeous…_ A bit disheveled now, hair down and wild strands making him quite cute.

Yasuo passed a hand over his own face before sitting up too, following his moves : « Holy shit, that was good. Thanks a lot. » He finished by half cuddling with Yi, leaning against him.

_Alright, alright_. Honestly, he wasn’t going to complain, this was more than welcome.

« I’m glad to hear that, I feared I… didn’t make it as good as what you’re used to. » Maybe he was still blushing a little but he could pretend it was normal after sex.

« What ? Hey no, I mean it, that was awesome. »

No way to fight him on this, Yi dropped the topic. Instead he just welcomed Yasuo closer since he was clearly looking for that. They had nothing else to do, they could stay like this for a while.

Until Yasuo started to talk again, not so tired : « I didn’t know you were gay. Wish I had known earlier. » If at first it was serious, it ended on a chuckle.

So that was it, Yi didn’t know what to say. _Earlier ?_ This was going to give him false hopes.

After silence was back he felt this was going awkward and yet he still spoke : « Yes I am. What would it have changed ? »

This seemed to take Yasuo by surprise, as if he hadn’t started the topic himself : « Ahh errrr, I don’t know, maybe we would have fucked sooner. » He went silent again, idly playing with Yi’s hand. « Alright, can I admit something ? »

Curiosity went up suddenly. _Oh ?_

« Yes ? »

Smoothly Yasuo returned on his lap, such an ardent gaze directed to him : « I meant it when I said you’re hot. I wanted you so much but couldn’t ask ‘cause you seem to care about no one. I didn’t even know you were into guys. »

What a nice topic he hadn’t see coming. At the same time, Yi was oddly happy to know he could be considered hot, especially by Yasuo’s standards but on the other hand, it also showed him the difference of interest. He was sure he loved Yasuo and now he knew Yasuo was into him, sexually. The part about seeming to care about no one hurt a little but it had to be true, Yi rarely showed much what he thought and felt because this was no one’s business but his. Of course he could pass off as some blank, uncaring guy. At least before he could speak with folks, then they changed their mind about him.

If he had been literally claiming he was gay, would have things changed a lot ? As Yasuo said, they’d probably have sex earlier. Yasuo had been wanting him for a while. What a compliment and yet it made him a little sad to know it was only sexual, nothing romantic.

« Of course I care, I always did. Sorry for making you believe the opposite. » Neutral answer, he couldn’t afford to show how close to home it hit.

« No, not like that ! I mean, you don’t seem to care about relationships, all that stuff. You seem to live your life perfectly fine here, without anyone. So I thought you were ace. »

That was a peculiar conversation because they were both entirely naked, Yasuo sitting on his lap while leaning closer unconsciously or not. It could almost be called intimate but Yi was reluctant to do so. _I don’t know how it’s supposed to go afterward_. Especially since they were already home and it wasn’t that late. Maybe Yasuo would still go out to drink.

Aside, he was left a little shaken to hear that he looked like he didn’t care about relationships « and all that stuff ». He cared about that, he simply wasn’t able to show it or it could ruin the mood in the flat. The truth was there, Yasuo thought he was doing so well all alone while in fact Yi had suffered from solitude. Less than in the beginning but he couldn’t forget and now he had no idea how he was going to do if Yasuo indeed left to live elsewhere. His heart ached.

« Obviously I’m not or I wouldn’t have fucked you on the couch. I do care, again, it’s just there is no one for me at the moment. »

This time Yasuo stopped and looked at him in the eye. There were many things to see there and yet Yi couldn’t understand half of it. Anticipation, confusion, what could it be ? In any case, Yasuo was thinking and it showed. Then without warning, he came to kiss Yi again, taking his sweet time and exploring his mouth with a lot of passion.

_Oh…_ Many things came to his mind, nothing that he could say. Yi did reciprocate the best he could, quite glad to be held again. Yasuo could get so clingy sometimes, a wonder how he hadn’t made a single move all this time. So he was still touch-starved. Another mystery.

When he parted it was a complete change, same ardent attention direct to Yi with no shame. Yasuo licked his lips before he leaned to whisper directly to his ear.

« Wanna do that again ? Fuck me into the couch, mark me up, make me a mess ? » Not just his husky tone, it was also his deliberately open gestures over Yi’s body, stroking and playing.

Too many ideas, too vulgar. Nonetheless, Yi wanted to, it was impressive how seductive Yasuo could be when he tried. The change of mood was maybe deliberate but for the best. The perfect distraction.

« Only if you want to… » Was he trying to give back a similar tone and teasing ? Maybe, maybe. Except this time Yi got some courage and kneaded a little Yasuo’s butt, having him rock back against him.

« Of course I want to… » Yasuo kissed him again, insistent. As if he wanted to make him moan just from a kiss.

Hands wandered and arousal ran freely, swallowing each other’s sighs and pleased sounds. Yi hadn’t thought about going for it twice but it was nice, he would seize any occasion to share more. Soon he was hard, unable to remain unaffected by Yasuo’s eagerness. It was starting again, vicious need lurking nearby until he was left helpless against Yasuo.

This didn’t go on forever, at some point Yi felt him fumble for another condom while keeping their kiss. A wonder of dedication. Yasuo wanted everything without waiting in that soft frenzy. Yi couldn’t help but rock back into his grasp when he stroked his cock, far too enjoying that moment. Then Yasuo moved off him and that was the sign for next step. This time he went on all four, back turned to Yi not without a small gaze behind as to urge him further.

« Like that, please… »

A good choice of position. It affected Yi more than he could tell, entranced to see him spread himself, giving a nice view of his most intimate place. So well prepared, a bit shiny with lube. _Unfair…_ Just thinking about it he could get aroused all alone, it had felt so good the first time.

A whimper got him out of this short pause, catching his attention as quick : « Oh, yes. I’m here, let’s go. »

Seeing how seductive Yasuo had been acting just before, he wondered if he was going to double down on that and make it even ‘better’. Shaking of both anxiety and anticipation, Yi joined him, front to back and thrust inside with a lot of care. He had to keep this slow, as least to offer more than the first time.

Again Yi got a little overwhelmed as soon as he was back inside, this would require him more occasions to get used to it. Sadly he didn’t have that so he just relished this special occasion. _Don’t think about that yet…_ He wanted to be happy, not to think already about what he was going to miss.

After bottoming out, he was rewarded by an outrageous moan from beneath him. So wonderful, he yearned to draw more from Yasuo.

« Is it to your taste ? Is it enough ? » A semblance of control. Yi had no idea if the game was still one and if he had to seem playful. In any case he enjoyed that, no matter how out of character it was.

The answer was a light laugh, quickly cut off when he fucked deeper into Yasuo, turning it into yet another shameless sound of pleasure

« It’s… More, I need more… Fuck me into the couch, remember… ? » Oh how cheeky he sounded, meeting his thrusts only to make himself more desperate.

« Then I shall oblige… »

Yi did want to play that game, it was really exhilarating and so sexy to hear the latter so confident and yet getting pounded just like he asked. He held Yasuo closer, arms laced around him in that semblance of affection he could find. _Mmmh…_ Around him he felt a bit drier but all so relaxed, just velvet warmth and delicious friction. At least this time he wasn’t going to come too soon, he had good hopes.

« Hah…Yi… Mark me up… ? Ya don’t have to… but—oh ! would be nice… »

It was oddly sweet to hear him interrupting himself to groan and cry out. Yi still paid attention to his request, although it got difficult because he was becoming needy as hell.

« Hickeys… ? » Just to be sure because he’d rather not to something Yasuo didn’t want.

« Shit ! Ah…yes please… » Starting to lose himself again, even struggling to stay up.

Since it was asked and needed, Yi would oblige. While trying to keep the pace under control, he indulged a little in that close time they had, lips trailing over Yasuo’s nape and neck. It was good just too be that close, to feel him clench and sigh after each thrust.

_Here we go…_ The key was not to be too rough on Yasuo although he seemed the kind to like it this way. Yi got to work and sucked lightly on skin, having fun despite the aspect of the request. He was leaving a mark over Yasuo’s body, a sort of souvenir for a day. Useless and yet it meant something. Probably the latter asked only because he liked parading with the results of the night but that was fine for Yi, everyone could enjoy themselves.

The gasp he felt under his lips was a treasure, something so precious. Like this he could feel each of Yasuo’s reactions, his pleas and his need, ragged breathing and shaky moves. _…This seems exhausting._ No doubt Yasuo was going to fall forward at some point, especially given how much he trembled.

Yi did what he thought best, pulling out and gently coaxing him to follow the move.

« Yi… ? Come back…. » Wrecked and yet he could still speak. Yasuo looked behind and tears could be seen in his gaze.

_Oh…_

« This doesn’t look comfortable, come here Yasuo… »

« A-Alright… » Would he cry ? Maybe, at his voice gave away this vulnerability.

With care he guided Yasuo so he was sitting on his lap, back to Yi’s chest. There he returned to hold him close, far too glad to feel his presence in his arms. It could resume happily.

This time the pace was a bit more up to Yasuo so it turned incredibly fast and needy in a few seconds, lowering him with haste on Yi’s cock. _Fuck…_ Maybe that new position only shortened their time before climax but Yi didn’t care, at least now this would be less exhausting for both. He thrust upward to meet Yasuo’s moves, each time making him shake and cry out because it drove him so much deeper. Gravity helped and it got better.

He still had to leave a few hickeys per Yasuo’s request but again the position wasn’t so practical. Yi did what he could, ornamenting flesh of red marks that would fade away soon enough. Maybe next day he would catch a glimpse of on or two, that would be awesome but he couldn’t hope. Yearning to make Yasuo sing his pleasure, he took a good hold over his cock. What a mess already, leaking without pause.

« Gonna cum soon…Ah… » An arm slung over Yi’s shoulder, he increased the pace until he couldn’t even take it.

Beautiful indeed. Yasuo reacted so well, bucking into the grasp and then taking Yi’s cock perfectly. He sounded lost and happy at the same time.

« Yes, come… Come for me gorgeous… » It slipped, Yi couldn’t help that.

The whole moment felt exquisite and he was rather sure he would come just after Yasuo, if not with him as quick. Aiming to please, he stroked him fast and tight until the latter sobbed softly. _Yasuo…_

« Yi… ! » There, it was enough.

Climax shook Yasuo without violence, white stripes falling all over his chest while Yi kept jerking him off. He would do that until the first sign of overstimulation.

« So good…Ah—h... »

Indeed it didn’t miss, Yi came soon enough and held him close until he had properly ridden the high. So sweet, so hot, his need was full satisfied now. When it was over, he didn’t try to move or anything, hugging Yasuo from behind while it was possible. Speaking of, Yasuo was quiet, only sound that came was panting, breathing getting even by the second. Little by little he fully leaned against Yi after pulling out, shifting a little the position until he was back to that certainly intimate position.

Now he could see Yasuo’s face. A few tears over his cheeks but nothing alarming, a blush that clung to his face following the effort. It took Yi a great effort not to get all loving on him, so close to just follow his urges and caress his cute face. Then they made eye contact and Yi wished his thoughts weren’t visible. _God…_

« I think I did better this time. How do you feel ? » Difficult indeed to keep his tone rather normal, he was far too endeared.

« Oh, I feel…fucking good. Damn, I hope tomorrow I’ll still feel it. » Not even looking further Yasuo came closer and kissed him, something that tasted of pleasure and relaxation.

No way to resist that. They held each other as the kiss went, as if they needed that to live. For Yi, it was always so confusing for his own feelings because this was exactly a potential way to offer affection. _Remember, he just likes to kiss. It’s not that deep_. He threw these thoughts aside and focused on this short attention.

The actual surprise was the time spent on it, both lingering on it for a while until Yi parted for good. Better do it now than to think he ever had a chance. When he did part, Yasuo seemed to get the message, getting off his lap not without a certainly sad expression. _I wish I could stay more…_

« I think I’ll take a shower now. Are you still going out ? It’s still pretty early for you, no ? »

« Huh ? Mmmh I don’t feel like it now, got already more than enough. How about we watch a movie ? »

Yi got up but it was still a bit strange to be naked in the middle of the living room now, he just wanted to take a shower and put on some clothes.

« I’m working tomorrow, sorry. This will have to wait Saturday. »

« Oh, yeah. Well, goodnight then. I’ll take the bathroom once you’re done. »

« Alright. »

Quick steps to his bedroom, where he noticed indeed some persistent meowing behind the door. _Oh shit_. As quick he opened it, letting Lily free of this small cage. Well, this wasn’t going to be too long but probably she had noticed the closed door.

« Sorry my lady. »

He tried not to think about the exact reasons he had closed the door but failed dramatically. It was just impossible. Instead Yi focused on what he was doing, ignoring his thoughts for a while.

Only once he was in the shower did he relax a little, right then to be immediately assaulted by his thoughts. That was it, they had sex. He fucked Yasuo. And probably from now they would never do it again.

Was it so sure ?

_I don’t know._ That was too much information at once and not enough time to register everything. Hell, Yi still felt part of the relief and relaxation felt in that moment. In any case, he had to wait next day and see Yasuo’s behavior. Who knew, maybe he could smoothly ask another occasion.

A lot of questions and a lot of affection waiting to be given. Bad idea, Yi couldn’t allow himself to follow these urges, it would catch the latter’s attention. However, he could still ask like any mature adult. As long as it wasn’t a romantic relationship.

_We will see tomorrow._

~ Yasuo ~

_Oh my Gooooooooooooood…_

That was enough, nothing else could describe better what was going on inside his head at the moment. A constant scream of both anticipation and disbelief. Was he dreaming or not ?

_I hope no._ This was extremely good and he could just hope he was perfectly awake and not that he was going to wake up on a Monday morning. 

Right now, Yi was in the shower, there was still the noise of water running and Lily making her usual concerto behind the door. Yasuo could see her from his spot on the couch and every detail like the noisy complaint proved he wasn’t doing a strange dream.

They had really fucked.  _Ahhhh…_

What an interesting development. Like, for real, Yasuo still couldn’t understand what he had done to deserve such a chance. Yi casually joining him in the living and suggesting to fuck. That was it, even his wet dreams were more coherent than this. But at the same time it was so real, there were many things he didn’t know about his friend and this was the time he had learned the more.

Why was he convinced this couldn’t happen ? Because he was sure that Yi never cared about people, at least not in this way. So to directly suggest to hook up, that was a surprise. Even now he remained quite a mystery for Yasuo. Not once he would have supposed he could enjoy casual sex.

_Dammit, he’s gay !_ Now he knew that too and he had been honest, such  a piece of information could have saved him a lot of troubles earlier. However, Yi’s words still stuck with him.  _There is « no one for him at the moment »._ No way to forget that. In one second Yasuo’s hopes were shattered. It was still a little difficult to fully understand what Yi meant but it didn’t see m promising in any cases. No one interest ing  for now. As in a romantic relationship ? No answer would come and Yasuo didn’t want to pass off as the suddenly very interested guy now that he knew his friend was gay. 

_But it was good…_

Extremely good. So much that he feared he might lose his interest in any other kind of one night stand. Indeed even now he couldn’t forget how pleasurable it had been. Having sex with the guy he loved was intense from the start and hopefully he had managed to get it twice. With any other person than Yi now it would feel dull, a substitute. If only they could do it again.

_Yes ?_

That was yet to be asked. They barely finished and now Yasuo was already thinking about asking another occasion. It was just that great, to feel Yi so close to him, fucking him hard and fast just like he wanted. To hear him lose it. _Stop stop, not so soon…_ Any more thoughts would make him aroused again and he couldn’t jerk off now.

Would Yi accept ? Since he had suggested once, Yasuo couldn’t find a valid reason not to do it again. Although he was going to ask just in case, nothing should be taken for granted. Especially not sex. There was no harm in asking. Usually Yasuo didn’t want to come back twice at the same place but with Yi it wasn’t an issue. Imagine if it became a thing and from time to time they just fucked, not even the need to go outside.

Again, he had to ask before anything but Yasuo really wished that was going to happen.

~

Next day arrived before he knew it. At the same time, he had struggled a little to fall asleep, too shaken by the latest event. No big deal, just having sex with Yi. How was he supposed to live his life peacefully now ? Everything was changed and yet nothing at all.

_Fuck._

Now he was awake, considering his life. It didn’t even feel like he had slept at all, Yasuo felt the same restless mood of the evening. Usually by the time he was awake, Yi had already left for the day. This was routine, nothing new.

_Yi…_

As quick his thoughts returned on the topic, making him blush. _It wasn’t a dream ?_

Wanting to be sure – and stupidly aware that this was useless – Yasuo got up and made a bee line to the bathroom. It had to be true and indeed as soon as he looked at his reflection, he had the very proof here. A few hickeys, left there and there over his neck and shoulders. His heart ached and beat loudly at the same time. He trailed his hand over skin, relishing so faintly the soreness after sex. _It’s real. Of course._

How could he even doubt this ? His memories felt far too real, usually dreams were almost completely forgotten or faded away with time. Now he could remember everything, every single detail from the ridiculous time he had last to Yi’s cautiousness all along. Yi had fucked him and it was the best thing ever.

Despite himself, these memories made him horny again. It was unfair but at the same time understandable, Yi was his ultimate fantasy, the man he loved and lusted after. Of course he could get aroused just thinking about this time. Would he indulge ? Yi wasn’t there, that was the whole point. Technically Yasuo could, it wasn’t forbidden.

_Alright, fuck this…_

He closed the door of the bathroom and undressed without thinking much about it. All that was on his mind was Yi, their latest interaction that got repeated again and again. Yasuo lost no time and went in the shower cabin, leaning against the tile. It was almost too cold but he welcomed it, summer time could get impossibly hot. At least this wasn’t the hottest of the day.

How ridiculous to be already so turned on. He took his half-hard cock in hand and teased himself lightly. No risk to be caught, Yi would only come back on the end of afternoon so for now he took his time. First sigh of relief.

One of the first signs that he had given up, Yasuo didn’t try anymore not to think about his friend especially because he knew resisting was useless. In the most tense moment his thoughts would always come back to Yi, now with a new passionate turn.

Slowly he also teased his hole, knowing quite well he wasn’t as relaxed than the night before but he remained a little pliant. Since he actually thought about it, he pushed gently a finger inside, not caring about possible pain. It didn’t even come up, so so aroused that it didn’t matter. So his memories came to play, reminding him how not even a day ago he had been pounded into the couch and he loved every second of it.

« Yi… » Oh he had said that a few times that night too and he had been so free to do so.

The hand around his cock tried to go on the same pace than his thrusts inside but a few times he failed, when he made himself too helpless. Yasuo ended up face to the tile, working himself with a lot of pent-up need. Remember that night, how good it had been to take Yi’s cock and hear his soft words. A dream become true.

What he really wished was to do it again, to make this a frequent thing between them. The first occasion was perfect, why not repeat it ? He wanted to have Yi in every possible way since he would never be able to have his heart and love. Plenty of inspiration for potential times, giving him a blowjob and eating him out, being fucked over the kitchen table or doing it in the shower. Everything as long as it was with Yi. The sole thought made him tighten his grasp, getting really close.

« Ha… Fuck… »

_Where is it… ?_ He wanted to come so he went even harder on himself, looking for that sweet spot. When he did find it, Yasuo didn’t lose a second and came back to it persistently until he was felt trembling under violent pleasure. One last time and then he came, moaning loudly.

_G-Good…_ One thing done.

Now he had to take a shower but no issue with that.

Silence was back and Yasuo was able to think straight again, lingering over this peculiar topic. By default he was quite needy in general and this event had changed a lot of things. Would he even be able to behave properly in Yi’s presence ? Of course but this was going to be a lot more difficult, at least not to think about the way he was spread open to be fucked by his dear friend.

_Fuck_. Before he had done his best not to lust after Yi, now he was a little uncertain about it. This evening he was going to ask, no matter the possible risk to be turned down on his offer.

~ Yi ~

Difficult to interact with Yasuo now that he knew what he looked and sounded like during sex. Yi had to compose himself and carry on, this was incredibly incorrect and immature to let himself be so bothered.

It came to play in the moments they shared, when they were both at home. More than the fact that Yasuo was a lot more present, it had to happen when Yi was so confused by both his feelings and their latest arrangement. How was he supposed to react now ? Do nothing and pretend it didn’t happen ? Of course he couldn’t, he had seen from afar one of the hickeys left at Yasuo’s request. No way to forget about that specifically.

_Crap…_ He was happy to have shared such an intimate thing but at the same time it shook everything in his life. How was he supposed to behave around Yasuo ? Would Yasuo behave differently around him now ? For now he was his typical self, quite talkative while they were having dinner.

This would be enough for Yi, he enjoyed his mere company. He thought. However, sometimes he felt that specific longing for Yasuo, aching to reach for him and to be sweet with him. Sometimes he glanced at Yasuo when he wasn’t paying attention and it made his heart go faster. Definitely in love.

A bit too focused on seeming normal and not at all flustered to be there again, Yi only noticed the silence after a few minutes. _What is it ?_

As soon as he gazed at Yasuo, he knew he had something to say. Almost like a kid having to gather some courage before asking something important or revealing some mistakes. Head tilted to the side, he tried to show he was curious and ready to listen.

« Yes ? Is there anything wrong ? »

Suddenly Yi was a bit scared because this could be anything. Just the two of them in there and they had fucked the latest evening. No way this wasn’t related.

« I…I don’t know how to ask that without being a horny idiot but errr would you mind if we fucked again ? You can say no ! I’m just wondering… »

So yes it was related and not it wasn’t worth being scared. _No way…_ Yasuo was asking him to do it again, while Yi was convinced it was a one night time. Well, that worked for him, not going to say no to that.

This must have showed on his face because Yasuo looked at anything but him, the shyest of pink coloring his cheeks. _Oh my god…_

« I would, please don’t think the opposite ! I…I thought you would rather keep that as it was, only one night but I’d gladly do it again, if that’s fine for you. »

« Oh fuck yes… » This seemed to give him some comfort, equally glad. « I mean, that’s really cool and I know usually I don’t go to the same guy twice but fuck, last night was good… »

Such a mess, sometimes Yasuo could get lost in his words like when he was younger. That brought back some memories for Yi and he couldn’t help but feel endeared over things not changing. At least they were both reacted pretty bad, nothing too shocking.

« When do you want to ? » Genuine question because Yi wanted that to happen soon.

Oh on some occasions being able to see directly Yasuo’s emotions was both a curse and a blessing. Yi almost thought he was already horny, given how hungry Yasuo’s gaze was despite his certain fluster.

It took Yasuo a good minute to find his words, fumbling around : « Ehhhh when you want, for real. Just I don’t wanna bother you and your rhythm. »

« I can anytime you want, except late at night but I know you won’t ask. Whenever you want, I insist. »

If that was possible, they were going to have sex very soon that same evening. At least that was what he could guess from Yasuo’s faint eagerness and every other hint.

« Tonight ? I-I mean it’s alright, we can wait a little but yeah, I’d like as soon as we can… »

Such dear anticipation. It secretly touched Yi to see all this for him, to know another occasion together could put Yasuo in such state already.

« After dinner then. Don’t worry, it’s no bother at all. »

Well, at least he managed to seem casual about it.

« Aye, thank you. »

Dinner then resumed in silence. Maybe that was to be expected because now Yasuo looked really moved, a little faster at finishing his plate. _There is no rush…_ And yet Yi had to admit this was making him eager too. They were going to have sex once more and Yasuo acted all happily flustered about it.

In a few minutes he was done and got up to do the dishes while Yi finished. Not a single word again, only Lily’s gentle pleas when she tried once more to have some wet food. This was useless, Yi wouldn’t cave in. He just petted her and addressed a few soft words.

« Not today, you know it… Courage, my lady. »

Soon enough Yi was done too. To be honest, he just wanted to go and have their fun. He gave his plate to Yasuo and returned to his chair while the latter finished the dishes. During that time, he kept gazing at Yasuo, thoughts focused on him and what could happen soon enough.

In the end Lily ended up on Yi’s lap, since she was cruelly starved then she might as well try to get some affection. For that Yi had no issue and petted her as much as she liked, purring machine on.

« It’s done, can we now… ? » As soon as he cut the water, Yasuo stepped closer to him.

« Of course, let’s go. » But before that he warned Lily : « It’s time, I’ll see you later. » With still some care he held her before letting her hop down and go on her merry way.

Just the time to clean his hands then he found Yasuo heading to the living room again : « Don’t you prefer doing it in a bed ? We can go to my bedroom. »

« O-Oh, alright ! Just let me find my stuff. »

This was a little tactical too, this way he could close the door without banning Lily from access to her food or cat tree. Perfect.

For a time Yi wasn’t realizing yet. What he had yearned before sleep and for all the day, now he would get it. And surely even more. _Maybe we could make a sort of routine…_ Hopeful thinking but it was to be asked again, though now his chances were higher than ever. Yi sat on his bed, starting to undress.

It was rather shyly that Yasuo joined him in the bedroom, a few glances to the room in itself. _Ah, he’s never been here before_. Well, it was nice to know his privacy was respected to that point but Yi felt bad for not providing something similar to Yasuo, only having a couch to sleep on. It wasn’t time to think about that but later he would give it a few thoughts to solve the issue.

What peculiar time before arousal hit. Once more he felt Yasuo’s gaze over him and like every time it made his heart go crazy. How unfair to be that sensitive to praise. Nonetheless, Yasuo sat in bed too and caught him into a kiss. _Ah…._ If only that could be affectionate, Yi would be so happy. In any case he pushed back into that kiss, glad to be able to share this another time. It went and went until he was toppled over in bed, Yasuo pushing him until he was gently pinned down on the mattress. When Yi registered both their position and the deliberate hand groping him, he couldn’t help but moan.

_Oh my god._

It wasn’t enough for Yasuo, he took another kiss exactly as demanding as the first and then rocked against Yi. That was the message. And now Yi was so aware of the latter’s erection while he set a rather needy pace. _Already…_ It was good, he was glad to see such enthusiasm and by the second he got more and more aroused in return, especially as Yasuo took crude pleasure in that. Fast, hard, everything that they needed.

Although this wouldn’t be enough. Yi wanted to feel skin, to feel him in his arms without any kind of barrier. So he parted a little from the kiss, speaking short on breath in that stupid distance between them.

« Take off your clothes… I want to feel you. »

Such need already. Yi couldn’t grasp properly how far he was at the moment, it felt good just to stop caring and to rock against each other like horny teens.

Yasuo addressed him such a dear look that could have been mistaken for loving surprise. Such a lovely blush and glistening lips for all the attention shared already.

« A-Alright, sorry. » And he did it, parting just enough to have room to undress.

Top off within seconds, pants followed too along his underwear but beyond the hot yet clumsy show, it was the urge he displayed that caught Yi staring, shaken. Oh if only he could call him his. Such a tease. Soon enough his own pants were yanked down and he ended up naked under an eager Yasuo ready to take more. Without thinking Yi welcomed him back in his arms, so genuinely happy to have him here to hide anything he felt under his usual composure. No clothes between them, only direct contact when Yasuo returned to their sweet pace. It felt even better, small shock of skin against skin as their cocks glided smoothly. Yi knew he was going to be loud when the latter took both their cocks in hand and stroked, earning a lot of gasps and surprised sighs.

No way to moan openly because they were kissing again, eager press of tongues. Yi could get lost in it now, this was exquisite.

The pace grew almost rough, really fast and needy. It could have scared him if it wasn’t for the pleasure provided and desperation showed. Yasuo clung to him in every way. _Cute…_ It went until Yasuo broke the kiss and whimpered, hiding his face against Yi’s neck. _Oh… He came… ?_ Yi didn’t know, he felt it was wet down there but it could be just precum because they were both so into it.

Soon it became clear Yasuo had found his end, hard thrusts that slowed down until he was only able to recover his breath snuggled to Yi. He was also completely lying on top of him, a bit crushing him but that wasn’t supposed to last long. In this haze, Yi tried to ignore his own need for a while, caressing the latter with barely hidden affection.

« Fuckkkkkkkk… »

_Indeed._

« Yasuo… I hate to break that moment but I’d like to come please… » No other way around, Yi had to voice that, a bit ashamed.

It was as if he had electrified him or something of the sort. Yasuo suddenly rose and looked at him with such deep surprise and fluster, clearly he was sorry for spacing out for a few seconds : « Ah shit ! Don’t worry, I’m here ! »

Yi only had to ask. Now Yasuo was lying by his side very closely and he started to stroke his cock again. Such a mess from their fun, it made the glide much better but Yi was so embarrassed for being that needy. He closed his eyes and surrendered, meeting Yasuo’s strokes on mere reflex.

« Mmmmmh… » No way to keep that in, sooner or later it would escape.

In the end Yi’s hand joined Yasuo’s, quickening the pace until he was left shaking of pleasure. It burned and it felt good, especially as Yasuo was still by his side and pressed a few pecks to his shoulder, his neck, his jaw.

« Yes, come… You’re doing so good… »

Yi would surely regret it later but he turned his face to Yasuo, leaning closer while he tried not to be noisy.

« Please… »

A kiss. That was all he could hope for and it was granted, a desperate need that Yasuo offered gladly, stroking him to climax. Yi had to break it to sob faintly, coming all over his hand.

« Y-Yasuo… »

Everything felt too good for a few seconds, sudden bliss that washed over him. Yi wasn’t so aware of everything going on but he could feel Yasuo’s hand helping him ride this orgasm, his lips giving small attention like another peck to the corner of his mouth.

After the high, Yi was left a little trembling there but so satisfied. On reflex he curled up into Yasuo, seeking contact after that delightful time. No once the attention stopped, whispers and gentle gestures over him.

« Yi ? Did you like it… ? Sorry for coming so fast, I couldn’t take it any longer. »

Yasuo did look a little flustered, probably beating himself for that but it wasn’t that serious. Yi repeated one of his gestures and strokes his hair calmly.

« All good, don’t worry. Would you like to have more ? »

« I-I… yes ! Anything ! » It sounded like something he did want a lot and not just now that it was offered.

« Alright, then we shall go for it whenever you’re ready. »

Himself wasn’t so sure for his own case but no doubt if Yasuo wanted more then he would have no trouble getting aroused. From their first occasions Yi could tell he was quite a needy one, probably linked to his tendency to be touch-starved. As to check that, he petted and caressed Yasuo gently and earned a tighter embrace in return. _He’s cuddly._

« I’ll be ready soon enough…Yi ? Is it fine if you fuck me again ? I’d like to ride you… »

Was it supposed to be obscene to ask ? Because right now Yasuo acted like it was something really kinky he just wished and not some good riding. _I don’t mind at all_. Plus it sounded really nice now that Yi thought about it, being under Yasuo and watching him take them both to climax.

« Please, I would never say no. Do you want me to prep you ? » Little guilty pleasures. Since they were making small requests, he might as well ask that.

« Oh, yes please ! I’m probably quite loose but yeah, go on… »

A move was required. Yasuo rose and peacefully straddled him, looking quite happy to be right there. Yi too was glad to be able to see him, hands going to his waist and thigh in need for warm contact. Right there he got a good view of Yasuo, the small mess of come over their skin and his already half-hard cock. _So fast…_ Yi brushed gently his cock, a little dreamy to be allowed in such intimate setting. As soon Yasuo sighed, a smile upon his face.

Then he handed lube to Yi, anticipation so clear in his gaze and gestures. It was time to get to it and not disappoint. _Stay calm, stay calm_. No need to rush that and anyway as Yasuo had never complained he seemed quite satisfied with the way Yi handled everything.

No way for him to go slower. After slicking a few fingers, he circled Yasuo’s rim carefully. Nothing new and yet it always made him really aroused to actually do it. Yi repeated that a few times until the latter rocked against his hand, seemingly getting impatient.

« Yi, it’s alright… More, please… ? »

_Can’t say no to that…_ Was Yasuo being that sexy on purpose ? Potentially yes but maybe no, he was just getting desperate after this new rush of arousal. A single glance down there and Yi saw that it was true, he was already hard and needing more. Gladly complying, he pushed one single finger inside Yasuo. _Fuck…_ It was quite hot, far from tight but Yi had to hold his self-control because he struggled so much to remain composed. He delved deeper until the last knuckle and then pulled back. So started a small pace, always quite slow and gentle.

« For real, I need more than one… »

Quick nod while he obliged, adding a second finger in pliant warmth. More than enough to stretch Yasuo open, making sure he would be able to take him without issue. Of course, Yi had well seen latest evening that it was fine and Yasuo was more than skilled at that. _Careful, just in case_. Surely this wasn’t the easiest time for him, teased without a lot of relief and yet he took it, moaning softly. Now Yi wished to have more time to explore him, to find his weak spots and to pleasure him thoroughly. _Maybe another time…_

Everything made him aroused in return, it was dizzying to feel how tight Yasuo was around his fingers despite the preparation. Surely that was as loose as he would get and it wouldn’t hurt anyway but Yi didn’t know how long he was going to hold on during it. At least he wasn’t the one leading the pace or it would have turned short.

A third finger and then every single noise from Yasuo was obscene. Tension running his body and yet he bore down on Yi’s fingers like it was a rare thing. It killed him further when they made eye contact by accident and Yasuo grinned again before gasping shakily under this deep touch.

« Enough… » Raw voice and yet so happy. To support his words he took Yi’s hand away and put it over his hip.

This was the signal. Quickly Yi got the condom, used more lube and as soon as he was done, Yasuo lowered himself with haste. The following groan was so loud that Yi got scared he had hurt himself during it. _Oh fuck_. Part of him struggled so much in that instant, he was inside Yasuo and it felt as hot and tight as he remembered it.

« Y-Yasuo ? Take it easy, don’t hurt yourself… » As he spoke a little breathlessly, Yi rubbed gently his hips, soothing what he could.

Not a single move from Yasuo, a little bent forward as if under a huge strain. The angle still allowed Yi to see his face and that was a relief because that way he could be sure that it wasn’t that bad. Just a lot to take at once. Yasuo’s hand over him twitched so slightly where it rested over his chest for support.

« I…Fuck… it’s big… ahah, guess I went a little too fast… » Soft laughter shook his shoulders in the dearest way, bringing a hand up to brush his hair off his face. « Damn… »

« Please be careful… There is no rush… »

« I know, I know… » Having a little recovered, Yasuo leaned down to get a kiss before he pulled back, taking him again slower.

So yes the message was understood. Yi could relax a little although not so much, such pressure around his cock was exquisite. _Don’t… move…_ He couldn’t bring himself to surrender now, it risked to hurt Yasuo if he went too fast. Hopefully at some point neither would care, only seeking crude relief.

Just his hands over Yasuo’s thighs, nothing more, nothing less.

After half a minute to adjust, the pace started rather tentatively but nothing too greedy. More like Yasuo was testing the waters before taking what he wanted. Long drag of his cock inside, Yi had to bite back a few moans because no matter how slow, this was attacking his self control. On the other side he knew that Yasuo was going at his own pace, there was no risk for him and soon enough he was back at softly crying his pleasure.

This wasn’t meant to last. Yasuo always seemed quite needy, the latest time was a good occasion to see that and already the mood shifted to this desperate mess. He sped up the pace quickly, taking more, faster, deeper. Sometimes Yi’s cock brushed his sweet spot and he had the most beautiful reaction, back arching along a vulgar noise.

« Y-Yi ! Do that… again— ! » So careless.

No way for Yi to say anything, he knew he would only interrupt himself with another gasp or surprised moan. _Can’t…_ Instead he caressed Yasuo, stroking skin with care so he understood everything was good. He didn’t have much control on the pace but he rocked back, thrusting up to meet Yasuo’s moves.

Something took him out of his purposely silent appreciation. Yasuo brought a trembling hand to his face, a little bent forward as he looked absolutely wrecked. This had Yi to make eye contact, unable to resist him in any way. And oh Yasuo’s eyes were stunning, filled with tears that betrayed the pleasure taken. He cradled Yi’s face and smiled, the kind of tired grin at the end of the day, just before he dropped his head lower after one rough thrust, whimpering highly.

« Fuck… » The one supposed to be in control and yet he barely supported himself up.

This was doing some damage to Yi’s heart but he accepted it, far too in love to refuse any kind of attention. He wanted to hug Yasuo, to cover him in affection and yet he had to suppress all this. It stung but it was for the best. However Yasuo seemed to have his own cravings, bending to join him so they could kiss again. That looked quite exhausting for him with the harsh pace going on but Yi would always seize an occasion to kiss him, always.

They parted and his first reflex was to gently brush clean Yasuo’s cheeks, relishing his many gasps and muffled moans while he continued chasing pleasure. Hand over Yi for support while he mirrored the gesture and stroked his face. This was getting out of hand, soon he would almost be mistaken by the whole situation. Far too intimate and gentle.

« Yasuo… ? » It turned out quite desperate and out of it but at least he hadn’t made a fool of himself.

Before Yasuo could even speak, he broke and clung to Yi suddenly, a long moan escaping him as first sign of orgasm. If that wasn’t enough to convince Yi then next he could just be aware of how tight the latter got around him, clenching around him with despair. It had to be the end. However he couldn’t watch as he wanted, taken violently to climax too. A strong shiver that shook his body without any rest. In last resort, he coaxed Yasuo down on his cock for the last sparks of pleasure he could get.

« Agh… » The only thing that slipped before he covered his mouth quickly, biting his thumb not to be loud.

Breathe and relax.

Silence was back and now Yasuo was completely lying on top of him, face hidden against his neck while he recovered his breath. _Oh…_ Yi himself had to rest a little, this was really tiring but he didn’t mind having him right there, holding Yi close while there was no need anymore. The embrace was reciprocated, at least for the small comfort they could find afterward. Yasuo had taken so much, it was normal to be down for now.

Neither moved for a time after Yi pulled out. There was no need to rush or to leave for now, merely enjoying this embrace. He knew that Yasuo was back and aware but said nothing for now. Sometimes he nuzzled closer but again, not a single word.

If only they could stay like this for the night. _He won’t want to_. No need to try and ask. What justification could he even use ? Nothing, Yasuo already had a place to sleep and offering him to share his bed would be too obvious.

In the end, Yasuo stirred from this cozy spot and sat up graciously. It was time. _Goodbye…_ Yi did his best to hide his sadness, there was no use in that.

« Thanks again, Yi. I really liked it. » Not as loud and talkative as every day but this could be exhaustion. After all, Yasuo had given a lot during that.

« No need to thank me, I enjoyed it as well. » Yi sat up too, it wasn’t the end of his day and he would now go on his routine.

A pause followed until Yasuo spoke again, more than quiet : « Yi ? You don’t have to agree, now or later but could we fuck again ? Another time, I mean. Not right now. »

Of course Yasuo looked very unsure, a little anxious. He came closer to Yi like a small reflex, nothing direct. The idea was there. _Do it again ?_ For now they had done it twice and Yasuo asked for another occasion.

« I’d like to. But how many times ? To be honest, you only have to ask when I’m free, I wouldn’t mind at all. »

Such sweet surprise from Yasuo. Yi was a little scared to make such an offer, in case it could be refused.

« Like a regular thing ? I-I want to be sure ‘cause… I hook up quite often, maybe daily and… you sure ? »

Better than what Yi could ask. Potentially this meant having sex quite often. He did hope that Yasuo would be quite horny these days, so they had more fun together. _Please…_

« I don’t mind at all. Every time you want, as long as I’m home and available. »

« Every time ? »

It seemed that Yasuo needed to hear it several times. Probably because this was a serious business but Yi was almost in a similar state because he was openly saying any time Yasuo wanted to fuck, he would be there for it.

« Yes. »

And now he was blushing, just a little but Yi could feel it. Hopefully the room wasn’t lighted enough to properly see it.

« A-Alright, thank you. I’ll give you some peace now. » Then without anything else Yasuo got up and escaped.

That was all.

On one hand, Yi was a little sad not to be able to keep him here but most of all, he was so glad to know they would have that for a while. Considering Yasuo’s eager reaction, it would likely happen often. _Oh god…_

From that point it could only go well.

~ Yasuo ~

_Shiiiiiiiiiit…_

From a one night thing to a new arrangement. Yasuo couldn’t believe it but it bounced in his mind many many times for the rest of the evening.

It was a bit later, Yi had gone to sleep after a while, leaving a small goodnight at his attention. Now it was just Yasuo in the living room, staring at the wall while he was first busy browsing on the internet. Lily was there too, judging him from her spot on top of the cat tree. A few times he thought she was asleep and next second she was staring at him.

A good evening. One that could have been perfectly normal except for their fun in Yi’s room.

Even now Yasuo thought about it, not really proud of himself for lingering over it the way he did but it was his thoughts, he was allowed. Satisfied for the day and more. _Damn_. He could still feel the stretch, how pliant he was for Yi. It had been as good as the first time, leaving him deliciously sore and happy with the pleasure taken. _Shit, I should have asked more marks_. A small detail but it mattered for him. A souvenir of the night.

More than the aftermath of sex, he remained stuck on his dumb situation. Why feel so moved by a mere one night stand ? First because it wasn’t just one night, it was the second and because in second it was with Yi. Gone the possibility of a crush, he was truly in love and these times together only convinced him further. Yi had been so nice to him, despite these memories being a little blurry because he was so needy but Yasuo could remember a few things, like the time they kissed.

_Hmm…._ Deeply, he knew he should have been more careful. In intense times he could get really clingy and affectionate, needless to say that with Yi it could get worse. A bit drunk on pleasure. Being reasonable was required but Yasuo was also known for making terrible decisions so he didn’t want to stop himself from being cuddly. Just in case he could blame it on his habits during hook-ups, that he enjoyed contact and company to its fullest. The trick was to convince Yi it wasn’t specifically around him but more of Yasuo’s ways with everyone he fucked.

Odd mood because he didn’t know what to feel, both full of love and a bit confused by this situation.

What would happen ?

Now it was loud and clear that when he needed he could potentially go ask Yi for more. Because it was true. Yi didn’t mind, per his words. Now that he was back on this awkward conversation, Yasuo was in harsh disbelief that he had dared to make another offer. _Fuck…_ And it worked out more than well, no need to torment himself because he was so embarrassed on the moment. Sometimes he wished he could be as composed and casual as Yi, his friend was always so calm even when they talked about serious things like actually have an arrangement between them. It would save Yasuo from many troubles if he were less obvious about everything.

_Every time…_

A bit dreamy he wondered about it. If Yi really meant everything then it could be amazing. Imagination worked all alone and he could picture himself go and ask for another time almost every evening. Of course he would have to check and make sure it wasn’t an issue but now he literally had no reason to go outside. Maybe yes to have a few drinks but for the part about blowing off some steam and getting nice company, it was perfectly taken care of at home so far.

Imagine that, in the best outcome, to be friends with benefits. He would never have thought Yi was that type but good for him, it meant intercourse with his one and only love. The closest he would ever get. To go back from the bars on a Saturday evening only to get fucked on the couch. Yes, that sounded really good and Yasuo couldn’t help yearning more. Everything Yi accepted to give him.

Small sigh in that late night. He could still hope, there would be no love but at least he was enjoying himself. Plus sometimes it really felt like Yi cared about him, probably not in any romantic way but as a friend and in a bed, he was always so kind with him, so patient.

_Fuck, I love him so much…_

Yasuo wished things were different, that he had a chance with Yi too. This was all he ever wanted.

~

Next day they didn’t have sex, as simply as that. The reasons were that Yi had come back from work a bit more miserable than usual and Yasuo didn’t want to add to the pile and ask some casual sex on top of his bad day.

It was a Friday night anyway and it gave Yasuo an occasion to go out once his own day was over. One night of moderate alcohol and dear longing for being so ‘far’ from Yi. It wasn’t exactly the same than usual, now he wasn’t looking for a potential partner for the night and furthermore, his heart was somewhere else. It was fun to be again in public places at night around so many folks but it pointed out how lonely he felt without Yi.

That night he got back home a little tipsy but clear enough not to make too much noise, hopeful that next day was going to be better.

Saturday.

Probably the best day of the week because it was Yi’s only free evening, not having to wake up early next day. For Yasuo, that always was a good time although he was used to go out like usual and find him watching his movie. All day he had been thinking about that specific evening. Now that they had this little thing going on between them, potentially he could initiate sex after the movie. Or during it, if he dared.

Right now Yasuo was on his shift so there wasn’t a lot he could do besides work and think about Yi. Not even sure that he would go out this evening, he wanted all the time he could get with the latter. _Mmmh maybe get some beers on my way back_. He was already bringing them pizza for dinner, so he might as well buy something to drink during the movie. _Oh, and popcorn._

It was worth a message so he texted Yi when he had a minute.

**[hey how about i bring some beers for tonight?]**

At that time Yi was already free for his day so he could often reply quickly. It didn’t miss, in the minute a text arrived.

**[Aren’t you going out tonight ? I’m just curious, in any case you’re welcome to stay for the movie.]**

**[nah i wanna watch the movie]**

**[so yes, beers?]**

Not a real surprise, this was Yasuo’s plan for such a long time. Him staying for the movie was always quite rare.

**[Alright, yes. I’ll pay you back when you’ll be home.]**

**[hell noooooooooooooooooooooo]**

**[We’ll see.]**

**[xD]**

Always the same ‘debate’. In the end, it was going to end on a compromise and Yasuo reluctantly taking half the price since Yi could be very convincing sometimes. Right now he had more important to do than this joke of an argument.

Yasuo was quite thrilled for this evening, all seemed to go well for it.

_Can’t wait !_

~

Fast forward a few hours, they were about to start their movie after dinner. Yi was busy cleaning their plates while Lily was making her usual rounds in the kitchen, meowing urgently for a treat. Tonight she might have one, Yasuo wanted to spoil her a little as she was too cute. Himself was chilling on the couch, trying to flee the terrible heat of summer but there wasn’t much he could do.

A few minutes later Yi joined him, two beers in hand and a very cuddly cat following him. Yasuo welcomed them both, quite glad to see him anytime he wanted.

« Good evening. » All so kind, grinning softly as he handed him a bottle.

The kind of smile that made Yasuo want to avert his gaze or he wouldn’t be able to seem normal. _He’s so fucking cute…_ Sometimes it killed him in the best way. So he played it cool, accepting graciously his beer.

« Cheers. »

He took a good sip while Yi got comfortable on the couch for the movie. It was hot in here so he didn’t go for the blanket like he could do in fresher seasons. In any case Lily hopped on the couch too, this was routine for her to go nap while they watched a movie.

So it could start.

After a while Yasuo wasn’t so much focusing in the movie. It was rather alright but between a movie and Yi, the choice was so easy. He had managed a certain spot on the couch so he could sometimes glance at the latter without making it obvious. However he couldn’t be really close and as he finished his beer and started a second one, everything felt good enough to get bold.

_Nah_.

These thoughts weren’t new, he had to deal with it. And yet he longed for Yi, so close and yet so far. It would be really easy to just stop caring and to flop on his side, leaning into contact. Stupid in summer but Yasuo couldn’t resist him. Maybe the alcohol wasn’t helping, he wasn’t drunk but he knew that if he was in his final state at the end of a typical night out, he’d be dying to cuddle with Yi and more.

Yasuo had to resist it, no way he could afford a mistake now. If he was lucky later it could go smoothly but they weren’t to that point, it would be a shame if he put Yi off and caused this to end too soon. _Mmmh no, please._ As much as it agonized him slowly, he didn’t want to lose everything for being too eager.

_Resist, resist…_

A small challenge in itself. All he had to do was wait until the movie was over, then hopefully he would get fucked on that same couch. _Yes…_ Barely one day without any action and he was left yearning in silence. This could be laughable if he wasn’t that needy. Maybe getting closer chastely would help.

Alcohol helping, Yasuo slowly indulged a little. Anyway, was it truly incorrect to lean gently against a dear friend become fuckbuddy ?

He ended up against Yi anyway. First barely accidental contact then something with a bit more purpose. It was innocent enough, something friends could perfectly do.

What he didn’t expect was the moment Yi deliberately took him closer, an arm around him so they were almost hugging. That would do. _Oh shit, yes…_ In itself, he should have seen that coming because the latter never showed much but paid attention, it could be that he had noticed Yasuo leaning close and so he took the decision for them both to hug. Something so casual it made Yasuo jealous, wanting to do the same without any fear.

_Alright, alright._

Now it was certain he wouldn’t initiate anything anymore, at least not before the end of the movie. Touch-starved as he was, this was more than enough to hold on for a while. Secretly Yasuo relished this moment, far too happy to complain about any lack of attention. The silence in which these moves had taken place could be slightly awkward but since Yi seemed fine with his own actions then Yasuo wouldn’t worry himself. Instead he rested his head to the latter’s shoulder.

At some point Yasuo almost fell asleep. He suddenly woke up, a little surprised but all was fine. The movie was at a much later point but he had given up following the plot for a while.

_End soon ?_

It would be nice because he wanted Yi. Everything risked to lull him back to sleep and he didn’t want to lose an occasion to have fun. Yasuo shifted a little to stretch then settled back against Yi, accepted without issue. _Good…_

Too bad for Yasuo, there were still more than thirty minutes to go. After this eternity, he was mixed between boredom and quiet longing. Lily had long abandoned them either to check her food or to nap in another room.

It was over.

_Yessssssssss….._

The urge came up to have his hands over Yi, as a sort of introduction and implicit question. Not full on tipsy but it did affect a little his initial worry. After Yi stopped the movie, Yasuo followed the move and embraced him from behind, clinging softly to him.

« Yi… ? » Difficult to conceal the craving in his tone, especially as he whispered only for Yi.

« Yes ? What can I do for you ? »

He sounded so sweet, Yasuo couldn’t keep himself from melting. _Cute…_ Slowly Yi got back to his previous spot, comfortably settled on the couch while he took Yasuo closer.

« Can we fuck… ? I’d like to very much… »

« Of course, come here. » Short answers but in every gesture Yi seemed more than glad to have him there, judging from the way he coaxed Yasuo on his lap.

Already Yasuo’s heart beat like crazy, always so sensible to any kindness from the latter. To find himself straddling Yi once more only added to the soft fluster. Why feel like this ? It wasn’t new and he had been looking forward to this exact moment. So horny that he already got aroused in that short time.

_Ah… For fuck sake, stay calm_.

In cases of future panic, it was better to just stop thinking and at last act. Yasuo chased his mouth for a kiss, moaning lowly as soon as he was welcomed. What a dear moment. A bit restless, he tried to focus on that kiss but with everything going on, he was useless, only able to kiss Yi until he had no air left.

The real turn on happened soon enough as Yi got his hands on him, lifting his tank top to get a feel of his skin underneath. _Fuck…_ That would perfectly do for Yasuo, far too pleased to see the latter take some initiatives. In return he rocked against him, setting an easy pace to get some pleasure.

What a slap to feel Yi meet his moves, sighing of relief every now and then. He sounded more than pleased and soon enough Yasuo could feel his erection. Another stupid reason to blush, he was no virgin but to make Yi react positively was the highest praise.

« Yi… Fuck me… I need you… » He shouldn’t be so open about it, although nothing emotional could be found there Yasuo was slightly anxious.

« I’m here, I’m here… How do you want me ? » What a sweetheart, already he blushed a little, tone so gentle as he asked.

« I don’t know, not like that… »

Time figure this out. Yasuo tried to find what he wanted, what felt right. He moved off Yi even though he craved that dear contact, lying back on the couch while he used some strength to keep him close. With luck that would do. Yi followed as he could, ending up on top of Yasuo and between his legs spread wide open.

« Is it… Is it what you want ? » The fluster was mutual now, maybe due to the small amount of alcohol taken earlier.

Yasuo didn’t care, he found him adorable like this despite the blatant arousal of the moment. He nodded eagerly before taking Yi into another kiss, arms laced around him so he would stay here forever. The pace started again, needy rocking against each other as hands roamed freely. What a moment when he distinctively felt Yi’s hand over his chest, squeezing gently in a manner he wished to call possessive. No way to stop himself from moaning, so turned on by every single move. To the point that he broke the kiss, yanking down his pants for next step.

This seemed to prompt Yi to do the same, undressing as fast as he could while they remained in that specific position. Then he leaned down, kissing Yasuo’s neck. That made him shiver, unable to hold back a tiny whine.

« Do you want me to prepare you ? » Murmured closely, there was literally nothing hotter than that.

« I-I’ll do it, I can’t take more… »

Tactical decision because Yasuo knew himself and his limits, preparing himself hard and fast wasn’t an issue at all. Shakily he looked for lube, reaching for his stuff under the couch. For that Yi tried not to bother him by moving away but Yasuo noticed that and pulled him back right where he was. _Stay here…_ More fumbling and then he was getting himself ready, two fingers pushed inside with barely no strain.

« A-Ah… » Sometimes a few sounds of pleasure would slip, that was normal.

Having nothing to do, Yi returned to stroke him with care, gentle touch all over his body. It made Yasuo’s task a bit more difficult since he had to focus but it was good, he enjoyed so much the attention.

« Be careful, don’t hurt yourself… »

With a tone like that, Yasuo would do anything for him. Under that deep stimulation he bit his lower lip, stretching himself quickly. _Faster…_ This didn’t risk to hurt him, he knew how to relax for that. Three fingers inside, he was close to lose grip on reality. It felt good and Yi was so close, so tender while he paid attention to each move.

As soon as he deemed it fine, Yasuo stopped his ministrations, going for the latter’s cock. Difficult not to seem desperate but he had waited for so long.

« Now… Take me… »

Yi sat up in a few seconds, putting some distance between them but this was because he busied himself with the condom and lube. No way to be mad for this, Yasuo endured it silently while stroking whatever body part he could reach of the latter. To see Yi lubing his cock with a few loose strokes really got him bad. _Oh…_ Too sexy for him. The smallest sign of pleasure from Yi was like a treat, so rare and yet so sweet.

Surprise came back when Yi took his legs and slung it over his shoulders. Yasuo hadn’t seen that coming but allowed everything to happen. _Oh my god…_ Like this he knew he was going to get bent in half and as much as it was completely fine for him, he knew this would be too much since Yi was the one handling him. It also didn’t help to see such worried yet aroused expression from the latter, as he checked if this was alright.

Indeed he slowly brushed Yasuo’s face, speaking softly : « Yasuo, do you mind… ? I’m trying something but if it doesn’t feel good then I’ll stop. »

« N-No, that’s good… Just please hurry… »

The fluster was stronger than ever on both sides, Yasuo could feel it in these shivers and cautious moves. With infinite care Yi positioned himself, a warm hand over Yasuo’s chest for whatever reason he had. Then he pushed inside, embraced by burning velvet.

« Aw fuck… »

_Deep…_

Yasuo knew he should be ashamed of himself for being that needy for someone he secretly loved but there was nothing he could do about it. The position wasn’t too vulgar yet since Yi was still sitting up but soon enough he would get to it. They never last long before another kiss, if that was to happen then no doubt he would bend Yasuo until they could kiss. Part of him wanted to cry in advance, that was terribly intimate no matter his previous experience. _Stay calm…_

Once Yi was fully inside, he looked for his gaze, always a little worried. Same thing, he stroked Yasuo’s cheek, cradling his face so gently. Even just for this he had to lean closer and it reminded Yasuo of their position. No doubt he was going to be a mess by the end, already aching to be touched.

« How do you feel ? Does it hurt… ? » So cute of him to be that worried. From down there he looked even more gorgeous, blush reaching his ears.

Shy touches and ragged breathing. Even for Yi this seemed quite a lot to take, trembling a little where he made contact with him. _Damn…_ They had to kiss, it was impossible to resist. Yasuo urged him down, indeed causing himself to be bent in two so the kiss could happen. No fucks given. He clung to Yi, a hand behind his head to be sure he wouldn’t go away. The kiss itself was hard and deep, a lot of tongue to make him understand how needy he had been all this time.

Yi still had them part, a really soft expression showing for a few seconds before he got serious again : « I’ll take this as a yes. If it hurts, tell me. »

After that he pulled out and went back inside, letting a small groan out as control faltered for a few seconds. Yasuo would have found that cute if he wasn’t so overwhelmed already, filled and held down carefully. Yi did it again, thrusting inside without a single sign of pain because Yasuo was just extremely relaxed. Not even thinking he rocked back to meet his moves, each time gasping as he had almost forgot how sensitive he was. _Big…_ Nothing too difficult of course but his affection made it rough for him. A look up there and he found Yi eyes closed in concentration, keeping a good pace.

_Beautiful…_

This wasn’t a dream. Even after a few days Yasuo couldn’t believe he was getting pounded into the couch by his only love. Between that, the strong moves that hit right on his prostate and Yi’s care, there was nothing to hold back his tears. It began slowly but Yasuo couldn’t do much about it except feel it blur his vision and trail down his face. So he tried to hide his face, unable to stay composed at all. It was good, every move shook his world and yet it was getting too much.

After a while, he did sob and that marked a turning point in their fucking.

« Yasuo… ? » If that was some good news, Yi did sound as lost as him, breathless and affected by need.

Since he was hiding his face, Yasuo didn’t see him but he did feel when his hand was taken away urgently to reveal his face. _No…_ Yi didn’t need to see that, it was too sensitive, too private.

« I-I-I’m fine… Don’t---hgn ! …stop… » No matter what, he didn’t want Yi to stop.

« Are you… sure… ? Y-You’re crying… »

Exactly what he shouldn’t say to make Yasuo stop. Yes he cried but this was out of pleasure and happiness, nothing wrong. He had to make Yi understand so he kissed him, devouring any king of worried question while moaning into Yi’s mouth. _Don’t…_ With everything that happened, he got quite tight around him and that only quickened the pace, almost rough since Yi seemed equally needy.

The tears wouldn’t stop. It went on and on until Yasuo couldn’t bear it and touched himself. Make this quick, he didn’t need to make a show of his emotions. The kiss would soon break, both needed to breathe. As soon as it was over Yi nuzzled his neck, pressing him down in the couch while he fucked him thoroughly. This was the end, it had to be.

« Yi… Harder, please… I… » What did he want ? His voice was close to just break too.

Then Yasuo truly felt the change. Yi kept his legs spread open and sped up the pace until it was just need speaking. Almost violent. A few times Yasuo chocked, crying out outrageously while his nails dug a little into flesh. Only red marks, nothing too painful but he was too gone to realize. He couldn’t believe that pace, Yi was so far into that, it was heartwarming to see he could let go of his composure even for a few minutes. Fleetingly Yasuo thought this was so sexy, he wished Yi could go wild on him more often.

The edge hit before he knew it, a sudden white flash that blinded him when he came.

« Ah—Ahhhh— ! Holy… »

« Fuck ! » That one was surprisingly loud from Yi but it was understandable in their situation.

Yasuo felt many things at once, so drained of his energy while still being held down and pounded into. Far from an issue, he was far too comfortable in that sweet bliss to even care about the quick thrusts. _Good…_ Lazily he looked and yes Yi really was deep in it, clinging back to him with his face buried against his neck. Nothing to see.

Soon enough Yi found his peak, whimpering so close to him : « Yasuo… »

Time to have some feelings. It was unfair but Yasuo wouldn’t be mad, he was weak for him. He welcomed everything from Yi, to be used for his pleasure on the end and to take care of him in this blessed second when he recovered. A good occasion to be quietly affectionate.

Slowly it came to an end, erratic thrusts completely stopping as Yi had finished. They remained like this until Yasuo couldn’t bear it any longer, far too shaken. Not wanting to bother him too much, he moved his legs down until he could feel a bit again.

_Fuck, nice…_

« Damn, I can’t feel my legs. » Said while chuckling slightly but his voice remained quite affected by bliss and tears. _Oh no_.

In any case it made Yi react, moving from his cozy spot to look at him after he pulled out. The condom was dealt with, now he was free to focus on him. He even gave Yasuo some space to let his legs down, massaging gently for blood circulation.

« Hey, are you alright ? I’m sorry, looks like I went a little too far… »

_Ah yeah, he’s worried_. Understandable but there was no issue. Yasuo pulled him down so they could cuddle a little, rather carefully but determined anyway. Yi didn’t fight that, coming by his side and relaxing a little at last.

« Answer me, Yasuo. Was it too much ? » It seemed that he wouldn’t drop that topic without a proper answer.

Unable to resist him, Yasuo curled against him, glad to be there. The question remained, he had to answer.

« It was good, don’t worry yourself for this… For real, I wish you’d fuck me that hard another time, it was sooooo sexy. »

Yi didn’t reply and his hand previously busy caressing Yasuo went still. _Ah ? Wrong to say ?_ Suddenly he got scared because it might cross the limit.

« …You liked it ? » It came out so low and hesitant, almost innocent.

« Of course yes ! I mean, that’s really hot to see you go wild, I’d be down for it any time you want… »

Caresses resumed, everything was fine. Yasuo knew they wouldn’t stay like this forever and already he was overstaying but it was so nice to cuddle like that, basking in the comfort after bliss. As long as Yi said nothing about it nor moved.

A quiet hum went before Yi spoke again : « I was mostly busy trying not to hurt you. This time you felt a bit more sensitive and it scared me when you cried. But if that’s what you want, I’ll try that another time. »

A small victory for the day, besides having fucked once more. Yasuo was happy now, he held him a little closer as to ride that joy.

« Thank you ! But you don’t have to worry about me, I can take a lot and you can be sure I’ll make it known if you hurt me. » Again he laughed, so glad to be granted such an occasion.

« I’ll worry no matter what but thank you for telling me if it happens. »

It ended on a rather quiet note, something intimate. He tried not to think too much about that but it was difficult.

« And you Yi ? Is there anything you’d like to try ? » Yasuo preferred to ask because so far it was a lot of things that catered to him. Possibly Yi would want something new.

Silence again. It left him curious until Yi answered.

« I… I don’t know if you would accept that. »

_Ohoh_. Now that was interesting. Already Yasuo’s thoughts raced, trying to guess what he might be asked.

« I’m no one to judge, tell me and I’ll say if it’s fine. »

_It’s kinky ?_ Really, what a surprising night. He wondered what Yi wanted to try. Suddenly their embrace became a bit tighter as he kept Yasuo against him.

« Could you fuck me… ? Let me bottom ? » So shy now.

_OH_. Yasuo wasn’t expecting that. He thought again, trying to be sure he didn’t misheard.

« Ya want me to top you ? » Maybe it showed in his tone but he tried to repress that disbelief, it could be taken wrong.

« Yes please. » With that Yi hid a little against him, closing himself.

So it was right, he was asking Yasuo to fuck him. As if it was highly kinky and vulgar. _But no ??_ Yasuo couldn’t understand such reaction, there was nothing shameful in that and he would gladly oblige for a good occasion.

« Fuck yes, I’ll do it. But you don’t have to be scared like that, I thought you’d ask something hardcore. » For Yasuo it was funny but he didn’t want to sound like an asshole making fun of him.

« It’s still a bit difficult to ask, you seem to enjoy only being on the receiving end and I’d hate to ask you something you simply don’t want. »

Normal but this wasn’t extravagant. Yasuo could very well fuck him if that was what Yi wanted. No issue on his side.

« Mmmh I do prefer to bottom but for real I can be on top on occasions. No big deal. Wanna try some new things ? »

Once more Yi got quiet without any explanation. This time Yasuo parted slightly to look at him. _Aww_. That was one good blush he saw there, making the latter even more gorgeous than he already was. It confirmed a little his hypothesis that either Yi never bottomed or it was something rare for him. Again, it would be Yasuo’s pleasure to take care of him.

« Hey, it’s fine. It’s always good to try and find what you prefer. » If only he could keep Yi out of that fluster.

« This is what I prefer. » He blurted out suddenly.

« What ? »

_Wait, what ?_

« I know I don’t have that much experience but I’ve always bottomed. That’s what I prefer and… and when we started having sex I had never been the one on top before. I’m sorry. » Yi was averting his gaze, something so rare and so emotional.

_Shit… so it means that… ?_ Yes, actually he had been Yi’s first time on top. Now Yasuo’s blush could match his, deep staining red.

« Ahhh it’s fine ! Don’t be sorry ! But, so when we fucked, that was the first time you topped ?? Sorry, I didn’t know… I should have made it better for you. »

How stupid and thoughtless of him. Yasuo should have asked that night, to be sure they wanted the same thing. Now he learned that by being so needy and hasty he had a little forced Yi to be on top. Surely this wasn’t a big issue but Yasuo felt bad anyway.

Yi was still looking away, clearly embarrassed. That was too much emotion for a day, Yasuo only realized how expressive the latter could be in their intimate times. Nothing out of character and yet it made him flustered in return. From a rather blank facade to such dear expressions, there was a whole world.

« I… Yes it was the first time I topped but please don’t think it’s important. It would have happened one day or another and I’m glad it was with someone like you. »

_AYE_.

Exactly what Yasuo didn’t need to hear or he would get hopes again. _Nah, he probably doesn’t mean it like that_. In any case, he felt a like a puppy being rewarded for good behavior.

« You sure… ? I could have been more careful. »

« It was the best it could be, trust me. Plus you were already careful and it ended quite well. »

« Alright, alright. »

He wouldn’t fight Yi about that, on his side this evening and every other had been more than good indeed. However this new knowledge would take time to be registered. Yasuo stayed quiet, enjoying the hug as he could.

The « I’m glad it was with someone like you » rang in his mind, quite touched, a bit confused and sad about what could have been. Since Yi considered he had been careful, surely that was what he meant. He trusted Yasuo.

_Well_. Now the topic was over and his time was fleeing. In itself, he was already where he was supposed to be, if there was a move it would be from Yi. And yet he didn’t make a move, staying in that close embrace.

They stayed like this for ten long minutes. Yasuo was happy but at the same time he got increasingly anxious about making it uncomfortable for Yi. Was it alright ? Most likely yes but he didn’t know what to do, too tense to relax. What else could they do on a Saturday evening ? Technically it wasn’t that late. _We could fuck again_. Did he really need to ? If he tried even slightly, he was sure to get excited again. But it had no point if Yi didn’t want to.

« …Yi ? »

Before initiating anything, he wanted to be sure. Maybe it was close to Yi’s sleep time.

« Yes ? » Murmuring closely, enough to give his a sweet shiver.

« Wanna fuck again ? It’s still a bit early and I wouldn’t mind having you once more… »

« I can refuse you nothing. Honestly, you’re really sexy so it won’t take long to get me… interested. » With these quiet words Yi traced gently his body, warm hand over Yasuo’s side until he squeezed his ass.

_Mmmh~_

This was open consent, Yasuo could now have fun. Plus, what a nice compliment. He always found Yi extremely attractive and it made him equally proud to know he had a similar effect.

He started slowly, a few wandering hands over Yi to make him react a little. Then he got an idea and acted on it. Yasuo moved in their embrace until they were spooning, him being the little spoon with Yi right behind. _Yes…_

« So little spoon… ? » It sounded so low that it could have been affection were they something else than fuckbuddies.

« Damn yes. Mmmh tell me if you want something else. Or maybe you want me to fuck you now ? » Yasuo just remembered that and indeed it could be an idea.

« Another time, you already seem to have an idea and I… I’d like to have more time for that, so on another occasion. Go on… » To support his point, Yi took him closer until there was no space between them.

In such lack of distance, Yasuo couldn’t ignore the presence of a dick against his ass. Not so hard for the moment but if they were to continue, Yi would get aroused quite fast. What turn on, already he was getting needy simply in reaction to Yi’s moves. _Mmh… unfair…_

« G-Good… »

So this would do for a while. He tried to feel Yi up but in that position, there wasn’t a lot he could, especially because he couldn’t see. The best part was the way he was taken care of, held tightly against Yi and gently teased. They had to get in the mood but obviously it wasn’t an issue. Soon enough Yasuo was hard, helpless for any kind of touch. He even grabbed Yi’s hand to guide him lower, aching.

_Please…_

« Yasuo… May I… ? Soon ? »

To hear him already panting between every peck was another turn on. Yasuo could feel him rock against his ass, finding some pleasure in what must have been a long wait. Good thing he was already prepared, that was one worry less.

« It’s fine, fuck me… »

« Alright, thank you… Do you have another condom ? »

Yasuo’s special drug, Yi’s voice whimpered right behind him. He tried to make some sense out of this mess, then understood.

« Oh, yeah. One sec... » More fumbling but he found one where he kept it. However, he would soon need to buy more. « Fuck, that’s not the last but soon I’ll have to buy some if we continue… »

In any case he had one and he gave it to Yi who quickly took care of that.

« I’ll buy a box, don’t worry… »

Of course he would have debated that shortly if Yi hadn’t thrust back into him, careful as ever but the sudden feeling still made him highly.

« Yi, fuck ! …Oh my god… »

A similar groan escape the latter, relaxing a little once he was completely in. Yasuo was already having doubts about lasting, being hugged so dearly while still getting fucked deeply made him shaky. At least they were lying on their side so there was no risk to fall.

« Too fast… ? Sorry, you feel so good, I can’t… »

_Ahhhh…_ Now if Yi started to talk then it was over, Yasuo wouldn’t be able to hold on for too long.

« Naw… It’s fine… go wild, would love to see that… »

« I-I’ll try to but be careful… »

Nothing else to add, plus Yasuo was far too busy gasping after every thrust. Clearly Yi was needy too because he kept him pressed to his front, first rather slow in his moves but soon it go stronger, sending Yasuo to cry out when it hit that tender spot.

All this because of him. For that he was more than proud, he made Yi desperate like this, with the way he behaved and talked. Yasuo wished they could share more, to be bold now that it was quite certain they would fuck often. The need to be playful came back. For as long as he could bear it, he clenched around Yi, feeling him twitch on reflex after such move. Meeting his thrusts worked too but he wanted to rile him up, to give him a safe moment to go wild.

« Yi… Harder~ ? » This was going to be fun.

Everything had an effect and Yasuo felt it. First because the embrace got a bit more powerful around him but also because he sensed a slight change. One of Yi’s hands went to his hip, urging him stronger to follow the thrusts. A real pounding. Yasuo could tell it was heard, so breathless, only able to writhe in their hug.

It wasn’t enough, he wanted Yi to give everything. Fighting his own urges Yasuo tried to lie down on his front, stopping for a while this rough fucking but he needed more. Yi sounded quite confused, trying to get him back.

« Don’t…go… » Oh, so lost in his need.

« No please… trust me, it will be… shit ! Gonna be good… » Now that he was on his front, he looked at Yi, hoping he would understand. « Come here… »

The dots were connected or maybe it was instinct speaking. In any case Yi got on top of his and resumed contact as he could. It wasn’t long before Yasuo felt his cock again, moaning a bit weakly in reaction.

« Yes… »

The first thrust was quite slow since Yi would always remain cautious but after that, he didn’t hold back and resumed his intense pace. Yasuo had to grip the couch, overwhelmed by everything. He felt that building warmth, pleasure increasing until he would only be able to cry under the latter. It wouldn’t last. Behind, Yi wasn’t exactly rough but he was really making an effort to satisfy him, or maybe he was just horny too. A few sounds escaped, grunts and moans for this had to be good on his side too. _Hot…_ Yasuo wished he could see him, however he had already asked a change of position, he wouldn’t make another one.

« So… big… Oh— ! Fuck, Yiiiii…. »

« …Hurts ? Or good… ? » Almost funny to hear him try to worry in such a moment.

« Fucking… good ! …It’s fine… I sw—ear… » To his credit, Yasuo sounded quite ridiculous too, begging to be fucked like that.

That was enough, he cried. A few times he sobbed, trying to muffle that against the couch but it could be heard nonetheless, leaving him so exposed. _He will worry…_ How could he simply explain to Yi that yes, he happened to cry during sex. It wasn’t worth worrying over it, so Yasuo did his best to hide it though his control was close to nothing now.

Again, he was right. The pace got slow again and it made him cry out of frustration, trembling under him. _No…_ Yi gently coaxed him to turn his face despite his own desperation to continue.

« Look at me… »

Since Yasuo was resisting a little, face resolutely down then Yi stopped completely. Not to the point of pulling out but he wasn’t thrusting back anymore, which really sent Yasuo in terrible despair.

« Fuck me… I swear, it doesn’t hurt, I’m just a crier… » A single look back and it was beyond his strength, Yasuo couldn’t bear to be that vulnerable. « Yi I need you… I wanna cum so bad… »

It broke his heart a little to see equal vulnerability from Yi. He wasn’t crying or anything but his face was full of emotions which showed his composure was gone. With such dear care he caressed Yasuo’s face before leaning to give a small peck.

« I… Sorry, I’ll do my best… »

And he did. All that Yasuo registered was his presence right against him, front to back and then a hard move that made him see stars. Yi was back at it, this time with less fears. As if he had given up on this faint control. He embraced Yasuo from behind and thoroughly pounded into him.

« Nngh… I’m close ! P-Please… I need… »

« Come for me, beautiful… »

Praise as sweet as honey. Sadly he barely had the time to get flustered about it that Yi rammed back inside, hitting right on his prostate. It was over, Yasuo came with a less than dignified sound that could be heard in a porn movie. No thoughts anymore.

A few seconds later – or what he thought to be – he felt everything, Yi’s pleas right to his ear, the needy pace and that powerful grasp over him. Yasuo didn’t care anymore, all felt good and he had come. Needless to say he was the opposite of tight, welcoming the latter gladly. Every rocking shook his frame, filling his heart with joy.

It was good, Yi had called him beautiful and now he was taking pleasure out of him. _He needs help…_ Just because he felt like it, Yasuo did his best and tightened a little, hoping it would bring him over the edge.

A sob. Nothing more. Yi came, clinging to him.

_Beautiful…_

Being stuck on a compliment wasn’t something he was used to but now Yasuo couldn’t do otherwise. Blissed out, pressed donc the couch and taken care of. What else could he ask for ? Some love however this wasn’t an option. He paid some attention to what was going on for Yi but all was fine. After finding his end, he had slowly come to a stop right on top of Yasuo, limp.

It ended more than well. Of course the interruption wasn’t expected and he would have to explain why it was fine but pleasure was far too good to care right now.

_Oh, sleepy…_

Normal, he had just come and all was warm and nice. Plus, this was his bed, he could technically fall asleep right there. But maybe Yi would get mad about it so he tried to shake himself out of this slumber.

Gently he patted around until he found Yi’s head, resting against him with now slow breathing. Recovering, no doubt. Yasuo stroked his hair with care, along a small signal to move.

« Hey, doing fine ? »

As quick there were moves behind and Yasuo felt that weight lifted off him. _Mmh_. It also caused Yi to pull out and that had him hold back a pitiful sound because that rough fucking made him a little tender. _Shit_. Yi didn’t go far, he simply tried to sneak between him and the backrest so they were again hugging on the couch. Yasuo also turned to face him, making more room for him to lie down.

Only after making himself comfortable did Yi speak : « This was quite intense and exhausting, I loved it very much. And you… ? »

The question had a deeper meaning because he softly reached for Yasuo’s face and wiped the tears left.

« No lie, that was amazing. You’re really cute when you’re letting go. » As soon he told that Yasuo regretted it, sometimes he spoke too fast.

Indeed what a stupid thing to say. Yi stared at him without hiding anything and he did look quite surprised, if not embarrassed. Which made him even cuter.

« …I tried to do my best and not to hurt you. Was it to your taste ? » His composure was shaken, especially with such blush.

« Yes, don’t worry… You know, it’s normal when I cry, I often get overwhelmed. Take that as a compliment, it means it’s excellent. » Maybe if he joked it would go better. Yasuo knew he was blushing dark after such mistake.

« I know but I’d rather make sure I’m not hurting you. This is supposed to feel good, not the opposite. »

« Or you can trust me. Pretty please… ? » Special puppy gaze for him, it might work.

« I already trust you, Yasuo. But I’ll do my best to refrain myself from worrying for nothing. »

_Trust…._

Well, that night was blessed. Yasuo wanted to say more but this risked to out him, plain and simple. Instead he went quiet and curled up against Yi, hoping this could easily pass of as mere need for contact.

To feel Yi accepting him closer was a real gift and Yasuo wondered how far he would go before being found out. May it never happen but at the same time, was it certain Yi would react so badly to it ? He was such a dear friend and since he didn’t mind having sex with him, surely this wouldn’t be so terrible.

Time went comfortably until Yi broke silence : « I’m sorry to break the mood but we’ll have to clean up. »

Yasuo groaned, far too happy in his spot against Yi.

_Why…. ?_

~ Yi ~

_What are we doing ?_

It had been days since the beginning and Yi wasn’t so sure about this arrangement they had. When Yasuo explained, it sounded easy but for real, he was a little confused by the whole thing. Positively confused. Because that was simple, they had sex on regular basis, almost every day except for a few times Yasuo hadn’t made a move on him. On these times, Yi guessed that either he didn’t need or he tried not to bother him so often. It was good for him, each occasion gave proper relief and there were no complaints.

Then why was he confused ? Probably because it was the very first time he had sex outside a romantic relationship and that was such a big change. Usually for him having sex was a time to be affectionate but this time wasn’t the right one. He couldn’t. Yasuo thought he was merely interested in sexual relief.

_He looks happy…_

Yasuo went out sometimes but he definitely stayed home a lot longer. By his own decision. In any case Yi was glad to see him every evening, compared to these previous times he was more than happy. May it last. The other thing he noticed was that Yasuo didn’t hook up since they had started. Easy to know because these were the nights he spent outside and now Yi was sure that it hadn’t happened again. And yet he looked as cheerful as ever. So one didn’t change anything for him. Or maybe it was simply sexual satisfaction that made him so peaceful and he was getting it from Yi.

About not seeing him sleep outside, Yi was oddly glad. Deeply, he knew that was a kind of jealousy, he loved Yasuo so to know he wasn’t sleeping with someone else was a good thing. For him. Yi shouldn’t think like that, Yasuo was free to chose however he wanted and himself had no say in that. But he couldn’t deny feeling that sweet relief that for now he was the only one Yasuo went to.

_Don’t, soon he might sleep outside again_.

Until that happened, Yi was going to relish their time together. This also included waiting for next weekend. Barely a week in their arrangement and he was slowly yearning for that time. Because Yasuo would top this time. Yi had asked to reserve that for Saturday night because it had been a long time and he would rather not be in discomfort next day for work.

Imagination could do so much. A few time he lightly got aroused thinking about it. Since he first had that wet dream, his libido was just too much and Yi didn’t know what to do with himself. Maybe that was normal because after a very long time he loved again and more than that, he craved again. All it took was a single spark, one little push and now he could only hope for next occasion to have sex. The good side was that Yasuo was so touch-starved and horny that there wasn’t much of a break between each time. One day, at most. Yi knew he only had to wait and all would be good for him.

Even if it meant growing more and more attached to Yasuo.

~

Thursday evening, not really the end of the week but at least the first half was over. Yi was on his way back home, wondering quietly about what he was going to cook them for dinner. Like always his thoughts returned to Yasuo, had he ever left ? This was normal, they lived together and more than that, he loved him. An excuse to think about what they would do next.

_Hmm…_

Yi knew he should be a little ashamed of himself but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it. At least during the day he ignored it completely and allowed himself a few thoughts once his work day was over. And anyway, was he truly doing anything wrong ? They had sex so often, to wonder about it wasn’t a crime.

The latest night came back to his mind, always so sweet and hot. This time he had taken Yasuo to his bedroom, which wasn’t so often because usually the couch was enough and it was where they lived most of time.

_I’d like to take care of him_. To take his time with Yasuo, maybe Sunday afternoon if it was accepted. There wasn’t much they had tried and Yi yearned to pleasure him thoroughly until he couldn’t take it anymore. If he wasn’t allowed to openly give affection then he could be as good as possible. One evening wouldn’t be enough, this would require a few free hours so Sunday it would be.

Meanwhile he arrived at his station so he forgot about it a little. _Home…_ Yasuo and Lily, two reasons to be glad to be back. There wasn’t even the sadness to come back to an empty home, now Yasuo was almost always there.

Quick steps like always, he made it to the building, to the right floor, to the right door. Barely one turn of his key in the lock and Lily was meowing behind the door. _Awwww…_

Once he was inside, Yi sat on the floor to pet her efficiently. It was good to be home and to see a cute cat so glad for his return.

« Hello you beautiful lady, how was your day ? » She started purring so it made him even happier.

« Nothing really interesting, she napped all day. Helloooooo ! »

Here came Yasuo, straight from the living like always. Instantly Yi gazed at him, punched by the need to kiss him hello. Their relationship was nothing like that though so he repressed that. _I wish…_

« Hello to you too, how are you doing ? » Trying not to sound fond or anything was difficult but he had to. Yi stood and took off his docs, it was time to relax.

« Nah, fine. Day was pretty good. And you ? »

It was rather cute to see Yasuo following him around while he took his routine after work, getting something to drink like juice or water. Like a moth around a lamp. Yi didn’t mind at all, he enjoyed company especially Yasuo’s.

« Tired, at least it’s over. Do you have any suggestions for tonight’s dinner ? » It was almost a habit to take his glass to the living room and get comfortable on the couch. At last he was at home.

« Errrr maybe the gnocchis ? Sorry, I swear tomorrow I’ll go for groceries. »

« That will do, I don’t feel like eating something fancy tonight. Do you… » And then he noticed Yasuo wasn’t there, in the living room. He hadn’t followed.

Yi would have been a little disappointed but there had to be a reason for this. Soon enough the latter came back, closing the living room’s door behind him. _Mmh ?_

He was more than curious now, watching Yasuo come closer casually but this was suspicious.

« Yes ? »

_Is there anything wrong ?_ Maybe Yasuo wanted to have a serious talk, over his personal issues. Yi put his empty glass on the small table, head tilted to a side in curiosity.

« Oh, nothing, nothing. Don’t worry. Just… » Without adding anything else, Yasuo stopped right in front of him and dropped to his knees.

_AH_.

Before making any hasty conclusion, Yi waited a little. This could be something else. _Wait, wait, wait…_ Next moves did further that first idea as Yasuo left a hand over his leg, standing his gaze with light anticipation. Yi didn’t dare to move, frozen on the spot while he overthought.

« Yi, can I…? » So shy now.

No doubt now. Yi took a deep breath and nodded, already feeling a little turned on. He had been thinking about what they might and this was exactly something he didn’t mind.

« If you want to, yes. » Staying calm was difficult, he did his best to remain composed.

« Of course, I wanna make you feel good. Thank you. »

Enough for Yasuo. He came closer and spread Yi’s legs open to have good access. That only increased the fluster but at least both were touched by it, at different levels of blushing. _Don’t…_ If only he could stay composed and take this smoothly. However it was Yasuo offering a blowjob, in no way he could keep some control since already he got hard, restless.

First Yasuo cupped carefully his crotch, surely assessing the situation and that mere move made Yi buck faintly against his hand. A sigh fell. _Quiet…_ At the same time, he felt extremely lucky and also quite taken aback because he wouldn’t have imagined that kind of offer yet.

Next move had him bite back a needy sound when Yasuo unzipped his pants, haste not even concealed while he freed Yi’s cock. Another moan came up and it wasn’t even his so he did blush dark to see and hear such reaction from Yasuo.

Why react like this ? They had already had sex before, it wasn’t new. Easy but Yi couldn’t ignore that, everything felt so fresh. Not even waiting Yasuo stroke his cock to full hardness, making a good effort at it with some teasing at the tip. To see how little time it took to get ready made Yi even more flustered, feeling that blush reach his ears. It hadn’t even started.

« Yasuo… » What did he want to convey ? Nothing and yet he spoke, pleading.

« I-I’m getting to it, don’t worry… »

True to his words, Yasuo leaned closer until he could go down on him. Not even taking this slow, he merely took Yi’s cock with ease.

« Ah… » _Stay quiet…_ But it was too difficult, he hadn’t got such sweet attention for a very long time.

As if it wasn’t enough, Yasuo kept gazing at him from time to time, surely gauging his reaction and making sure it was good. It was too much for Yi, he couldn’t bear to keep eye contact when he was being pleasured like this. Instead he kept his eyes closed, which caused everything to feel a bit more intense for him.

Yasuo was good at it, it was so clear. He kept taking more and more, swallowing around his cock with ease. All so smooth and clean. Yi merely brought a hand in the latter’s hair, both by soft affection and fear to let too much to see. And Yasuo didn’t seem to mind at all, he even brought a hand to cover Yi’s.

There was a short pause though as he parted from this attention : « Hey, feels good ? You can hold my hair, I don’t mind. »

Just for this Yi opened his eyes and again he was rendered useless because this was far too attractive. Yasuo was blushing too, some saliva glistening over his lips when he grinned as the attention was back on him.

« It’s… good indeed. Be careful, don’t hurt yourself for my sake. » Since he was allowed, Yi left his hand in Yasuo’s hair although he would remain cautious not to pull.

« Nah, you won’t hurt me at all. Now relax and enjoy~ »

That he could do, except for the part about relaxing. Yi couldn’t help that, he remained quite tense not to lose control and risk hurting Yasuo. It resumed quick enough and again, Yasuo took him to the root without a single sign of pain or strain. It was blessedly good, Yi had to control himself not to buck too hard in his mouth. Head tipped back, eyes closed, he bit his lower lip hoping he would remain quiet. Hopeful.

The pace was set, head bobbing in rhythm while he took Yi again and again. So intense, he squirmed a little under that attention. _He’s too good at this…_ Already he got close.

« Yasuo… I risk… to come very soon… » Could he sound less breathless ? It was a little mortifying to be so needy and affected by it.

It didn’t have the effect expected. Yasuo redoubled his efforts, both hands over his hip and thigh to urge him closer. He licked and sucked, making a few crude noises in the middle of his enthusiastic attention. More and more often Yi’s control slipped, he rocked into Yasuo’s mouth and the most unbelievable was the lack of care from the latter. He accepted him, taking him deep with hunger.

_Soon…_ Debauched moan that couldn’t be taken back. Yi was so close, he knew he was going to come after next move. Indeed Yasuo deep-throated him and that was the end, he shot his load down his throat without a single chance to hold it back.

« Sorry… Ah— ! »

It wasn’t allowed to feel that good. In the end, Yi did relax, utterly satisfied in this soft afterglow. Recovering his breath wasn’t so fast but everything was tingling of pleasure so he didn’t mind. On reflex he caressed Yasuo’s hair, mind lost for a good minute. _Oh…_

Hands over him. Yi opened his eyes and found Yasuo urgently coming up to sit on his lap. Everything was in a sort of blur, Yi had to focus a little to register what was happening. When he did, Yasuo was shakily unzipping his own pants, getting his cock out before he starting touching himself quickly.

_He needs…_

As if it wasn’t obvious. Next second, he was pulling up Yi’s shirt to reveal his chest, grabbing him needily. That was hot to be the target of such desperation, Yi let him do and even took him closer so Yasuo could grind against him.

« It’s good, come on… »

With time Yi only realized the depth of such craving and it was dizzying. Yasuo basically leaned into him until he could nuzzle his neck although that didn’t muffle a single sound. So noisy, it would have almost turned Yi on again but he was too far in this lingering bliss. In any case he brought a hand around Yasuo’s cock to offer some relief, as quick taken in a quick pace for which he struggled a little to keep up. _Really needy_.

« Yi… Please, I can’t…. help m-me… »

« Do you… Do you want me to return the favor… ? » It was getting to him to see Yasuo in such helpless state, urging him the best he could.

However that question was stupid, Yasuo seemed far too close to even give time for a blowjob. Too bad, Yi felt quite ready to offer that too but hopefully he would get Yasuo off soon. Indeed everything hurried for these last moment, sharp grinding and wet mess over skin. Yi tried to catch up and it felt like it would never be enough.

« I… Hnghhh… » There he came, clinging to Yi.

Even if he was a little worried about their clothes and any risk of stains, he was glad to see Yasuo come, whimpering lowly against his neck. _Cute…._ Now he had the perfect excuse to cuddle a little while Yasuo recovered gently. _Mmh, we’ll have to clean up_. At least Yi had to because he was sure it was quite a mess.

Slowly Yasuo came back to life, rising barely enough to gaze at Yi. It was too soft, he didn’t know how to react without betraying his feelings. Still silent, Yasuo reduced distance until they were about to kiss. Only then he froze, right before he could have claimed Yi’s lips.

_What ??_

« Oh fuck, I forgot I’d sucked you before. Sorry. »

Not such an issue but he did change his mind and kissed Yi’s cheek with a lot of enthusiasm. _Oh…_ That would perfectly do, Yi’s heart went a little faster in response. After that Yasuo parted, assessing the situation.

« And clean that. Dammit. Don’t move, I’ll take care of that since it’s my fault. »

« Not your fault, that was really nice of you to offer. »

Yasuo looked in his stuff for tissues : « Glad to hear that but yeah, still gotta clean that. »

He went quiet when he got back on the couch right while Yi was taking his shirt off to make everything a bit easier for them. _No stain. Good_. That would have been a pain to deal with.

Then he looked up and met Yasuo’s gaze. To put it simply Yasuo was really eyeing him up, only silent hunger. They had fun not so long ago but already Yi felt like blushing. _Ah…_ It wasn’t the first time he had seen such interest, either for him or his tattoos but it struck him all the same.

For a time nothing happened, only this ridiculous fluster. It last until Yi decided it was too much for him and simply got up to go elsewhere and clean up on his. Yasuo broke out of this short moment.

« Ah no, don’t worry, I can take care of that ! S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare… »

Not even waiting Yasuo followed him and hastily wiped his previous release, avoiding Yi’s gaze. He let him do, still a bit shaken beyond what he was supposed to feel. It was unfair to be so affected by Yasuo’s reactions and moves, he never meant to make him feel this way but it reminded Yi that he was so much into him. Obviously Yasuo found him attractive and every single time he devoured him from a gaze Yi had to calm down a little. It was stupid to be so worked up for nothing.

The worst was to hold back any kind of affection. Yasuo was so close, all of his attention on Yi while he finished his task. It would be so easy to slip and caress his face. _Resis, resist…_

« Thank you. I’ll come back later to cook us dinner. »

If only they were something else. Yasuo merely nodded and retreated once it was over. So Yi took his shirt and left to his room, trying to shake off that strange feeling. It had been so good, why did he need to ruin everything with his feelings ?

~ Yasuo ~

_Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy… ?_

_Why do I always ruin everything… ?_

The idea was quite good to begin with but the execution was terrible. Now Yasuo was left alone in the living room, considering his failure. At the same time, it had been excellent. Even now he could taste Yi over his tongue, for all the time he had writhed under his attention and given up one by one his resistances.

_It was nice_. It had been on his mind for some time to give Yi a blowjob and indeed what a time. Yasuo enjoyed providing this kind of attention and to pleasure Yi had been a huge turn on, beyond what he had expected. At the same time, it was logical because he loved him and being able to offer some affection through relief was nice. _He’s so hot…_ Yasuo had loved that like a treat, one more thing done between them. It was enough to get very close, almost coming without any attention. Shameful but Yasuo didn’t care, Yi came first and he wasn’t going to feel embarrassed for coming after giving a blowjob.

The pleasure found balanced this odd outcome. Because he was unable to keep himself in check constantly and this time Yasuo had lingered far too long on this view. Saying that Yi was sexy and that his tattoos always caught his gaze wasn’t an excuse, Yasuo had to do better and to remain composed.

What worried him was the way Yi left, he had every right to feel uncomfortable and remove himself from the situation but now Yasuo was scared they wouldn’t have sex anymore. Probably he was overthinking but the whole mood wasn’t that great.

_I’ll apologize again_. It didn’t matter that they were fuckbuddies, Yasuo had to keep his hands and eyes for himself and take responsibility when he was at fault.

The wait until dinner was going to be long.

~

After a while and many many sad thoughts, Yasuo heard some noise in the kitchen. Indeed it was time to make dinner. Even now he was left a little unsure and worried, he knew he had to apologize but it felt like this conversation would quickly go south. It could be the end. On the other hand, he wanted to take care of that as soon as possible not to make Yi uncomfortable in his own house.

_Go_.

A good amount of courage and there Yasuo went, anxiety taking over him thoughts. There was no use in delaying this, in any case he would see Yi for dinner and unless he decided to be a coward and to ignore him, a confrontation was meant to happen.

Once he made it to the doorway of the kitchen, Yasuo froze. He had no idea how to bring this up, his most natural reflex was to pretend nothing happened and yet right now he had to apologize. He quietly watched Yi gather his ingredients in the fridge, unaware that he was here. It went until Yi stood and put everything he got on the kitchen table, noticing Yasuo in the corner of his vision.

« Oh, hey. Sorry, you’ll have to wait, I barely started. »

Yi never expressed much and right now he acted like always, rather neutral swinging to positive mood. He resumed what he was doing, maybe thinking Yasuo had come far too early.

« Ah, I know, don’t worry. » It was now or never, better deal with it quickly. « …I wanted to talk. I’m sorry for earlier. »

This time Yi stopped again, facing him. He did look a little surprised or curious, nothing hinting to negative thoughts.

« For what ? »

_Errrrrrr_. Far from everything Yasuo had imagined. It really showed that he had imagined the worst.

« For staring… I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I… I’d understand if you wish to end our arrangement. » It hurt a little to say but it was important.

Surprise for sure. Yi gazed at him in a bit of confusion, thinking. In itself it was a good sign, it meant it hadn’t bothered him to such a high point.

« Oh Yasuo you don’t have to apologize. For a time I thought something serious had happened. But no, don’t feel like this, there was no wrong. »

« …I don’t know, you looked like you just wanted to leave so… I won’t do it again. »

Yi came closer, leaning against the wall casually as he tried to keep Yasuo’s attention since he was averting his gaze.

« Hey, it’s fine… I know, maybe yes I did look very awkward but it’s because I… I don’t bear people’s attention so well. It’s still strange to think you can find something worth staring at. You must really like my tattoos. » It wasn’t such a light topic but it ended on a quiet chuckle, blessed sound.

_Dude_.

Yasuo had to keep everything for himself but sometimes it was really hard to hold back everything he felt for Yi. It was beyond sexual attraction, he loved him in every way. But yeah the tattoos were really cool.

« Not just the tattoos. » Here went another occasion when words slipped without any chance to stop it. « I-I mean, you’re really gorgeous even without it, tattoos only make it better. »

Would he learn one day to keep his mouth shut ? Right now if he wasn’t found out then Yasuo was extremely lucky. _Fuck…_

To see Yi blush wasn’t what he expected either but it looked really good on him and made him want to compliment him for all the evening if it was to give such a sweet reaction.

« …Thank you. Sorry, I never know how to react the few times I’m told that kind of thing, don’t take it wrong. But let’s go back to the topic, you seemed worried that I would end our arrangement ? »

Even for Yasuo this was a blatant attempt at changing the topic. _Awww_. Normal, as Yi said, he didn’t do so well with praise so of course he had every right to drop this topic. No issue for Yasuo, it meant they could forget a little his own stupidity. Right then they came back to the problem at hand and he worried again.

« Ahhh… It’s because errrm I thought you’d be too uncomfortable to continue that. You choose. »

« Nonsense, there is no issue at all. You’ll just have to ask me when you need again. »

« Even tonight ? I know we already had some fun but… I’d like to have more if that doesn’t bother you. »

It was done, they were going to fuck again. Good thing for Yasuo, he had no idea how he would go back to usual one night stand after trying this.

« Then tonight we will. It will be a pleasure to take care of you. Now, if you allow me, I have to make dinner. »

« O-Of course, go on. Thank you, Yi… »

« You’re welcome. »

As he returned to his tasks, Yi smiled fondly at him. Such a blessed view. Yasuo couldn’t bring himself to leave and to stay at the same time, he was so much in love that it risked to show. In the end, he simply went to his chair and stayed in the kitchen, quietly watching Yi cook.

_Damn…_

~

All had been going really fast. Next memorable thing was when Yasuo found himself in Yi’s bed, half naked and loved quietly. Well, it could be love or it could be just some thorough attention, everyone found something to enjoy in sex. Honestly, he doubted this could be out of affection but it was given nonetheless and he wasn’t going to complain. Yi was free to have him however he wanted.

« Ah… » Another soft moan as he arched against Yi’s mouth, busy playing with his chest.

This was quite sweet, intimate. Yasuo clung to him as he could but this was getting overwhelming. Even before they started he had been a little needy and right now there wasn’t any relief yet. More like a good teasing session. It didn’t matter, he had all of Yi’s attention and he loved seeing him take initiatives like these. So far Yi had always followed his lead, the reverse was nice.

It went on for a while, a happy worship. He felt the latter’s hands all over him, his chest, his sides, his crotch, always so careful and yet a little possessive. Soon Yasuo wouldn’t be able to take more, his body needed relief and made him twitch lightly under Yi.

Not a sound except pleasure.

Then the focus seemed to change of place, moving to Yasuo’s neck. Yi came up and closed distance so he could kiss his neck gently. Of course, he had first asked Yasuo if he wanted a few marks and that was exactly what he wanted. Physical proof of passion. First lips traced his jaw then neck, so light it could have been missed. A mere move that made Yasuo shiver, clinging to him a bit stronger. Yi got to work, leaving these awaited marks.

« Mmmhng… » Difficult to hold back, Yasuo was extremely aroused and all the teasing would exacerbate that.

Unconsciously he bucked a bit fast against Yi and this time he felt a small sound against him, muffled in contact. It was normal, Yi needed too and his erection was very noticeable in their embrace, front to front.

« Yi… I… I won’t last forever, I need you… »

« Oh, very well. I’ll move then. »

No idea what he was planning. Yasuo let him go reluctantly, a bit sad not to be held anymore but glad he would get some relief soon. For now Yi sat up in bed, right between Yasuo’s spread legs. _Oh ?_ For a time he didn’t seem to move, warm gaze wandering over Yasuo’s half naked figure. Yi indeed could grow uncomfortable under attention but Yasuo could understand that fluster once he realized how soft that look was.

Soon enough that fleeting instant was broken as Yi finished to undress him. He wasn’t harsh or anything, on the opposite he took care of Yasuo’s pants patiently, then pulling it down to have access to him. Again this was too intimate and quiet, Yasuo didn’t know how to react because even during his usual one night stands it wasn’t like that. But he never had feelings for anyone he hooked up with so this didn’t count. Maybe it wasn’t that deep, his feelings made him consider every gesture as romantic or soft.

_Stop that…_ It wasn’t useful and he risked to betray himself like an idiot.

« Yasuo ? »

Bingo, it caught Yi’s attention.

« Ah no ! Don’t worry, it’s fine, go on… » What an effort to sound composed when he was certain to be blushing.

« Alright. Tell me if you want something else, I know so far it was mostly one-sided but now I’ll focus on your need instead. »

One-sided. As if Yasuo hadn’t taken any pleasure in that gentle time. It also showed that so far it was Yi taking his sweet time, being a little selfish. Yasuo wanted him to be selfish, a man so humble and kind that he would almost never take anything for himself. So to say he was quite turned on to realize that now Yi would give him all of his attention.

With a lot of anticipation Yasuo watched him reach for lube where they had left it in bed, then slicking his hand. _Ah…_ It hadn’t even started and he could imagine how good this was going to feel. _Fuck, I won’t last_. He hoped Yi wouldn’t take too long to prepare him or this was going to be a little short.

It started slow, one single finger circling his rim carefully. It didn’t matter how many times they had done that already, Yi was always very patient and cautious when it came to that. Useless, because Yasuo knew himself and he could take a lot, however it was always endearing to feel such care for him.

All these thoughts were stopped when Yi pressed inside. Small sigh of relief, though Yasuo could tell he was going to come soon : « More… Give me more… »

Small questions and loud urges. It was also maddening to see Yi so dressed while himself was fully naked by now. Another question that maybe had a reason. Yasuo felt that single finger prob into him gently before it pulled out and Yi added a second. Of course, this wasn’t a big challenge. What distracted Yasuo a little – and gave him wrong ideas – was the other hand slowly wandering over his bare body. It had no aim except relishing touch or soothing Yasuo’s nonexistent fears. Between that and these fingers working him open, he didn’t know what to think or say, already so aroused. So much contact except to his cock, surely on purpose. He tried not to look up and meet Yi’s gaze because he knew he looked quite soft, happy to be there and to provide.

Too much for Yasuo’s heart. He hid his face under his arm, trying to hold back any noises.

« Tell me, does it feel good ? » Exactly like his expression, Yi sounded so peaceful in this moment.

Eager nod, which didn’t stop Yasuo from speaking : « Yes ! Please, don’t take too long, I need your cock… »

« …Later, for now I’d love to make you come like this. Will you let me ? In any case a second round is always possible so I’d like to take care of you first. »

It wasn’t fair, how was he supposed to remain casual about it ? Like always Yi was being careful about what he wanted, checking if it was fine. Since Yasuo was close, it wasn’t such a bad idea and to know he would be « taken care of » was extremely overwhelming. On reflex he rocked back against Yi’s hand, whimpering lowly.

« A-Alright, go on… As long as you fuck me later… »

« I promise I will. Thank you Yasuo. »

With that said Yi slipped a third finger inside and started to finger him enthusiastically. As if before he had been all careful and waiting for that moment. Yasuo was getting even closer, unable to stop moving and bucking against that sweet pleasure.

« Yi… ah… » Not hiding anymore, instead he tried to reach for the latter as much as possible. The faintest kind of contact.

« Are you close ? »

« Of… course… Help me… ? »

To his surprise, Yasuo felt a fourth finger stretching him now and it made his so weak under that building pressure. So breathless, so high on pleasure, there was no filter anymore. It really reduced him to a mess when Yi started actively brushing his prostate, giving all he could to make him come. Shameful to feel how loose he was but it didn’t matter as long as it felt good. A few times his back arched off the mattress in reaction, rocking back against that blessed stimulation. It also made him yearn to ride Yi, to get control of the pace to make it faster. Yes it was one-sided and Yasuo would have felt ashamed if it wasn’t for the clear interest and attention given to him. This was Yi’s request, he wanted to make him come only from his hand. As if he enjoyed causing pleasure.

What did it take to push him over the edge ? One single stroke. It was a bit ridiculous to know that only when Yi had decided to jerk him off did Yasuo come, so sensitive in that instant.

« Fuck… Yiiiii… »

At least now they were sure he was well prepared, not even Yi could fight that statement. Yasuo shook during orgasm, eyes closed for a time. _Ah…_ Like breathing again, so good. And this was barely the beginning, soon he was going to get fucked through the mattress, hopefully.

« Ah… »

To hear such desperate sound from Yi made him look again, finding that very sweet view. While Yasuo was recovering, Yi had come close – almost on top of him – and started to touch himself. He had taken his pants down and already looked and sounded quite aroused in the way he stroked himself. Despite having come right then, Yasuo did feel that moment like another slap of lust, it was amazingly sexy. He stayed down right under Yi and watched him go until he came, biting his lower lip as final detail.

_Hhhmm… Gorgeous…_ Such a beautiful show, although it was surely not on purpose at all. Yasuo didn’t know if it would be a good idea to whistle his appreciation because it could risk more issues as Yi didn’t like that kind of attention. Staying silent, he still devoured that wonderful view, not doubting at all that he was going to get hard very soon. _He’s so cute…_ It had made a bit of a mess over Yasuo’s skin but he didn’t care, such trivial detail compared to that lovely moment.

Once Yi had finished Yasuo pulled him down gently for a kiss. It would be easy to resist and refuse that but Yi followed, answering to that kiss a bit slowly as if under heavy bliss. It was understandable, surely he had to hold on for a while to focus on Yasuo’s need. A tiny moan went and truthfully, Yasuo had no idea who’s it was, it didn’t matter. With a bit more strength he kept Yi closer until it was enough for his inner self to be pleased. No illusions, he knew this wasn’t mutual but at least he got to feel Yi’s satisfaction after orgasm.

This time he let him go, they had more to do and share.

« You look like you had fun. Good enough… ? » Possibly Yi hadn’t planned to come a first time and so this was an accident. In any case Yasuo was very glad and sated for a while.

If that wasn’t telling enough, now Yi was blushing. Chances were that he had been for a while but it really stood out right now while he started to undress completely.

« I… I didn’t mean to but it happened anyway. Sorry, you’ll have to wait a little before we can go for it again. »

« Awwwwww no it wasn’t a remark… Please come back here… » Still lying down in bed, Yasuo reached for him openly. This was a bit of a stupid request but it might be accepted.

For a few seconds Yi sat there, looking back at him and yet doing nothing. _Shit, it was wrong to ask ?_ Yasuo was left in this torturous debate until the later resumed undressing, this time a lot quicker than before. He left his clothes on the nearby chair before indeed closing distance again and lying by Yasuo’s side.

So this was a yes. _Hell yeeeeeaaaaaah…_

To have Yi so close was very nice, especially because it didn’t seem to bother him to hug like this. Since he was getting bold, Yasuo curled up against him, enjoying skin contact despite the already high temperature of the season. The most surprising part was that Yi said nothing about it, he only accepted and followed every move. It worried Yasuo because he might be making a mistake but it was far too good to give up.

Then it started little by little, slow moves and gentle attention. Already to be that close would always result in arousal because Yasuo had always been touch-starved. Just to think about what he had seen was enough to get him interested. _That was hot…_ A proof that Yi got too aroused only from fingering him. All this was a good train because now Yasuo was more than prepared and they would get to the fucking in no time.

Hunger came back. He kissed Yi suddenly, betting a little on that surprise to make him moan while he groped him a little. It worked so well, the latter arching into contact before he got bolder over Yasuo’s body. This was the tone of the moment, eager touches. Yasuo rolled them over so he was on top, always keeping the kiss until he broke it to gauge Yi’s reaction.

Sweet fluster and obvious need. It really suited Yi, such a charming blush from early pleasure and vicious lust. It only made Yasuo equally needy, always so affected to see the man he loved react like this. _Fuck_. This was a success, time to move. Shaking himself out of that trance, Yasuo started grinding against him. It was easy and nice, although not enough for what he craved. A few times Yi looked like he was holding back a moan, bucking under him to share that moment.

Only a matter of time before they were both hard and ready to go. What a thrill for Yasuo to feel the latter’s arousal directly rubbing against him. It would always amaze him to get such a sweet reaction.

« How… How do you want me ? Want me to ride you ? Want to fuck me through the mattress ? Tell me… » Not always that he did such an effort at sounding sexy but Yasuo had fun with that, he wanted to turn him on.

« Anything you want… »

« You’re not helping me… » He couldn’t help but chuckle, this was so typical of them. In the end it was often Yasuo’s decision. « Alright, me, on my back. And you go wild for me, pretty please ? »

What a cute blush. Yasuo had to stop himself from making any affectionate comment.

Yi nodded, betraying indeed some eagerness for that plan : « Very well, I’ll try to do my best. »

For a few seconds Yasuo was so happy and then he found himself back to the mattress, rolled back to their previous position. Such a swift move, it did turn him on a bit more. _Damn…_ Yi kept all his attention on him, spreading his legs to go even closer. Both adorable and hot. Yasuo loved being looked at in such manner, he felt important for him.

Then his attention went lower when he felt Yi’s cock poking him a little. Another slap of reality. Yasuo relaxed and took him in his arms, hoping he would indulge a bit.

« Do it, please… »

Silent nod, just before Yi thrust inside slowly. Of course he would go slow, no way to change that habit. Quiet loose, Yasuo took him without issue, pulling him back to him so he went faster. At that point it almost felt like teasing because he was so aroused and yet Yi remained extra cautious.

« Faster, I’m not made of glass… » Yes he was starved for anything, no that wasn’t going to suddenly change.

After going all the way in, Yi paused shortly and held him with some strength. _Oh_. More than welcome, Yasuo wasn’t going to complain about that since it fulfilled perfect his need for contact. Silence remained and it left him wondering if Yi was already getting close, this had to be quite overwhelming at one. Not to stroke his own ego but Yasuo considered himself to be quite a good fuck. _Mmmh, I want him to go wild…_ For now he would settle for faint care, he didn’t even need to adapt and get used to the stretch because Yi had been quite efficient before.

« Hey baby, move please… ? I know it’s a lot but I wanna cum too… » It did show a little in his voice, starting to feel that restless desperation when there was minimal stimulation.

It made Yi react anyway, rising to give him a surprised look. _What ? OH NO_. It had slipped without an afterthought, the dumbest of mistakes. Suddenly Yasuo got really scared for himself but at the same time, could he play this down ?

Not even the time to find a panicked way to explain himself, Yi leaned to kiss him just as he set up a pace. As quick Yasuo moaned into the exchange as he hadn’t been expecting that, especially not the rough thrust all the way in. _Oh god…_ In this typical reflex Yasuo clung to him, keeping him close while Yi devoured his every pleas.

Quite silent so far but every single move showed a certain attempt at being possessive, present. Exactly what Yasuo had requested so indeed it could be that the latter was making an effort for him. Not just the now hard pace that made him keen into the kiss, it was also in these hungry touches all over his body and the way Yi explored his mouth for any sound to drown. It could even pretend to be a distraction from Yasuo’s stupid mistake, at least he could dream. Everything had an end and so had this kiss, broken rather spectacularly when his sweet spot was hit, resulting in a strong bucking and colorful words shouted to the ceiling.

« Oh my god, Yi… F-Fuck… Don’t stop— ! » Obscene but he didn’t care, it was all he had asked and even better.

« Not planning to… »

_Fuck_. Among so many things, it was unfair that Yi could sound so good during sex. Surely Yasuo was just the definition of biased but it was yet another turn on added to the list. Yi sounded so into it, a bit overwhelmed, rough on the edge. One hand strongly grabbed Yasuo’s hip to further the pace, another anchor to reality while Yi sped up again and again.

Going wild indeed.

_Sexy…_

Half of the time Yasuo couldn’t really see his face because Yi was leaning against him, almost nuzzling his neck in whatever intense time he was but it wasn’t bad at all, he liked to feel him that close, taking pleasure from his body and this crude embrace. So he returned everything, holding Yi against him as if they were more than mere friends. The intention didn’t last very long because soon enough he was sent reeling from yet another good thrust.

« Yi…Hah… »

Called, Yi gazed at him through all the haze of the moment, slightly worried. Incredible to still worry even when he was actively pounding Yasuo into his bed. _Aww…_

« No—Nothing… Feels good… ? » Difficult to put words one after the other, everything felt good and made less sense by the second.

_Ah, I’ll cry soon…_ He could tell, this was so intimate that it had to get him a bit vulnerable. As if to kill him on the spot, Yi brought a hand to his face and caressed him although his hand trembled significantly.

« Good… Perfect… Is it… Is it enough ? »

« No… Give me everything you —ah ! You have… »

No way not to feel affectionate, Yasuo returned the sweet gesture before he surrendered and took another kiss. Never it was aggressive and yet he felt that visceral need from Yi despite his few gentle moves. Arousal was clear but it couldn’t explain this tendency to softness. Or maybe was Yasuo thinking too much about it. _Fuck it_. He returned everything he could, tightening around Yi to make him react and get even more.

Kissing never last very long at that point, they were both breathless and no matter how much he loved it, Yasuo couldn’t stand it for long. Instead he completely lied down and took it graciously. If it was possible he would ask for it even harder but at that point Yi was already giving it a lot of thoughts, slap of skin against skin resonating slightly.

« Harder… Mark me… ? » The last request.

To be fully honest, Yasuo wanted to leave his marks all over Yi but he didn’t think it would be accepted. Yi was quite a private guy and most of all, his job required him to be around many people, especially kids and teens. Of course for kendo it was required to wear a protective armor and so it was the less revealing thing in the world but in any case Yasuo was rather certain he would refuse. On the other hand, Yasuo loved that and would always seek more.

« I-I think I won’t be able to… I’m sorry, too close… »

What a darling, so precious in every single thing he said and did. Yasuo wanted to kiss him and to hug him in the most chaste intention. However that wasn’t the right time for that.

« Then come… Fuck me so good I’ll… mmh… I’ll feel it tomorrow… »

« No… not gonna hurt you… »

Would it ever end ?

« Nah, not pain… Just wanna feel you… »

All this was quite useless, of course Yasuo wouldn’t ask to be hurt and Yi would never do that to him. The only thing he asked was to feel this delightful soreness next day, to be reminded that at night he got fucked deep. To pretend this was a sort of attention.

Harder and harder the pace went, to the point Yasuo was sure he was going to bear some red marks afterward. He welcomed that thought as much as he held Yi in his arms, wanting him as close as possible. By now it was constant stimulation of his sweet spot, impossible to escape but at the same time, why would he even think about it ? Yi was doing a really good job.

It became too much. Yasuo started to sob, unable to stop this. It was safe enough to do, he was held and cherished even for a short time. As he thought, Yi was quick to notice. This time he lingered close to his face, sharing the same air before he gave a few light peck. Obviously they were both too aroused, everything was sloppy and uncoordinated. Yasuo didn’t mind, his heart fluttered for that dear attention. Only a few more thrusts and he came, crying of joy.

All this wouldn’t be complete without Yi’s release, happening closely after Yasuo’s. It felt a bit different because he tried to muffle everything, really tense as they rode their high together. Not a sound except a final whimper once it was over, right when Yasuo could register everything after climax.

_Awwww…_

So sweet, so dear. He loosened a little the embrace around Yi, noticing at the occasion how hard he had been clinging to him, not nearly close to drawing blood but it was going to be felt. _Ooops_.

« Ah… Sorry, looks like I hurt you a little. How do you feel ? » At least his voice was back, good news. He did sound like he had been pounded into the mattress but it didn’t matter.

Gently Yi rose, all of his attention falling on Yasuo. Like a reflex his hand went to Yasuo’s face, brushing the rare tears of this time. Always so careful.

« Where ? I don’t fee—ah, yes indeed. Mmmh worry not, it barely stings. And you ? I hope this wasn’t too rough… »

Blessed be that time after sex, Yasuo loved basking in peace, held dearly. On reflex he cuddle with Yi, very glad to be right there.

« I want it rough, or gentle, any way you want~ Seriously, this was fucking good, just like every time. Kiss me please… ? »

Sometimes he felt like being stupid, ready to ask everything he wanted to share with Yi. Stupid because it risked a lot but in moments like these, he was drunk on love and would do anything to keep him by his side, to be the only one he would ever have in his bed. A rightful punishment for Yasuo would be a no and yet Yi obliged in no time, closing distance to kiss him slowly. _…_ _Fine ?_ It seemed to be. Since it was accepted, Yasuo enjoyed this kiss as much as possible, a bit taken by surprise in such dear hold. At the same time Yi pulled out so it caused a bit of vulnerability, a tiny moan getting lost in their exchange.

After properly finishing it, Yi gazed at him with a hint of worry : « Sorry, I should have warned you. »

« All good, all good… Let’s say it’s payback for what I did to you. » Soft chuckle that he couldn’t help. « Let me check ? Just wanna be sure I didn’t do anything serious. »

« Do as you wish but it doesn’t feel that bad. »

Graciously Yi moved off him, sitting back in bed after he turned his back to Yasuo. _Oh damn_. As quick it got Yasuo’s attention, gaze falling on his back. Indeed he had been quite clingy and it showed, many many red marks left there.

« Oh boy, you look like you had a fun night. But don’t worry there is nothing a shirt won’t hide. Do you have some cream I could use to soothe the sting ? »

« Well, I did have a fun night and I thank you for it. I have something like that but don’t bother yourself, it’s not that deep. »

Yasuo knew that but now the idea to give him a massage was here. It would be so nice. _Maybe another time_. To get some massage oil and take his time with Yi would indeed be a great idea, possibly for the weekend after fucking him like requested. _Fuck yes…_

« Mmmh give it to me, it won’t take long… Please ? » Gently he leaned against Yi, embracing him from behind. That peck to Yi’s neck was just bonus.

« Alright, alright. Although I have no idea if that’s going to change anything. »

In similar ways Yi took his arms off him, standing to go get that cream. For a time Yasuo felt a bit like an idiot, sitting in bed all alone after bothering the latter for something so useless. Honestly, it was silly and it made him a bit flustered to see Yi making the effort to get what he asked. _Shit_. As soon as he was back, Yasuo took the cream and indeed used some, coaxing Yi to sit back and let him do.

« There, don’t worry, I’ll be quick. »

« As you wish. »

Reality fell on Yasuo without any subtlety, this was a bit childish of him to request that when they both knew it wouldn’t help. Nonetheless, it was done and now he took care of Yi’s back, massaging a little although he was actively trying not to hurt him.

Yi said nothing, obviously relaxed as he sometimes moved a little when Yasuo undid a point of tension. However that wasn’t the aim of that moment and Yasuo would rather take all the time he wanted on another occasion. He did enjoy himself silently, a bit ashamed to ‘force’ like that but to be able to provide that kind of attention to Yi was still worth it.

Barely a few minutes and already it was over. Yasuo couldn’t pretend he wasn’t done, this had to stop at some point and he would hate to annoy Yi with something he didn’t need. Since it was done, he returned to cuddle him from behind without any crude gestures, only his urge for contact.

« Thank you for letting me. Do you want me to leave… ? » Mere politeness on his part, it wasn’t so late but technically their time was over, he had no reason to stay here.

Yi held him in return before he answered as lowly : « You don’t have to leave, it’s however you want. »

This wasn’t useful at all, if the choice was left to Yasuo, he would stay here for the night and forever. Sadly Yi couldn’t mean it that way so it would be better to leave at some point. Better not test his boundaries, as far as it were.

« Ah, I’m sure you’ll want to sleep at peace. » Laughing was always the best solution, it felt as if nothing was serious. As it should be between them.

No answer came this time. However Yi moved from their embrace and lied down, gently pulling Yasuo to follow the move until he was practically snuggled up to him. _Oh_. His heart wanted to take it a certain way but his brain and rationality knew far too well he was just hurting himself by thinking like that. Possibly Yi was only doing this because he was aware that Yasuo required some contact from time to time, not just sexual relief.

« Yes indeed but this doesn’t mean you have to leave for me to be at peace. You’re far from disruptive. »

Suddenly it felt like Yi was back on that specific topic about Yasuo not wanting to be a burden. It wasn’t the case at all, Yasuo didn’t even think about it this way. _Hey no…_ In any case, it was like a good hug and so it soothed him.

« …Like you’d let me sleep here ? I have a bed already, no need to bother you here. »

« If you really want to leave then do it, you don’t have to give me all your reasons. »

It turned cold in one second, in the painful way. Yasuo tensed on reflex, so uncertain about how to take that. _He wants me to leave… ?_ No, it wasn’t that exactly but he couldn’t understand why Yi would sound like that, almost uncaring. It hurt and it didn’t help Yasuo who had been debating staying here or not. In any case he sat up, a bit scared of indeed being unwelcome. It was sad, so deeply rooted in his mind that even now he couldn’t escape these poisonous thoughts. To feel their embrace come loose as he had put distance killed him further, even though Yi hadn’t made a move to let him go.

« I don’t want to bother you. » How unfair it was to always be so sensitive on one specific topic. It wasn’t even brought up on purpose.

Too much at once. Yasuo tried to actually go away because he knew he was getting caught up in his own thoughts. Better go away before he said or showed too much about his pain. However Yi held him back, grabbing his wrist as if it was enough to keep him here.

« This isn’t the question. Do you want to stay here or to leave ? Be honest, Yasuo. » He didn’t sound cold anymore but remained serious. Clearly he wanted an answer.

Honesty wasn’t always the best idea, Yasuo knew that far too well. It could reveal everything and change everyone’s opinion. But he didn’t want to lie to Yi and this exact question wasn’t like he was directly confession. It was easy and he already knew what he wanted to answer.

« …To stay here. » Why feel so moved about the truth ? It was useless and he was just betraying himself by giving this too much importance. Yasuo sat there, unable to move away or to go back to what they had, not on his own decision.

« See ? You only had to answer. Now come back here, it’s fine. »

To convince him further, Yi pulled him back to their previous embrace and indeed Yasuo wasn’t about to fight that, glad to be welcomed again and yet reluctant in his own fears. Once more he had ruined the mood for nothing.

« Thanks. » No way for him to say much more, it risked to spill in his tone. Instead, he came closer and held Yi in his arms.

« There is nothing to fear. You know, you should say it when you want something. Don’t let people chose for you, it’s not helpful and you just look like you don’t care. »

It struck deep once more. All Yasuo could do was to cling to a semblance of composure.

« Like what you just did too ? You didn’t tell clearly if you wanted me to stay, I can’t read your mind. » _Oh no, fuck_. Sounding defensive wasn’t going to help either, this was a bad idea. « Errr, sorry. I mean, I know I should give a clear answer but I need to know what you want too. »

« Indeed I’m at fault too. Yes, I’d like to have you stay here. I apologize for not making it clear enough but… sometimes it’s a bit frustrating to see you refuse or go away from something you want for whatever personal reason you have. It’s alright to ask and to take. »

_He wants me to stay…_ What a sweet rollercoaster, Yasuo was both quite glad to hear that but the whole mood remained sensitive, ready to slep at the smallest issue.

« …You have already given me so much, I can’t ask you more and more. »

Hands moved over his body, always so gentle. Soon Yi was caressing his hair, which made him so weak. Why ? It felt so nice but only increased the dilemma.

« I know it’s stupid to ask you not to feel a certain way but it’s alright to need help. You matter so much for me, allow me to give the least I can offer. »

« To the point of fucking me and letting me sleep in your bed ? » Laugh until it was clear he didn’t mean it, this was Yasuo’s last resort before he broke, life was unfair but so good to him.

« Indeed. A really fair price for the company. You don’t seem to realize how much your presence here helps me. Now, if you allow me, I’ll just clean up a little and switch off the light, it’s getting late and I have work tomorrow. »

« A-Alright, no problem. »

Yet another time the embrace was broken but this time it wasn’t for bad reasons. Yasuo let him go, trying to reassure himself on the fact that Yi did want him to stay so he wasn’t an intruder at all. The thought stuck though.

In any case, Yi was soon back a washcloth, making quick but efficient work of cleaning them up. The attention was nice, Yasuo did his best not to bother him with that until it was enough. After that, Yi went back to take care of the washcloth and then put on some boxers for the night. Yasuo didn’t feel that motivated to do so, his clean clothes were in the living room. Too far.

« Sleep time now. Last warning, you know I wake up early in the morning so I apologize in advance if it wakes you up too. I’ll try not to bother your rest. »

« I don’t mind, if I really wanted uninterrupted sleep I’d go back to the couch. I want to stay here for as long as you’ll want me. »

Why did everything he said had to come out so emotional and needy ? Yasuo berated himself, for all this time he had been dancing on a mine field, always close to out himself on accident.

Now in the dark, he felt Yi join him in bed until they were back to a certain embrace. Yasuo had actually no idea how they were going to do but it seemed that it was another occasion to hug in peace. _Aye…_ If it was uncomfortable for Yi, he wouldn’t have done that so he felt better for indulging a little and relishing that time. No matter what, skin contact was good and always brought Yasuo great peace.

« Good night… » What else was he supposed to say ? His mind was empty now.

« Sleep well. »

Then he could hope to sleep. A few minutes later, Yasuo came to think that it was going to take a while, far too unusual setting. Not that he was anxious to be right there but it was Yi’s bed, to be able to sleep with him had so many hidden meanings that it made his mind spin for nothing. _Stop…_ Just two good friends who happened to fuck often, sharing a bed for the night because they felt comfortable to. A few times he moved a little in their embrace although he tried not to bother the latter. No way to blame the temperature of the season, that day had been rather low.

For a while it was just that, Yasuo trying to settle down in silence. Then a small move caught his attention as Yi brushed him lightly. Up and up until he found Yasuo’s face in the dark. What was the point ? Maybe to soothe him because he was bothering them both. In any case Yasuo paid attention because this was once more making him melt. Soft gestures over his cheek and jaw.

He would have almost thought nothing of if until Yi whispered to him.

« You can’t sleep ? Maybe this is too early for you ? »

« Ah, no don’t worry. It won’t take long. It’s just… I don’t know. »

« Really, tell me if there is any issue. » Nothing but them, together. Yi didn’t express anything usually but right then it hinted to gentleness, just like his moves. « …If I ever hurt you or bother you, tell me. I know I can be a bit too overbearing but it’s because I do care about you. »

_Ahhh…_ Exactly what Yasuo didn’t need to fall asleep. At the same time, it was extremely kind and nice to tell him, it made him worry for Yi because it brought up new things.

« But how… ? I mean, what would make you think that ?? You’re many thing but not overbearing. »

This was so strange to hear, as if they didn’t live in the same world. How did Yi see himself and his actions ? He was the dearest friend he had and acted like it, how could it seem otherwise ? The part on Yi caring about him was horrible, it had to be in every way possible except the romantic one.

« …I’d hate to learn that I caused you discomfort. Your situation is so unfair, you have barely no help and it feels like I’m taking advantage of you… You’re free to stay or to go. »

Nothing could effectively translate what Yasuo was feeling, it was a big mess. He didn’t know that other side of perspective, how Yi might see their whole dynamic. Now it hurt to realize that he too was overthinking for nothing. Yasuo wasn’t the only one. While he was worried about being a burden, Yi was scared of taking advantage of him. Quiet epiphany.

« I-I… No, you don’t have to think like that. If I didn’t want to be here, I’d have ran away a long time ago. Please Yi, it’s nothing like this… »

To be held tighter wasn’t so expected but Yasuo was getting emotional too and it didn’t help that he was naked having a deep talk in Yi’s bed. He returned the embrace, ending up almost nuzzling Yi’s neck.

« Thank you… But please promise you’ll tell me if there is any issue, I’d hate to lose you. »

« Alright. » One single word and even with that, Yasuo knew his voice was about to break.

How far, how stupid was he to even think about a dear friend like this ? He loved Yi so much it hurt and at the same time he felt both unworthy and blessed by this powerful friendship. Almost laughable to have such strong feelings for nothing.

After that, they remained silent, maybe this was far too sudden and too serious for a good night of sleep. Yasuo hoped he would find rest soon because it was too much to take and only time would help him get back his composure.

Little by little Yasuo fell asleep despite this difficult end to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! This is only half of the chapter! I had to cut it because it didn't hold in a single chapter xD


	7. "Crawling back to you" chapter 61 bis part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter for the chapter 61 of the fanfic "Crawling back to you". Modern AU, yisuo, chapter rated E, smut and feels.  
> Here is part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDDDD PART 2!!  
> let's go!

~ Yi ~

The alarm rang, the day could start. _Arg…_ Yi wasn’t motivated at all but he had to move, reaching for his phone to cut the alarm. After that he realized that he wasn’t alone in bed, Yasuo was comfortably holding him in his arms. _Awww…_ What a wonderful view to wake up to. 

Suddenly he wanted to stay here, not to sleep more but to cuddle with Yasuo. It would be so easy, he was just here. However, Yi resisted that urge, there was literally no excuse or pretext he could use for that.

Little by little he got out of the embrace even though it squeezed his heart because Yasuo was really cute in that moment. _I wish…_ He had to move, this wasn’t a good idea.

Yi tried to be as careful as possible but it still resulted in slow moves from his bedmate. Frozen in this sitting position, he watched Yasuo as he seemed to wake up.  _Shit_ . Maybe he was merely stirring in his sleep and would settle as quick but he preferred to pay attention. Sadly, a few seconds later Yi saw him open his eyes and stretch a little before he rolled on his side.  _Go_ _o_ _d job…_

Special time because it got so difficult to resist kissing him, Yasuo looked really cute like this, a bit disheveled and untidy, completely naked under the light blanket. Now he noticed Yi, soft gaze meeting his.

« Oh, hello. My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you up. It’s still early, surely you’ll fall back to sleep. »

Unconsciously or not, Yasuo reached for him. No idea what he wanted to do or even why but he held the closest part he could reach, which was Yi’s thigh.

« Ah. » What a darling, even his voice was rough from sleep. « Nah, it’s fine, don’t worry. »

In this series of confused thoughts and attempts to relax, Yi covered his hand gently. Once more it had no point and yet it was done. _I shouldn’t…_ And he still did it, indulging shortly in this urge for affection.

« Go back to sleep, I won’t bother you. Have a nice day, in case you’re already out before I leave. »

The routine awaited, Yi went on for this day, leaving the door ajar so one cat could sneak in.

« Goodbye… »

So soft, so muffled. At least it made him feel better.

_Let’s go_.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Lily yet and she wasn’t in the bedroom. _Hungry ?_ It could be, that or she was on her cat tree, feeling like an outcast for her bed had more than one guest. _Maybe_. Yi looked for her and soon enough found her on the couch, peacefully sleeping on the pillow.

The noise and light must have woken her up because she perked up curiously as soon as he stepped into the living room.

« Hello hello. So you stole his couch ? » Not too loud because he didn’t want to bother Yasuo but Yi was glad to see her, for once she hadn’t tried to wake him up during the night.

All cheerful she came to Yi and followed him to the kitchen like the fluffy ball of joy she was. A future disappointment because there was only dry food for now, like always. It never changed but every time Yi was a bit sad for her. Soon she would ask for her special food, she wouldn’t get anything except a good petting and then she would leave him alone in the kitchen with his breakfast.

Like clockwork it happened but Yi didn’t feel too bad about it, waving her goodbye for now. In any case he would get some time later once he was ready to go and still had time to spend on the internet or else.

Here he was, taking silently his breakfast for the day. Another day of work and then he would be free. There was plenty of reasons to look forward to his weekend, first he would be able to sleep in for once and also they had something planned Saturday evening.

_Yes…_

Yasuo was going to take care of him. Of course Yi couldn’t wait for that moment, he loved having sex with him but at last bottoming was all he could hope for. Something worth the wait. What a bad idea though, he shouldn’t think about that at the moment. Since they ever started this, there was barely a break between each occasion to have fun. So slowly Yi would need more and more, used to certain relief. Especially when it was shared with someone he loved so much.

_Stop. Not right now_. Hopefully this evening they would get more but it was useless to get eager in the morning. Instead he lingered on a similar topic, about Yasuo and how much he had left to be seen the latest night. That too was quite reckless and Yi regretted saying as much. He had felt the need to reassure Yasuo to keep him close and all it did was creating a difficult situation. At least the latter had spent the night and most of all, Yasuo wanted to be there. A small victory for them. Despite all that, Yi wasn’t so calm about it because it did feel a bit like taking advantage of him. However it was clear, Yasuo had said he wanted to be there, no reason to be worried. This was a hellish circle, if only he could stop overthinking.

Someone up there must have heard his request because some light steps were heard, catching his attention and so he found Yasuo joining him in the kitchen. Like always at such time, he didn’t look very awake, at least he had put on some boxers, but still more responsive than that one time. Yi still remembered it with a lot of fondness. Not so casually Yasuo came and heavily sat down on his chair, leaning on the table as he gazed at Yi.

« Yes ? »

« Oh nothing, just wanted to come here since I can’t fall asleep for now. »

Indeed it wasn’t the first time Yasuo had stayed up rather early to see him in the kitchen. The attention was sweet and since the latest time, Yi had realized his feelings so it didn’t help much, he was truly touched.

« I’m sorry to hear that, maybe you would have slept better if I hadn’t bothered you. » Nonetheless, Yi was glad for the company in this end of breakfast. At least they could chat.

« Naaaaah, not your fault. Really, I’m the only to blame, thinking too much. »

Overall Yasuo looked and sounded fine, waking up slowly. It wasn’t like he had partied all night, not too tired.

« Thinking about what ? »

« Heh, wouldn’t you like to know ? »

A smile. What was he thinking ? Suddenly Yi didn’t know what to say or ask, a bit confused and curious. He could have been wrong it felt like Yasuo was playing a little. The only times he was mischievous like this was during sex and Yi was close to get the wrong idea.

« So~ ? » This man sounded pleased with himself, ready to have fun.

« Tell me ? »

At least to know if he was wrong and Yasuo had some good news. Instead the latter didn’t say anything, standing and going to the door only to close it. _Oh_. Another clue. Yi was so confused but lightly turned on now, hoping everything he had that he was right indeed to react like this. He watched as Yasuo stepped closer to him until he sat on his lap, always keeping eye contact. _AH._ One arm around Yi’s neck, gently but present touch over him. 

_Right now ??_

It must have showed on his face because for a few seconds Yasuo looked uncertain, not fully sure about what he was doing. Unable to think straight, Yi welcomed him here and embraced him loosely.  It had to be true, Yasuo acted like he did want to have sex. So early. 

« I’ve been thinking about you… How about we have some fun right now ? » All this while being almost naked on Yi’s lap, leaning close as for a kiss.

« I… I have to get ready for work. »

Pathetic attempt at dodging the question. In all honesty, Yi was craving now and Yasuo was ready for anything. To say he didn’t want to would be a blatant lie, the latter could potentially feel his new arousal as time went.

« You always get ready too early, I’m sure you’ll be able to have you r routine even after that. But yeah, not all the way. Want me to kneel for you ? You know I can be really good for you… »

Was it another wet dream ? Yi wasn’t so sure anymore, it felt too good to be true and he had no reasons to resist. Already his imagination was going ahead, offering pretty pictures of how hot Yasuo would be at that. He had already given him once, why not again ? Unable to remain passive, Yi pulled him closer into a kiss, getting desperate at such an odd time.

Yasuo’s answer to that was beyond what he could hope for, rocking against him as they kissed their breath away. A few noises got lost in that warm exchange, neither caring about that. It was too early but Yi felt ready to give and take. Not even the time to hold back, he grabbed Yasuo until all he felt was him and his skin.

When they parted Yasuo had this devilish smile, far too happy with himself. So seductive and aware of it. As if in a dream he cradled Yi’s face, staying close to whisper.

« Tell me you want it, tell me you want me on my knees for you… »

It could be the ask for consent but he turned it in such obscene way that Yi felt himself blush dark. _Ahhh…_

« Yes please… Be quick… »

« That will depend on whether you last or not~ »

With that Yasuo broke their embrace, indeed standing to then kneel in front of him. Same as the first time, Yi couldn’t believe this was going to happen. His legs were spread open to give the latter access and so he had a really nice view of Yi’s erection thought clothing. How could he be so aroused already ? He wanted to blame that on Yasuo but he knew it was his own fault, no way his libido would recover from their arrangement.

Already Yasuo got to work, groping him with the clear intent to get him off. It was a bit difficult for Yi because shame was there once more, to see how obviously needy he got from nothing but sweet thoughts and handy conversation. More than once he bucked against Yasuo’s hand as he teased a little, tracing the outline of his cock through his underwear.

« Mmmh… Yasuo… » He didn’t want to force him further but Yi didn’t have indefinite time ahead, this had to be short and efficient.

Surely the way he had his hands in Yasuo’s hair betrayed his need, as much as his hard cock and shaky reflexes.

« Don’t worry, I’ll won’t make you wait… »

Few words before indeed he revealed Yi’s erection, taking a very short time to tease a little before he went down on him.

« Ah— ! » Always so sudden and warm, no way to be ready for that.

The look Yasuo gave him afterward made Yi avert his gaze, it was too much for him already. Merely one thrust into tight wetness and Yasuo pulled back, caressing him to get his attention.

« I know you always worry but please, you can use me. I don’t mind at all and I can perfectly take it… »

« Maybe, maybe… »

It had to be enough for Yasuo because he returned to his attention, licking eagerly up Yi’s cock. None of it to be seen, only felt because he kept his eyes resolutely closed, hiding his face a little. With his other hand he did try to coax Yasuo further but never firmly because harm was the last thing he wanted to cause. Yi went with the rhythm, bucking into velvet warmth like the most precious pleasure.

« Yasuo… » Not even fully voiced, at the limit of a moan.

Heaven. Yi knew he was getting close quite fast, in other circumstances he might had tried to hold back but it was early, he had to get ready soon. Instead he embraced it, taking Yasuo further in that dear pace. The latter didn’t seem to mind indeed, always taking his cock with incredible ease. Yi was left speechless, tensing as he neared the edge.

« C-Close… »

This time he was caught by surprise, once more taken down Yasuo’s throat and it brought him such great relief than he kept him in place without thinking. At least not a single sound got out after a big effort, resulting in a strong grasp over Yasuo’s hair.

As soon he had come, Yi relaxed and let go, realizing how tight he had held the latter meanwhile. _Ah no…_ It was so good, difficult to really think while Yasuo swallowed around his cock. As if he didn’t mind at all the mess and strength used.

« Y-Yasuo… ? »

Time to worry again. Yi looked for his gaze, a bit dazed as expected but there nonetheless. That blush was really lovely, if only he were able to stay here all day to take care of Yasuo. Gently he stroked the latter’s face, trying to soothe the previous strain. _It’s fine…_

After a short time to recover his breath, Yasuo smiled again although it turned out quite sweet compared to the previous mischief : « Thanks for breakfast…. Did you like it ? »

Meanwhile Yasuo did his little clean up, getting some water to wash off the taste. Yi had yet to compose himself, quite shaken by the attention and the mood. Watching Yasuo go, he noticed his arousal and that was another reminder.

« It was good… Yasuo, stay here, you haven’t come yet. »

« Mmmh you said you wanted to keep this short. I can jerk off later, don’t worry. » In any case Yasuo came back to him for whatever reason, maybe craving some contact.

« It would be really rude from me not to take care of you in return, come here. » So he coaxed Yasuo on his lap, not forcefully in any way, he could have resisted that if he didn’t want to.

« Alright, alright, I can’t say no to that. » Gentle chuckle, soon to be cut off by a low moan as soon as Yi got a hand over his crotch. « Oh… »

Yi was so glad to have him right there, it was a bit silly to be so much in love but he wanted to satisfy him the best he could. It looked like Yasuo was already quite close, wet patch on his boxers as proof of physical yearning. Eager to please, Yi took him into another slow kiss while he got the latter’s cock out. As quick a moan got lost in their exchange, a bit desperate in the way Yasuo clung to his shoulders. No, taking care of himself later would have been so sad, this way was better for both.

The kiss last surprisingly long, Yasuo really gave everything he could in that attention and surely everything was spurred by that firm hold around his cock. More and more he bucked against Yi, chasing contact with passion while he silenced himself in their kiss. Until it had to stop, both of them breathless.

« Yi… » So needy, so cute.

_Wonderful…_ It convinced Yi to give everything he could, kissing his neck while Yasuo was squirming under the attention, grinding into him. Maybe they were a bit noisy for this time of the day but it wouldn’t last very long. Another idea came up.

« Yasuo ? Do you want me to mark you up ? » This was something Yasuo always asked so maybe it could be nice to give.

« Fuck yes… Please… » As the attention went he didn’t sound so composed anywhere, barely able to lean against Yi and to fuck his hand.

_Let’s do this_. He had yet to admit that this worked for him too, to be able to leave a few hickeys over Yasuo’s flesh. Engraved memories soon to fade away. Yi went for it gladly, sucking gently a few marks where it wouldn’t be hidden because the latter seemed to bear these like medals. So proud. Maybe once Yi tried to make one that would stay a bit longer, only for him to shamefully spot it the next days. Oh, if only Yasuo were his, it would be so nice. _I wish…_

At the occasion, Yasuo wasn’t even trying to be quiet, whimpering like he always did before climax, being deeply stimulated or not. Yi held him closely, accelerating the pace until it was certain to get him off. This was going to make a mess but in any case they had to take care of the laundry.

« Yi— ! » Cry of bliss, the most beautiful sound.

Now Yasuo came, rocking wildly against him to ride that high until it would come to an end. Yi was so glad, so happy to hear him cry out for him. He hugged Yasuo and gave the last strokes for good measure.

« You did very good… » Every word was a dance over the cliff, close to fall in the affectionate category and yet denying it.

It didn’t take long for Yasuo to come back, parting a bit shakily.

« Fuck, thank you… Now it’s fine, you can get ready for work ! I swear, I won’t bother you until you come back tonight. » Quickly he gave Yi some tissues from the box for early clean up.

« This wasn’t a bother at all, on the opposite. I’ll get ready now, thank you for the attention… » Maybe this still counted in the hot encounter so Yi kissed him shortly, hoping it could still be justified by their latest fun. As soon as he ended it, he whispered closely : « Have a nice day if I don’t see you before I leave… »

Yasuo was fast to let him go, standing quickly. « Ahhh I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep but who knows ? Have a good day~ »

Just as he saw Yasuo head to the living room, Yi had an idea. _Mmh. I don’t know._ In any case he offered.

« Yasuo ? You don’t have to go back to the couch if you want to sleep since it’s not even open for that. My bed is available for as long as you need. »

It did get a reaction as Yasuo stopped in his tracks and looked at him with obvious surprise.

« For real ? »

« Yes, of course. Had you not joined me in the kitchen, you would still be sleeping in here. I have no reason to want you out and it will be a lot more comfortable for you. »

Yasuo was thinking and it showed on his face, maybe a bit conflicted.

« It’s alright, go on. »

« Alright. Thank you Yi. »

No need to say anything else, he went instead to Yi’s room. Still a bit out of place, anxious but he came and lied down in bed, pulling the light blanket as he gave Yi a strange look. Surely he felt like overstaying but it was alright, Yi said he was more than welcome to come here.

Since he had to get ready, Yi took his clothes for the day and went for his shower. One last waving behind for Yasuo and then maybe he wouldn’t get to see him awake before leaving.

The day could start.

~

What an odd thing to feel indeed. Since it had first happened, Yi didn’t know what to think of that, gone for his day at work. To leave Yasuo in his bed. It was odd because it had literally no reason to be a thing and yet it had happened, Yasuo had spent the night in his room after sex.

Truthfully, Yi wasn’t proud of himself for feeling so much about him. It was nothing like being together, all they did was hooking up and then sleeping together. It was purely logical, why would Yasuo go back to his couch ?

He had agreed to that and Yi believed him when he had said he wanted to stay. Maybe just for the comfort of a real bed instead of the couch. It could be just that indeed. Nonetheless, he was softly flustered to know that Yasuo had slept there, with him. Something so intimate.

What were they doing ? Yi had no idea, it was so confusing between the frequent intercourse and other odd reaching. More than once he had found himself ready to slip, to either confess his love or to cross the limit of friends with benefits. It was harsh because he saw Yasuo at his most vulnerable time and in these moments all he did was cling to Yi, urging him closer. Gestures that could have meant something else. However it couldn’t be that, he had no experience with hooking up and it could be more than normal to be that attached to each other, temporary passion that didn’t come up outside of the bedroom. For that he would trust Yasuo because he seemed to know what he was doing.

In any case Yi was confused but glad. This wasn’t going to end suddenly, they had something to share for as long as both wanted it to happen. There was a certain comfort to know what potentially every evening they would get something. Or even the morning like this occasion had showed, Yasuo didn’t mind getting up just to offer some attention. Plus the promise to go back to it as soon as Yi’s day was over. Really, what else could he ask for ? Ah yes, mutual feelings. Better not hope for that, it was off limits.

Meanwhile he wondered how long it would take him to hurt over his feelings. It was meant to at some point but could he truly avoid it ? Yi didn’t think so but until that point, he was going to enjoy their time together, like this special occasion on Saturday evening.

~

And so Saturday arrived, waited with a lot of anticipation.

_At last…_

All Yi had to do was to wait for Yasuo’s return from work, bringing them dinner at the occasion. After that he was going to be taken care of, for his greatest pleasure. Surely it was a bit silly to focus only on that but this was a special treat for Yi and possibly the best thing he could ever have sexually wise from Yasuo.

_Come back soon, please…_

It wasn’t always that he was that impatient but this occasion had been the object of his thoughts for so long. Yi even got aroused once thinking about it in advance, about how nice it was going to be to feel Yasuo. _Stop, stop_. Getting horny so soon would be shameful and they still had to eat before that.

Good for him, this day Yasuo was back a bit earlier than usual, barging into the flat with his pizzas.

« Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! I got food ! »

« Thank you. The table is set, we can eat right now. »

There was something in the way he wanted to reach for Yasuo when he joined him in the kitchen. Sometimes it got so strong and Yi didn’t know how to react. This time he merely came closer although in a casual way, something that would be noticed since Yasuo’s attention was else where, on the pizzas he had just brought. _Stop that_. No need in betraying himself.

Since there was some noise, Lily was quick to come here too, meowing for some wet food. Like every Saturday evening, they had to endure this sad complaint, knowing very well it wasn’t the right day.

« Nah peanut, tomorrow… I know, life is cruel. » That didn’t stop Yasuo from eating his pizza, everyone got their good days.

« Be strong and patient. »

Yi’s only offering was some gentle petting before Lily understood and left them. _Of course_.

Now there was nothing to distract him from their incoming time. He followed Yasuo’s initiative and ate too but his thoughts were somewhere else, wandering.

For a time there was only the busy silence during an awaited meal but then it was interrupted by Yasuo like one so many occasions. He could never stay quiet for too long.

« Hey, ready for tonight ? »

It had the expected effect to make Yi pause for a good second before he finished eating to answer.

« Yes, indeed. I’ve been looking forward to this. »

For once he didn’t dare meeting Yasuo’s gaze because he knew he was making a poor show of himself, anticipating too much. Plus it would be stupid to get aroused at that moment, there was the washing to do afterward.

« Mmmh, gonna take good care of you, don’t worry. And to be honest, I’m quite excited about it too. »

Yi had looked up from his food for a few seconds and already he couldn’t take more, Yasuo’s attention was on him. Maybe he had been a bit too obvious about that because the latter added aside.

« It will be fine, I swear. Only things that you want. »

« I know, I know. Sorry, I think I’m anticipating a bit too much and won’t be able to hold on for long. »

« Oh boy, you’re horny ? That’s the problem ? » Yasuo sounded almost happy with that, if not disbelieving.

_Ahhh…_ Now Yasuo knew.

« It’s… Maybe, yes. Please, let us finish that quickly. »

« Of course, don’t worry. »

It was understood and as quick, Yasuo seemed to take as mission to devour his pizza in no time. Really, a wonder who was the most impatient between them. It did calm a little Yi’s fluster, leaving him in relative shame for that time. At least it was forgotten as quick.

The good thing with Saturday night and pizzas, it was the minimum cleaning afterward. Nothing bothering, it was dealt with quite quickly.

_It’s time._

As soon as he was done, Yi saw Yasuo almost jump from his chair to join him, embracing him without any resistance. Oh he felt so eager, grabbing Yi’s body in crude ways until indeed he squeezed firmly his cock through his pants. This was his faint shame, from the end of their meal to the dish washing, he had been getting increasingly aroused. To have it acknowledged was both alluring and embarrassing.

« Ah… Please, bedroom, not here… »

« Alright, come here… »

They must have looked absolutely ridiculous as they tried to reach Yi’s bedroom while still keeping each other close, kissing and groping until they were both breathless. Oddly sweet, Yi loved that moment when they couldn’t fight these urges. Especially to feel Yasuo’s eagerness to please, always grabbing him so they stayed together.

Last memorable thing was to be urged on his back in bed, Yasuo coming onto him for a hard kiss. Everything felt good, at last he could relax and not feel so ashamed of himself now that the mood was right. It went easily, rocking against each other in that dear time before actual sex. However Yi wanted something specific and he refused to come too fast. Carefully he tried to part from the kiss, only to be struck by the lovely view of Yasuo all needy and excited.

« Yes… ? »

_Don’t fuck up…_ He had to express this right.

« Yasuo, I really want it but I can’t come too soon… Please… »

To his credit, Yasuo paid attention to what he said before giving him a short peck on his forehead.

« Don’t worry yourself, I know it counts for you. Here is my idea : I make you come once during prep and then I fuck you all nice and sweet. Works for you ? »

It sounded extremely nice and made it more real for Yi. He was about to bottom after such a long time. To know Yasuo would be the one taking charge was so much better, he couldn’t have hoped for anything else.

Eager nod in response : « Yes please… »

« First let’s get naked. I want to feel you… »

Yi wasn’t going to fight that suggestion, it followed naturally what they wanted. The next minute was spent in a hasty undressing, both trying to strip each other of their clothes until they only got in the way. It was a bit useless but he loved to feel so wanted in the way Yasuo yanked his pants and underwear down, pausing shortly to appreciate the view. This was already eroding Yi’s patience, too needy.

There, they were now naked but instead of indulging into more hugs and heated contact, Yasuo parted and looked for lube. Yi would have voiced his displeasure for the lack of contact but it was going to be good and he would better try to focus on the preparation. _Quiet…_

Control was going to be needed. He watched as Yasuo settled comfortably between his legs although he was far too close to Yi’s cock so it might be because he planed to go all the day on him. The mere thought made Yi weak, already having to keep himself together while he remembered this wet dream. Why did he had to remember it ? Surely because this was the closest he could get. If one day they happened to fuck on the couch in similar circumstances, he was going to lose it.

« Yasuo… Please, go slow, it’s been a while… »

« I’ll be careful, don’t worry. Tell me if it hurts. »

So it started, slower than Yi would have thought. At the same time, he had asked so he couldn’t be surprised. One single finger went inside of him, making him clench lightly before he relaxed back on the mattress. _Nothing bad…_

What truly shook him was Yasuo’s attention, teasing his cock while he explored him further. This had to be to distract Yi a little but it only made him helpless, bucking into that grasp.

« Ngh… » Usually he would have stayed resolutely silent but right now it wasn’t supposed to be so intense.

In reaction to that small sound, Yasuo looked up and left Yi a bit embarrassed nonetheless. He hid faintly while a second finger stretched him open, bringing up the vulnerability of the moment.

« Don’t look… »

« But you’re so hot… Really hot. »

Enough, Yi took the pillow and used it to hide, clinging to it with some strengths. No doubt this wasn’t what Yasuo would want but for now he didn’t feel like being a broken mess. There was no complaint from the latter so he must have understood, good for Yi. Just as he thought he was composed again, he felt sudden wetness around his cock, making him buck strongly. _Ahhh…_ So Yasuo was really determined to make him come during preparation. A third finger and now he couldn’t hold back anymore, rocking against Yasuo’s hand. Such a long time indeed but he wanted to be ready to have him. It was oddly turning on to make himself so open and vulnerable, only for the man he loved. No one else would work.

The edge was coming, really fast. It wasn’t helping that Yasuo was so good at blowjobs, going down on him with ease while he kept fingering him. How could that even be done ? Yi was close to his limit and indeed it barely took a few push against his prostate to come, clutching at the pillow in this sweet instant. At least he was silent, nothing went through except the obvious release down Yasuo’s throat.

After that Yi was left breathless, trying to focus a little but his thoughts were scattered. It felt good, that was all that mattered. Idly he noticed when Yasuo pulled back completely, being left without a single point of contact. A bit worried he took the pillow away to peek at him.

« Yasuo… ? »

« Ah, sorry, I didn’t know what to do yet ‘cause I wanted to see you but maybe you didn’t want to… ? I’ll be right back, just getting some water. »

« Alright, go, go… » Yi hated a little to sound so weak, this was barely the first orgasm and it felt like Yasuo planned to give more.

_I don’t know how it will go…_ He was a bit scared, this had been a bit too open but it had been what he wanted, why feel like that ? For now he tried to relax, shaking himself out of the blessed time after climax. Since he needed to focus on something, he looked for a condom, at least that would be taken care of.

« Heyyyyy I’m back… »

Indeed, difficult not to hear him come. Yi saw him close the door in haste before nearly jumping in bed to resume contact. It was so sweet, no way to refused that and soon enough he had a dear Yasuo in his arms. Of course a kiss would be taken and it didn’t wait at all, clinging to each other. Yi’s worries were gone without even realizing, glad to be held again.

Aside he felt Yasuo’s erection rubbing against him. Normal, he hadn’t had some pleasure yet and had decided to take care of Yi first. This convinced him to part from the kiss to get to next step.

« Sorry, for all this. Please, take me now… »

« Nah, tell me… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and clearly you were. Maybe you’ll want to lie on your front ? »

« Please Yasuo, it’s nothing like that. Just it’s been a while and… it’s a lot to show, I think you can understand that. I want to face you though. »

Was it too sentimental to ask ? Right then Yi wasn’t sure anymore and he had to live with that, waiting for Yasuo’s answer.

« I get it, don’t worry… Let’s go and tell me if you wanna change during it. »

It was good, no issue at all. Yi gave him the condom and tried to relax the best he could for what was to come. _We’re doing it…_ Barely a bit of fumbling from Yasuo but soon enough he was ready to go, coming on top of him in shy gestures. 

« G-Good ? » Maybe he was anxious too, not just Yi.

« Do it, please… »

The magic word. A bit of a strange time because Yi wanted this so much but at the same time he was getting tense for nothing, worried and so it risked  to make this time so difficult. He breathed deeply, trying not to startle when he felt Yasuo’s cock ready to thrust into him. Eyes closed, hands grabbing the sheet, Yi focused. 

« Ah… »

It was inside now, barely the head but Yi felt himself tighten on reflex.  _Stop that…_ He had already done it before, no need to react like it was the first time. 

« F-Fuck… Yi… » He stopped moving, cradling Yi’s face so he looked at him. « Is it fine… ? I won’t move until you tell me to… »

_Cute…_ He shouldn’t think that, especially not now and not when Yasuo was genuinely worried about him but it still happened. He returned the gentle gesture while getting used to the stretch, which wasn’t so easy.  _Breathe, breathe…_ Soon he was back in control of himself.

« It’s a lot but everything will be fine… Go on… »

« Got it… »

It had to be a lot for Yasuo too, first he had said before that he didn’t top that often plus the fact that Yi hadn’t done it in a while, the perfect combo for a slow time. They had to remain a bit careful. _He risks to come soon though_. It made sense because this was quite intense and Yasuo was always horny in general, needless to say that he was going to be fast since he had given Yi a sweet moment.

Yasuo resumed and thrust further, not without moaning lowly as it went. It was also increasingly difficult for Yi who decided to stop caring and to cling to Yasuo instead. _Big…_ He wanted to relish that moment, what he had been waiting for. It hurt a little but soon it was going to be incredible. To the point that he gritted his teeth, risking to hurt Yasuo too as he wasn’t thinking anymore.

After a time that felt like an eternity, Yasuo was fully inside. At last. He sounded already quite short on air, nuzzling Yi’s neck in a sort of urge for comfort. It was sweet but Yi worried for him, it had to be a lot. On his side, it was fine. Intense but fine.

« You did it, good job… » A bit too fond but it was sex, he was allowed to be clingy and anything. They could blame it on need.

« I-I’m sorry… This is too good, I won’t last… »

So adorable. Yi hugged him, caressing his back as if they weren’t both desperate.

« You can fuck me again later, I won’t mind… Now give me all you got. » It was meant to be sexy but Yi doubted himself.

A bit of coaxing and it didn’t take long before Yasuo set a pace, eagerly thrusting back inside. For Yi too it was becoming a lot, not just physically. His emotions were all over the place, how was he supposed to pretend not to care ? He held strong, keeping his moans down while it last. Soon he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that since Yasuo was getting close.

« Y-Yi… hah… »

If only he could see Yasuo’s face. In the position he was in, the latter was basically lying on top of him, almost hiding.

« Look at me… please… ? » Yi’s voice was getting lost too, a bit shaken by pleasure.

It had an effect, as soon as he understood Yasuo looked up although he was obvious about to come. Such a beautiful blush. Since the end was there, Yi took him into a feverish kiss before it. To feel Yasuo try to reciprocate was the softest moment of the evening, the way he held Yi close but also whimpered into the kiss. Not an ounce of care anymore, he was actively pounding into Yi.

_Mmmh…_

Would he break ? Would he cry ? Yi wasn’t sure, maybe not this time. All he knew was that he was so hard, craving to be fucked through the mattress and Yasuo was doing exactly that. The kiss ended, cut off by a soft cry. _Ah… ?_

Yasuo was coming, he could feel it. In this fog of need and desperation Yi tried to urge him to give more, rocking back the best he could with that ridiculous leverage.

« Yi ! »

Now the condom was filled, good job. Yi didn’t know what to do then, he wanted to touch himself so bad but was it right to do ? He should just wait for Yasuo. Anyway the latter was still riding his high so he was quite quick in this pace, it could almost have been enough for Yi too.

The pace slowed and now Yi was left helpless, trying to get his relief but none would come from Yasuo.

« Please, Yasuo… I need to come… »

« Ah fuck ! »

No break allowed, Yasuo had to put aside his lingering pleasure to take care of Yi instead. The irony was that it didn’t even take long for Yi to come, barely a few tight strokes around his cock and he tensed under climax, holding Yasuo in his arms.

« Ngh… »

The second orgasm of the night. So bright and burning. Yi could be happy now, he was held with a semblance of affection.

Once it was over, he found Yasuo gently caressing his face although he looked a bit worried. _Something’s wrong… ?_

« Hey… » No way to help it, Yi grinned.

« Fuck, you’re cute. Tell me, how was it ? Sorry, I could have last longer but failed… »

The compliment pierced his heart without mercy, to the point that he stared at Yasuo, surprised.

« I… Don’t worry about that, it’s normal. Thank you, it’s been such a long time and you made it really good. »

« You sure… ? »

It turned out equally adorable to be so worried. Yi did the first thing that came to his mind, taking Yasuo closer for a hug.

« Excellent… And if you’re still worried, we can do it again. »

« I’d love to… Alright, careful, I’m pulling out. »

« Go on. »

Mere warning but it still left Yi a little tender when the latter was out. _Ah…_ He didn’t voice it, preferring to stay strong for the mere second that it took. After that Yasuo quickly discarded the condom before he came back to cuddle, which was greatly appreciated.

The time that followed could have been called sweet if they were actually something. Sadly it wasn’t the case but Yi still basked in that quiet time after sex, feeling sore in the good way and already quite satisfied. However he did want more, no way he would turn down such an occasion. So he stayed there, glad to feel Yasuo’s hands exploring quietly his body. It was a bit funny because of course Yasuo felt warmer than him and so his hands too, this was quite nice to feel.

All that was more than welcome until Yi felt him tease his rim again. It hadn’t been so long ago but he could tell that arousal would come back quickly. In reaction he clung a little to Yasuo, face buried in his neck as he let him do freely. _Good…_ Hopefully this would be enough to coax him further.

« Hey, it’s good ? If it hurts I’ll wait. »

« No, I… I like it, continue. »

Indeed it was enough. From that moment it was like the mood had switched to something a lot more heated. Yasuo lingered a little around his entrance before he delved deeper, starting to finger him at a good pace. A few times Yi tensed and relaxed, gasping under that intimate stimulation.

« Yasuo… » A soft sound of relief as he grew aroused under his skilled hand.

« You’re so open for me… Did you like it ? Wanna feel my cock again, stretching you good ? »

_Fuck…_ More than once Yi wondered how Yasuo could slip that sexy tone, whispering close to him. It was so destructive, no way that it wouldn’t turn him on. He craved more, getting hard.

« It’s unfair… » And now he voiced what he wanted to stay quiet. « Ah… Nngh, don’t stop. Though I risk to get close… »

« Now we don’t want that to happen… How do you want me, handsome ? Fucking you from behind ? »

With a lot of regret Yi let him part, feeling a little empty however he knew neither would last long before they got reunited. Yasuo leaned for a kiss, always so gentle when he did so. For a time they forgot a little about what they wanted, far too glad to share some attention as sweet as honey. They only stopped when he got a hand around Yasuo’s cock, finding him hard and aching for touch judging from the way he outright moaned into the kiss.

« Someone is hungry too…. »

« I-I mean, of course ?? I need you too… » Genuine moments in between.

« Then let’s go for it. Lie down, Yasuo… »

His reaction was priceless, Yi had so much fun and relief to see that faint blush afterward. Another reason to go for his idea.

« Alright… » Short answer but the tone betrayed sudden hunger, just like when Yasuo complied within seconds.

Was there something more seducing than seeing his one love eagerly waiting for him, in his bed and slowly reaching for him ? It was time for Yi’s move. Swiftly he got up and straddled Yasuo, taking time to see his reaction.

_Alright… ?_

Considering the open staring that followed, this had to be positive. Yi even felt the urge to hide again, realizing how much he had showed. It wasn’t vulnerable, he was the one in control but it hit all the same to see Yasuo eyeing him up without any shame. Since they were here to have sex, Yi tried to distract himself with the condom, taking care of Yasuo before they could start. Anything to forget how flushed his face must have looked.

« Gonna ride me… ? » A bit unsure, quite curious. Yasuo kept his hands on him as to stay busy, caressing skin.

« I will try… Just keep in mind that it’s been a while. »

« Nah, it will be perfect… Go slow, it’s fine… »

A light moan came up when he lubed again Yasuo’s cock, playing a little while he could. To be able to get a bodily reaction out of him was always nice. After a few more strokes, Yi got in position and did his best to relax.

It went easier this time, having already tried to fit him once. He took Yasuo’s cock gradually, barely a few seconds to exhale before the end. It wasn’t as overwhelming, far from it. Soon Yi was done, filled and lightly shaken. Once then did he notice the tightening grasp over his hips, betraying the latter’s need.

« Hey… fine… ? » This question might have been a bit interested because Yi wanted to know if he was good, if this was up to Yasuo’s standard.

Was there anything better than a high moan as answer ? It was exactly how it went when Yi clenched a little then relaxed for a reaction, breath a bit short from the effort. Down there Yasuo looked on the right path to get lost after a few rocking, face red and a bit breathless. The way he held Yi’s hips felt both a way to hold him in place but also not to go too fast.

« You did it, ah… Not too painful… ? »

« No, no, it feels nice… Thanks… »

It was stronger than him, Yi bent to kiss him tenderly. Under usual circumstances he wouldn’t have given this too much meaning but he felt so good and Yasuo was a pleasure to ride, reacting to the slightest change of position.

Once the kiss was over, Yi lingered close to give a short peck to his cheek, feeling bold : « Good boy… »

Yasuo’s reaction got lost in that cry as soon as Yi set the quick pace, doing his best to bring him pleasure.

« Oh fuck… Oh my god… »

At first it was easy but soon enough arousal struck him, no way to ignore the fact that Yasuo was fucking him deeply. He couldn’t focus much but often he brushed Yi’s prostate, making him keen lowly.

« Ah… » Far from obscene so he let this one out.

« Yi… You’re amazing, feel so good… »

Here came the blabber. Yi didn’t mind, he found it quite endearing especially when Yasuo took his left hand and squeezed a bit desperately. His gaze told everything needed. Almost love, in another situation. However this was a mere one-night-stand, Yi couldn’t entertain some illusions. _He’s still adorable…_ To the point of leaning down again for a kiss, hungry for that soft feeling. Yasuo may not love him but at least he took pleasure from his body and would always remember that. It was worth it.

In the end this kiss was slowly abandoned, Yasuo didn’t seem able to focus on anything else than fucking Yi thoroughly. Even for him it was getting intense, close to lose it. Riding him maybe was a bad choice because it exhausted him a lot more but he felt pride in giving it good. Another time he felt that cock hit his spot and so his back arched, a bit surprised by the strength.

« Fuck… »

Why was he waiting ? It had no point, he could come right now. Everything coaxed him for this, Yasuo’s rough moves to slam him down on his cock and his need speaking, making him buck and rock down even faster. Almost unbearable.

_Just a bit more…_ Then he would be free.

« Yi, gonna… gonna cum again… Please don’t stop… »

« Come, come for me… » It was surprising that he could still put a few words together, his mind was empty.

Next second Yasuo was jerking him off. It took Yi by surprise again, resulting in many weak pleas because he couldn’t take anything anymore.

« Ah no, ah… Y-Yasuo… »

Bliss. It wrecked him sweetly, shaken to his core. Yi still managed to stay upright but it was a miracle, too caught up in that moment. His load spilled all over Yasuo’s front, even to his chest in white ropes. Even through that he kept stroking Yi, so helpless that he needed to get him to come first. After that it seemed to snap and he buried himself in tight heat, coming.

« God… »

Barely a few moans and high gasps but overall they hadn’t been screaming their pleasure. After a while Yi mustered the energy to move from this, feeling a bit tense. _Nice…_ He was so tired, delighted. On reflex he got his hands over Yasuo, caressing him gently as he assessed the situation. _Mmh we’ll have to clean up_. He felt like being lazy for once but he knew this could cause worse issues on next day. Anyway the evening wasn’t over, it barely started.

Before it was too late he pulled off and lied down with Yasuo for a kiss. He did it like this because he couldn’t tell yet what was fine or not, a kiss could seem too daring a while after sex. So Yi chased it while it was possible, offering some disguised affection. The magic of the moment was that Yasuo welcomed him, making a small sound of satisfaction.

Cuddle time it would be. Yi wasn’t sure if it could go for a while however it seemed greatly reciprocated, nothing to fear. Even after the end of the kiss Yasuo nuzzled closer, happy to be there.

« How do you feel… ? Was it good ? »

« I feel niiiiiiiiiice… You were perfect, beautiful. » Yasuo stretched as he spoke, so cheerful and sated. Slowly he caressed Yi, giving a few pecks to his cheek.

« You’re too kind, I was also finding relief in that. »

« Yeah and you were good at it~ »

All this would make him blush again. _Bad, bad_. Yi tried deviate the topic before it could happen.

« What do you want to do now ? I guess it’s too early for you and it’s Saturday night. Maybe you’ll want to go out ? »

Yasuo paused shortly, obviously thinking about what he wanted to do.

« Uhhh dunno yet. Why not go out but without you it wouldn’t be fun. »

_Indeed._

« Do as you wish. To be honest, I think I’ll stay here tonight, I’m not in the mood to see people and my back is going to kill me. » It made him laugh softly, indeed it would be a poor show to wander while walking funny because he had a very good time.

« Mmmh sorry, that’s a bit my fault. I hope you won’t hurt for too long… »

It wasn’t what Yi had been expecting, truthfully he didn’t mean to bring attention to that. However it didn’t look like Yasuo was struggling with guilt, merely taking him in his arms for dear contact.

« It completely fine, it doesn’t hurt. Just you’ve been thorough enough to give me something to remember for a few days. »

There was a certain reaction from Yasuo, rising enough to meet his gaze in light anticipation. _I shouldn’t have said that ?_

« Wait, that was sexy to say. If you wanna do that again, I wouldn’t mind giving you better things to remember… »

_Ah ?_

« Do you need more ? » Yi felt like the mood was fine so he cradled Yasuo’s face, caressing lightly.

« Ah errr not yet, don’t worry. But if we stay that close all evening no doubt I’ll need more of you… »

That fact was correct, so far Yi didn’t remember a long time without anything heated between them, at least after their arrangement. It felt like Yasuo couldn’t go on extended periods without sexual relief or even contact.

« You’ll tell me when that happens, I’ll love to offer some help… »

With that said, Yi broke their embrace so they could move. Being lazy was good on occasions but right now he wanted to watch a movie with Yasuo. At the occasion the latter seemed faintly sad to let go for a while but he knew they would be back at it soon so no reason to be.

To stand reminded him quickly of what he had, the sweet soreness after sex. _Nice…_ Yi did miss that, especially to know that Yasuo was the one to take care of him. Maybe they would even get more this evening as Yasuo was always needy.

_What will we do ?_

Possibly Yasuo would want to be topped but they would see depending on what he craved. Until that they had some time to relax.

~ Yasuo ~

_It’s fine ?_

He didn’t know, he was just a guy trying to enjoy contact as much as possible without making his love known nor making his best friend uncomfortable. Right now he was lying on the couch against Yi, far too distracted to focus on the movie.

Like always.

_Fuck_.

At the same time, everything had become a lot more allowed and comfortable as time went under their arrangement. To the point that he had spent a night in Yi’s bed so of course to be sort of cuddling during a movie wasn’t such a stretch.

Well, so far it didn’t seem to bother Yi since he was peacefully caressing Yasuo’s hair without thinking much. The kind of soft gestures that made his heart so confused. What were they doing ? Best friends fucking from time to time and nothing else ? Not that he complained about his situation, this was so nice to have.

It was an ineluctable chain of event. When Yasuo was distracted like that, nothing could stop him from thinking about Yi and since they knew they would be back at it soon enough, arousal slowly lurked around. _Aye_. It was bound to happen, nothing he could escape. To his credit, he tried as much as possible to focus on the movie but this was doomed, when it was with Yi he wouldn’t find a way to think about anything else. As long as he wasn’t obviously aroused it would be fine.

_Stop, stop…_

If possible he didn’t want to interrupt the movie because Yi wanted to watch it. So easy, wasn’t it ? It shouldn’t be such a struggle to act decent for once.

So it went, mind empty while he embraced Yi in silence. This was the good side of their arrangement, after some time now this seemed a bit more accepted. It gave Yasuo an occasion to cuddle without acknowledging it. On rare occasion Yi shifted their position but nothing too drastic, he always took Yasuo closer until they could resume a sort of hug. It would work for his need so far.

And then it took a new turn. It was slow and gradual but Yasuo felt it after a while, too aware of their points of contact. Like always in summer he was half naked, having only put on boxers and shorts after their fun to pretend being dressed. Yi himself wasn’t that much covered, shorts and t-shirt but it still offered some skin. So to say, it had played a lot in Yasuo low yearning since they were practically pressed to each other in this embrace.

_No…_

He could fight it a little but with no luck. Unless he actually parted, stood and left to take a cold shower, Yasuo wasn’t going to calm down. Instead he thought about how nice it had been to fuck Yi, how delightful it felt to be inside him. So sweet and hot. No coming back.

_I should move…_

This was the most reasonable choice but he didn’t want to bother Yi and of course such a move would either cause worry or curiosity. No way out.

From that moment Yasuo got too tense, he knew he was fucked but there was no good solution. So he stayed there in their embrace, hoping that Yi wouldn’t notice how hard he got. As if it wasn’t enough, they were in full contact so he couldn’t not feel it.

_Don’t, don’t, don’t…_

Five good minutes went without an issue, Yi seemed oblivious to the turmoil happening nearby.

_Good… ?_

Maybe he could dream. Maybe he wasn’t doomed and as soon as the movie ended they would be able to have sex without the fear to bother.

A light move was noticed and Yasuo froze. Hopefully Yi was just readjusting their embrace before he came back to caress his hair. A chance to relax again. Then Yi moved again and this time Yasuo distinctively felt a hand trace his side. _Ahhhh_. It wasn’t over, possibly he was merely busying his hands while his focus was on the movie. However Yasuo’s hopes got violently shattered when that same hand trailed down and gently brushed the outline of his cock through his boxers.

This was the end and the beginning.

On reflex he flinched away but his reaction was too obvious, no way Yi didn’t know now. The latter didn’t exactly stop, curiously lingering there. If he weren’t so ashamed of himself in that moment, Yasuo would have doubled down and taken more, happily rocking back. But it wasn’t the case and the movie was still going, he was distracting Yi. Strictly silent, Yasuo did nothing to stop him or to move away. Always very slow and careful but soon there was more determination, stroking him through his boxers.

Until it ended by itself.

Yasuo had to physically stop himself from whimpering in reaction, getting needy by the second while Yi’s hand returned to embrace him chastely.

« My apologies, it was too tempting… Do you want us to go for it now ? »

The « too tempting » killed him, as if it was Yi who indulged and not him. Too mortified, he tried to hide a little his face as he looked for his words.

« No, I can wait, you don’t have to… »

« To be honest, I’d rather have sex again than to finish the movie. Please… ? »

As he said that, Yi was brushing his cheek gently, which made his heart race. _Cute…_

« Alright then… »

Yasuo had no idea why he felt like this, usually he would always seek more and act all smooth but to be caught craving was too much. At least Yi didn’t seem bothered by it, if not looking for more positively. Before he knew it he was coaxed into a kiss, which made his mind spin a little as every initiative from Yi was worth it. A moan got out but he didn’t care, clinging back to him so they wouldn’t be apart. So much for being the one taking care of the other, now Yasuo felt a little helpless, ready to lose it.

The kiss last forever, making him breathless once it ended. As to properly smite him on the spot, Yi held his face softly as they recovered, looking so precious and caring. It was unfair to be looked at in such a way without it being love.

« Tell me, how do you want me… ? » Yi sounded so good, it had to be illegal.

« No, no, tonight is for you… I’ll top, anything you want. »

What a dear grin, Yi looked like the happiest guy around.

« Thank you very much, I’d love to have you on top again. Come to bed, please… »

The best order to follow. Yasuo didn’t have to hurry, Yi was the one to stand and nearly pull him to the bedroom with wonderful eagerness. A kiss was caught in the corridor, leaning against the wall for a few delighted seconds before Yi led him again to his bedroom. They felt free and happy, it was amazing.

In no time they got to the bedroom and he saw Yi hastily go to bed, sitting there as he kept his hands over him. Yasuo would have joined him in bed too but everything went too fast and before he knew it the latter had taken his shorts and boxers down only to pull him closer and go down on him. All in the spur of the moment. It almost made his legs buckle from the sudden pleasure, wet warmth around his cock and the dear eagerness to provide attention.

« Ah, Yi… »

He didn’t want to come so soon but at the same time ending such lovely attention felt wrong. He cradled Yi’s face, trying to get him to pull out.

« Please, stop… I’m sorry, I don’t know how long I last and you’re too good… »

To see Yi make eye contact was such a slap of arousal, he was hot by default but in this exact instant he couldn’t have been more seducing if he tried to. The request was understood nonetheless and so he parted, light pink coloring his cheeks from either arousal or fluster.

« It’s alright, I should have known. Come here, I’ll try to make it last as much as possible. »

_Darling…_

It was great to be able to communicate so easily, there wasn’t any issue between them. And it felt even sweeter to see Yi reaching out to him to get him in bed too, that soft smile over his face. _Sunshine._ Yasuo lost no time and followed, quickly asking for a kiss while he got Yi to undress. Soon enough the previous urgency came back, making them helplessly grab each other, grinding and moaning into the kiss as it went. _No, stop…_ Yasuo tried to refrain that indeed, getting too eager was a bad idea.

Only to fall back in bed. When it happened Yi made a cute sound, surely a bit startled but all was fine afterward except Yasuo’s heart for hearing that. _He’s too much for me…_ Keeping that train of thoughts wouldn’t help so he took Yi’s shirt off and then looked for condoms and lube. It wasn’t too far, they hadn’t moved from there since the beginning of the evening. It got Yasuo really bad to see his dear friend lying on his back, now completely bare and aroused, gazing back at him in a mix of need and peace.

This time it was different. He couldn’t tell why but for many seconds they only gazed at each other in this intimate time, one so peaceful, the other consumed by love and lust.

_It’s fine… ?_

No idea what was going on but Yasuo ached for touch so he resumed their contact, getting in position. Gently he noticed Yi’s hand over him, again without real aim except maybe for contact. Without even being asked Yi opened his legs, giving him room to sit. While Yasuo used a condom, he took lube and gave some light attention before they could go for it. All in silence, when words weren’t needed.

It was time.

Yasuo got a bit nervous, he didn’t want to fuck this up once more. He hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t top often, he had done it a few times but his preference was to lie down and be pounded into. To know he was topping Yi was the icing on the cake, how was he supposed to remain calm and composed ? The first two times had proved him right, he had a hard time focusing because Yi got so much more expressive during it. So desperate before climax, so beautiful as he let go and cried out. Love was a drug and it made sex so much better and intense for Yasuo, maybe wrongly. He shouldn’t go so affectionate on him.

« Please… » Faint call to have him back.

« Ah yes, I’m here… »

As he positioned himself, Yasuo got a bit surprised to see Yi move his legs over his shoulders, similar to that one time on the couch but reversed. It only added to the pile of need because it gave Yasuo such a view from up there and he knew it was going to be deep for the latter.

« Yi ? You want that… ? »

It wouldn’t be a problem for him but Yasuo wanted to be sure this was his initiative.

« If it’s fine for you, yes… »

« Good, don’t worry. Be ready… »

Always that same strong feeling when he was about to fuck Yi. Especially the first instant because it always got quite sensitive no matter how many times so he took it slow, leaning closer as he felt Yi relax around him.

« Mmgh… Yi, it’s alright… ? » Not all the way inside he wanted to be careful, just in case.

A gentle laugh shook the latter, something really endearing while he grabbed Yasuo.

« It’s nice, no need to worry… Take your time, we can go as slow as you need… »

_Why so cute… ?_

« Thanks… I’ll try to make it good for you, I swear… »

For all that time Yasuo had been resisting the urge to hold Yi and so practically having him bent but there was no use in that so he leaned down until he could kiss him softly. To feel a response was so nice, tongues pushing against each other and exploring. It was even better when Yi embraced him fully, in a rather vulnerable position and yet he didn’t seem to mind at all. He stroked Yasuo’s hair and then back, so calm for now.

Everything was illusion, just like control. As soon as Yasuo bottomed out and thrust back deep, it made Yi keen lowly, grasp turning strong for a few seconds.

_Awwww…_

Yasuo would have resumed that quick pace but he knew it would be too short. Right now it felt like heaven, welcomed in velvet warmth without any kind of resistance. A call to give up. No, he wanted to last as much as possible and in the best case, to make Yi come first. This would be so nice.

Instead he went slowly. It wasn’t too extreme like he would to tease but now his focus was on reaching deep to still offer powerful pleasures. After the first few thrusts he found again Yi’s sweet spot and from that moment it was going to be good.

« Oh… »

Another noise of pleasure, with luck and determination Yasuo was going to hear a lot more. _If I do well_. It became his small challenge, to find the perfect pace deep enough to make Yi react but not too fast or he would come too soon.

Yi kept his arms around his neck, panting softly as the rhythm settled for good. As possible he made eye contact with Yasuo but it happened that it got too much and he closed his eyes, obviously having fun. That blush looked lovely. So much that Yasuo stayed close, indeed leaving him in such open position but it was the price of kisses, lingering close to his face and neck on reflex.

« Touch yourself, please… »

Already it became a lot of Yasuo, feeling Yi clench around him when his prostate was touched, which was really often. A few times he had to go slower, feeling desperate but resolute to last. How was he supposed to stand that ? It was the most exciting thing ever, to be that close to Yi and to see his reactions in real life. Plus if he did touch himself, it would be so arousing.

After that quiet question the latter looked up, making a small effort to keep his attention on Yasuo. Lust glistened there, something so rare. In return he kissed Yi’s cheek, waiting for his answer. Wouldn’t be sweet to see him find pleasure for himself ? Being selfish for a short time ?

« I… Oh god… I don’t think… it’s a good idea—ah… Too close… » Indeed Yi sounded so breathless, exactly like someone being made thorough love to.

« I’m close too… Please… L-Let me make you cum first… »

At least it wasn’t so terrible, Yasuo was doing his best and clearly it was very good for Yi since he was actively clinging to him, eyes shut close as overwhelmed. It wasn’t even so fast because he tried to remain slow but on the other hand he thrust really hard and deep into him, which gave that result. Helpless embrace and gasps not so often but at every move. However he ached for love and so he stayed there, forehead to forehead in shaky wait that Yi would gaze at him again. It didn’t seem like it would happen though.

« Mmhn… Alright… »

At last.

Hands holding the sheets and all of his focus on the careful pace, Yasuo still looked down to see him do. This was dumb, it would only risk to get him close to the edge but at that point he didn’t care anymore, Yi looked absolutely perfect in that instant, hand over his own leaking cock. Soon enough his reactions got louder, louder until it made Yasuo seriously blush for this could be called obscene. Surely Yi wasn’t doing that on purpose but he acted a bit shamelessly, all in vocal moans and dear sighs. _Fuck…_ He had it coming for urging him to climax but Yasuo couldn’t feel so guilty, it was worth everything to see the latter so careless.

« Yes, perfect… Fa-Faster, darling… »

The pet name slipped but Yasuo knew it, a bit ashamed of himself. Because that one time he knew what he was doing and he bet that Yi was too gone to notice. Indeed the following seconds there weren’t any sign of curiosity or shock, just loud pleasure and soft pleas. He even complied and jerked himself off, causing himself to tighten around Yasuo’s cock. Well, it had to happen at some point.

« T-Too much ! I’m coming, I’m… » Followed by the loudest moan Yasuo had ever heard coming from him.

_Oh my god…_

Not even the time to relish that, Yi was indeed coming and so it brought Yasuo to climax by a few seconds of delay. Now nothing mattered anymore, he could go fast. Gone, his attempts at being slow, he pressed Yi further into the mattress and pinned him there while everything felt good. Many cries were heard and yet no tears – he did check but he was coming so his focus wasn’t that good. Yi looked so gorgeous, a bit sweaty from exertion and oh so disheveled. If all the fun before wasn’t enough then this last view could all alone make Yasuo come on the spot.

« Ah— ! Yasuo… »

Was he even done coming ? Yi had that blissed out look, finally making eye contact as his peak neared the end. Then he was just breathless, holding Yasuo close for comfort but otherwise quite tired.

Next move wasn’t exactly shocking but it still touched him emotionally when Yi brought a trembling hand to his face, caressing his cheek as slowly as he could but it seemed that he was too busy recovering. On his side Yasuo was done too, having filled the condom and ridden his high. Nothing else to do but accept kindness so he nuzzled a little Yi’s palm although he tried not to seem so desperate for attention.

_Nice…_

« Hey… Doing fine, Yi ? »

« Yes… I feel… so fucking good… »

Well, if he swore then it had to be really really good so Yasuo fully believed him. _Wait, be quick…_ After a while he wouldn’t be able to kiss without bringing it too much attention so he followed his heart for now, kissing Yi until his need for love was sated. Was there a dearest moment than to feel the latter’s sloppy response, doing his best to give back but obviously this had drained him.

Even after he parted there was this gentle aura that Yasuo wished would last forever. When it was only the two of them and maybe he could convince himself it was more than great friendship. _If only…_ He stayed close, ready to claim Yi’s lips once more except this time he murmured.

« Yasuo… ? Could you please let my legs down ? It’s not very comfortable now. »

The question was so innocent, as if that was an outrageous request but Yi was right, this had to be a bit painful after a while. As quick Yasuo complied, feeling lightly bad for forgetting about that. _Shiiiiiit…_ Once down Yi took time to stretch a little and the picture looked a bit like a cat, so cute.

« Sorry, I forgot… » On reflex he tried to massage his legs to get the blood going but Yasuo didn’t know if it was really helpful. « Did it hurt ? »

« No, it was fine. Now I think I’ll just shower before going to be bed, you were very thorough. »

Even in the way he spoke Yi sounded happy, so peaceful with the latest development. True to his word, he sat up in bed. Hoping to get any contact, Yasuo still came closer and held him, this wouldn’t be too weird to ask.

« Mmmh I’ll take the shower once you’re done. There, you’re free to go… » A short joke as indeed he set Yi free, letting go after a last peck to his nape.

It was answered by a gentle chuckle : « Thanks. How about you shower with me ? You’ll have to wait less and to be honest it doesn’t bother me. »

_Ohhhhh…_ Now that it was mentioned, the idea seemed good. Yasuo wouldn’t have suggested that himself because it would come out rather awkwardly but it was Yi’s offer and he said it didn’t bother him. As quick he had to kick that surging feeling down, it was useless to feel glad for that. As if it meant something.

« You got a point, let’s do this. »

« Good. »

After that indeed they got ready for the shower, at least Yi did. It took Yasuo to see him go through his clothes to actually get moving and do the same, zoning out a little. Was it fine to shower together ? His brain couldn’t really settle for one single answer, both too happy to have this in advance and worried he might be reading too much into it. They were fuck buddies, why overthink like that ? They saw each other naked almost every day and showering wasn’t nearly as intimate than sex.

_Why ?_

Yasuo did his best not to seem too out of it, he genuinely liked the idea of showering with Yi. Maybe one day they would do it again and give it a heated turn. The possibility was now open.

Once everything was taken care of, he joined Yi in the bathroom and then they could close the door and enjoy their time. There wasn’t a lot of room in here for two adults but it worked out fine. Yasuo’s heart made a happy loop when he stepped into the shower and Yi opened his arms to him, a clear invitation. _Awww…_ Without thinking more, he came closer and so they enjoyed contact under the spray.

« Thanks… » For what ? Even Yasuo didn’t know but he felt like he was grateful to be there.

« Oh, there is nothing to thank me for. This is practical for both of us and I like the company. Do you mind… ? »

Maybe it did show on his face and in his stance that he wasn’t so relaxed. _Fuck_. Yasuo should do better, he only risked to create more issues. For now they weren’t actively cleaning up, merely basking under warm water. It felt nice but so far from the pure joy to feel Yi leaning against him, chest to chest.

_Ahhh…_

« N-No, it’s fine, perfectly fine. Just I didn’t want to bother you. »

Was he meant to sound awkward half of the time ? It was starting to get old and even Yasuo was sick of it. Couldn’t he just seem smooth and confident all of the time ? With Yi especially ?

« Well, unless I tell you clearly, there is no reason to think that you bother me. All is good now, relax… »

Always the sweetest words. Yasuo did try to relax but it was special to be held like this in a non-sexual setting. They weren’t fucking at the moment nor planning to get to that so why were they still that close ? _Shut up, for fuck sake_. Why question that ? To ask something aloud would just risk to turn that time short.

So Yasuo remained quiet, enjoying the time as he could. After maybe a good minute to enjoy the soak, Yi got some soap and took care of himself. No reason for Yasuo to idly watch so he did the same although he glanced at his friend quite often, unable to resist that beautifully trivial moment of the day.

_Hot_.

Not the only reason of his first crush and then desperate love but it played its part in making sure Yasuo would never forget him. Yi was right in his type, so handsome. The tattoos made it even better, a detail so important. _Could I ?_ He wasn’t sure because right now they were intimate but not in the usual way, it risked to go out of the friend with benefits category. However Yasuo had better to do, he quickly cleaned himself the best he could, sort of avoiding to look at Yi during it since he didn’t want to get aroused again. They had had so much already and anyway he didn’t need more.

« Hey, do you need help with you back ? »

So out of the blue that Yasuo looked at him before his brain caught up. _Oh, that._

« Ah, if you want to. Thanks. »

Every single occasion was seized, even as he had no idea what he was doing. Yasuo turned his back to him and for a few stupid seconds his thoughts drifted to a whole different mood, thinking about getting fucked against the wall. Sadly it wouldn’t be for this day. _I can still ask for next time though._ Hands stopped all this daydream, bringing him back to reality. In no time it got really soothing, getting his back rubbed gently.

_Mmmh…_ It was nice indeed.

However like every good thing, it had an end which happened rather fast. The contrary would have surprised Yasuo.

« Now your turn, let me. »

It would be equally short but Yasuo wanted to pay everything back, by principle. Also to be truthful he liked that, to get to touch Yi even chastely.

« Thank you. »

Now came Yasuo’s turn and he was rather glad. He felt Yi relax in return, breathing deeply as he seemed to relish that moment. It was sweet to see him so happy.

« Yi… ? » It was dumb but it felt easier to speak when he wouldn’t meet Yi’s gaze.

« Yes ? »

« Would you fuck me here ? I’d love to very much… Not now though. »

« Oh, why not ? I’m fine with any suggestion and this would be nice indeed. »

Unconsciously Yasuo got closer, embracing him from behind during that low conversation. He was already done with Yi’s back but he loved contact and it felt natural to do it now.

« Thanks… Can’t wait to get pinned to the wall… » No way to hold this one back, now he was comfortable again to sound confident.

It elicited a soft chuckle in return : « Don’t get too excited, I’m already satisfied for this night and just want to sleep. »

_That’s fair_.

« Nah, another time don’t worry. You already gave me a lot today, so good… »

Between times of pathetic embarrassment and shameless smoothness, Yasuo’s reactions didn’t make sense even for himself. It felt so easy to sound confident sometimes, when everything flowed well between them. No idea why now, maybe because they were still so close and Yi seemed fine.

« …Thank you for today, I know I repeat myself but it was extremely enjoyable. Thank you for letting me bottom. »

Not just these dear words, what killed Yasuo and brought him back was the following move when Yi turned to face him and kissed him slowly. In that exact moments he remembered the fact that there was no one for Yi and yet he did things like that. Yasuo would have been confused but he was the one that brought up kissing. He couldn’t question it from Yi, especially when it was fine and so he would seek more on his side.

_Cute…._

If being smooth and sexy earned him that kind of reaction then he might be tempted to do it more often. Yasuo stopped overthinking and gave everything he could in the kiss without passing off as the desperate idiot he secretly was. Was it because they were naked and in an intimate setting ? Maybe however he would never bring himself to ask or he would get into useless issues. _It’s fine…_

Once the kiss ended Yi kept their embrace, face pressed to Yasuo’s neck as to rest a little. Again it was quite tender and he didn’t know what to do but stay like this, all covered in soap and crying in his mind for being so blessed.

« Yasuo ? Would you like to sleep with me tonight ? » Quiet question, so innocent.

Was he actually dreaming ? The whole evening felt too good to be true, aside that accident about being too needy during the movie.

« You sure ? I mean, yeah I’d like to. » Half way through that he remembered the first time Yi invited him to do the same and it had been a bit painful because Yasuo couldn’t directly dare to accept.

_Don’t_. He didn’t want to seem so vulnerable again.

« Then you’re welcome in my bed. Just aside, I think I’ll sleep soon but you can stay up if you want. »

It wasn’t that late but sleeping early would do some good and Yasuo really liked the idea to fall asleep with him.

« No thanks, I’ll directly go to sleep with you. Thaaaaaaaanks. »

For once he got cheerful, hugging Yi strongly. It was fine, the mood could allow it.

« You’re welcome. Now let’s finish that. »

Indeed they had been a bit stupid to stay like this without washing the soap yet but the conversation caught them. Yi got the water running again and so they relaxed further, taking turns under the spray until they were completely clean. It felt even better because they helped each other, gentle caresses and few jokes.

Even the time afterward was quite soft while they dried and got dressed. For Yasuo it wasn’t a lot, merely boxers because summer was here while Yi got shorts and shirt. Then they were ready for the night.

« Good night, my lady…. »

There was a cat in the house. True fact but for a while Yasuo had forgotten about her until they finally opened the bathroom door and found her crying for attention. Now Yi was giving her the goodnight hug before letting her go on her adventures.

« Aye, good night peanut. » How could a cat look so cute ? Yasuo petted her head, happy because she was purring again.

« Alright, you’re free now. » Yi let her hop on the floor, as she already headed to the kitchen.

« Do you think she will come sleep with us ? »

A bit of curiosity because indeed she was used to sleep with Yi most of nights but the night Yasuo had spent in his bed, she wasn’t there. Probably sulking a little because the bed was too crowded.

« Maybe, she chooses. Do you mind ? »

« Oh no, don’t worry ! Simply wondering. »

No way in this world Yasuo would get mad for sharing a bed with a cat, it was far too cute. Now they headed to the bedroom and Yi finished his routine, having water and phone nearby. The great thing was that next day was Sunday, no need to wake up so Yasuo would get an occasion to initiate some sexy cuddles if it went well.

_That would be nice ! And hot_.

Here came yet another favorite moment of the day. Yes it was just the second time but Yasuo could gently hope this would happen again on several occasions, just like their one night stands at first. As soon as he lied down he came closer to Yi, taking him in his arms since it seemed like the most logical thing to do. It was accepted because the latter laughed faintly, sounding so peaceful. Then he turned off the light and everything was dark.

« Good night, Yi… » Oh that would have been a perfect timing for a pet name but he wasn’t drunk enough to make that mistake.

« Good night, Yasuo… Sleep well. »

All would be fine from there, cuddling in silence. Yasuo knew they wouldn’t fall asleep instantly but that was good, he wanted to relish that moment while he could. How amazing to feel Yi’s hand in his hair, always offering some attention even in the most discreet ways.

« Yasuo ? »

_Mmh ?_ As quick it caught his attention. Of course it would, this kind of conversation in the dark while staying so close was always special and Yasuo felt like it could offer such precious safety.

« Yes ? »

« You don’t have to accept but how about you sleep here every night ? It’s only a suggestion, I thought it made sense since the couch isn’t that comfortable. »

Indeed what a special question. Yasuo took some time to fully register that, completely caught off guard. _Every night ??_ No idea what he had done to deserve this evening so rich in surprises but he would never refuse that.

« I… Fuck yeah, I’d like that. But don’t think that you have to share your bed for an indefinite time simply to help me. Think about you too. »

Such setting made it feel like a heart to heart while it wasn’t even that deep. Yasuo couldn’t help it, he leaned even closer until he could nuzzle Yi’s neck, fronts pressed together. Once it was gladly returned he relaxed again, happy to know this was accepted.

« To be fully honest, I like having you in my bed. Not just the company, it brings me great peace to know you close. It’s a bit selfish of me to make it seem like it’s first in your interest. »

That was interesting. So Yi could indeed think about himself too and now he admitted that he wanted Yasuo here. This was far too sweet, he doubted he could stay composed but thankfully in the dark they couldn’t really see expressions, beyond their close position.

« …It’s the same for me. Erm, you already know that I like contact so it’s nice. And yeah, I enjoy sleeping with someone like that, it’s so soothing. »

A small pause went but Yasuo first thought it was just that Yi had nothing to say yet. Nonetheless their embrace held and caresses resumed.

« As long as you want to, my bed will be also yours. Thank you for accepting. »

Could he be even kinder ? Maybe but now it was already so good.

« Thanks Yi… Tell me, do you mind if we fuck in the morning ? You know, tomorrow we can sleep in for once and so I thought it would be nice. »

« Oh if I’m awake then feel free to start anything, though I think I’ll wake up before you. Mmh but it’s Sunday indeed so I’ll definitely stay in bed and wait for you. »

It was unfair how much Yasuo wanted to hug him with all his strength, Yi sounded so calm like always and yet it made him feel something powerful. _Darling…_

« Awww thanks in advance, I’d love to wake up with you in bed~ » In the middle of the sentence he tried to sound flirty again, so as not to seem too serious.

« Same here. Now let’s try to rest, we won’t get to that if we don’t fall asleep. »

A gentle way to tell him to shut up but Yi was too polite to merely use that kind of vocabulary. Yasuo stayed quiet indeed, conveying his goodnight by kissing his neck. _Aye, I hope I didn’t fuck up_. With some luck it wouldn’t be noticed.

Here they were, hugging in silence until sleep could take them. Nothing that could be interrupted except for the curious visit of a cat at some point, stepping on them to find her cozy spot in bed.

_Hey_.

Yasuo felt it but he didn’t move nor talked, too close to slumber and anyway he didn’t want to risk bothering Yi. All calmed down as Lily settled down against his legs, ready for sleep.

From now on all would be fine.

~

Awake.

_Ah ?_

All was a bit blurry, so nice at the moment. Yasuo wanted to rest more though there was a lot of light in the room, surely the sunlight was falling directly through the window. He rolled on his side and so registered contact.

_Ah yes !!_

He was in Yi’s bed. The best place in the world. And even better than that, Yi was still here, facing Yasuo. As soon as he opened his eyes a gentle gesture was made as the latter caressed his face.

_Awww…_

« Hello, Yasuo… I’ve been wondering when you’d wake up. »

Surely Yi had waited to be careful and now he considered everything was fine since he reduced distance and snuggled up against Yasuo. That was really adorable to see and to feel, causing his heart to go a little faster. Sleep was leaving little by little and so Yasuo registered everything, bare skin under his fingertips when he held Yi back.

« Aye, I’m awake now… Missed me ? »

Like this, he couldn’t see Yi’s face but it was really confusing for his affection to be so close without anything else, it would almost seem welcome to be all affectionate right now.

« …Don’t worry, I haven’t been awake for so long. Though your latest suggestion has been on my mind… »

_Ohoh_. This could mean many things and Yasuo knew he was going to love it.

« Oh, you’re horny… ? You thought about me and now you want to fuck ? »

As answer their embrace tightened and so he supposed it was a yes. He hugged Yi in a similar way to maybe soothe the light embarrassment. He had yet to know this side of him, it was quite cute but he couldn’t understand why sometimes it was too much to voice need. Yasuo knew something about that, last night was enough. _Yeah…_

« It’s fine, tell me if you wanna now… You know it won’t take long to turn me on, especially with you. » Aside Yasuo thought that maybe he told too much but he wanted to seem confident.

It still prompted Yi to move and now he pushed Yasuo to lie on his back, pinning him down effectively. Beyond the move and faint display of strength, it was his expression that killed Yasuo a little. Yi was blushing, lovely color along obvious need. This was how he looked like when he was horny and Yasuo didn’t know what to do with himself or that kind of information.

_He’s so hot…_

« Oh my god. » Only now Yasuo registered their position and the way their crotches were in contact.

Neither were already aroused but this was going down this path soon enough. On reflex he bucked against Yi, causing him to gasp under his breath. _Oh no, unfair…_

« Ah, sorry… »

It took Yi barely a few seconds to rise and reduce contact, obviously a little shaken by what he had done. As if he had lost control.

« No, no, come back… Please, I need more, that was so sexy… »

To prove his words Yasuo pulled him back to his previous position so Yi was now completely lying on top of him, which made them both moan. The blush intensified, making him beyond attractive. No way to resist that, Yasuo kissed him with hunger, trying to convey his enthusiasm and deep craving. A hand over Yi’s ass, he even got him to grind and rock back. What a duo, they grew both so clingy and needy, frantically getting pleasure from their crude grinding.

When at last they parted, Yasuo was close to lose it because Yi looked so perfect. Of course he was biased and love got in the way and who wouldn’t fall for him when he looked like this ? Yasuo also loved to be looked at in such setting, it felt like they weren’t just fuckbuddies, that he had a chance.

Why couldn’t he be Yi’s special someone ? It hurt to think about that so he threw it aside, resolute to enjoy what he already had.

« Yasuo… »

_Alright, that’s it_. He was weak and this was overwhelming. Trying to ignore his affection Yasuo took a good handful of his ass and made them seek pleasure.

« P-Please wait ! Let me strip… » Gentle panic for a few seconds as Yi sat up, indeed getting out of his sleep clothes.

He couldn’t have been sexier if he tried, quickly taking that shirt off and revealing himself at the same time. Yasuo was close to drool for that gorgeous view but he thought he had better to do like taking off his boxers. This was going to be so good once every fabric was gone. A moan slipped when Yi’s cock sprang free, already fully hard and red of arousal.

« Damn you’re so hot… » It was maybe out of the blue but in moments like these, Yasuo had barely no filter to what he said.

Like a magnet he came back to give Yi light relief, stroking his cock while the latter was busy putting away his clothes. To hear him gasp after initial contact only made Yasuo more desperate to get him back in his arms.

So he did, pulling Yi back to him so he lied there on top of him. Now there was no barrier and Yasuo felt everything, warm skin against his and of course their erections trapped between them. Needless to say the pace started again, suddenly a lot more intense.

« Ngh… Yasuo… »

Was he trying to get his attention or simply enjoying himself ? Both sounded good to Yasuo, secretly desiring to be the only name to grace Yi’s lips. _Mine…_ This sort of possessiveness wasn’t new, it had been there for a while but not once he had acted on it. At most it came in play a little in that kind of embrace, when he could go all handy on Yi without any problem. Again he firmly kept his hands over him to quicken the pace.

Already it felt like they wouldn’t last long. For Yasuo, no surprise because he knew himself and his still weak control when it came to intercourse with Yi. For the latter, on the other hand, it was worth noticing. All that short time since the waking, it seemed that he was quite far and possibly he had been craving in silence before Yasuo woke up. _Awww…_ What a lovely development. He wished he could see Yi horny like that more often, careless about his reactions and letting go so eagerly. The thought brought Yasuo closer, adding to the mess of precum between them.

« You… You’re close ? »

It sounded a bit silly to ask because himself was so breathless, groping Yi to make him go faster.

No answer came but Yasuo knew he had heard, maybe avoiding to speak for now. He always looked at him for this was always such a turn on to see him so vulnerable and disheveled, especially with his hair down. It changed from daily life when he tied it – though Yasuo loved it in any way – a sign that they were being intimate.

Did Yasuo actually needed that answer ? No so he went with it, coaxing Yi down for a kiss. As he softly expected, it wasn’t that coordinated since they were both close to lose it. That didn’t mean they weren’t trying to make it good, claiming each other sweetly.

_Mmmh, let’s make him cum…_

It was a bit selfish but Yasuo wanted to see him come so after the kiss ended he got a hand around both their cocks. As quick Yi reacted, whimpering weakly as he clutched at the sheets.

« Cum, baby… I know you wanna… »

Indeed the pace was too erratic, he wouldn’t last long. Yasuo kept stroking them until himself felt like he would come.

« Y-Yasuo ! » That one was cute, not too loud but obvious Yi was desperate.

Now he was coming, release falling between them for Yasuo’s relief, now he would allow himself to finish too. _Come, beautiful, come…_ By that point his wrist started to hurt a little because he made sure to jerk Yi off efficiently.

_Oh wait, fuck…._ Difficult to remain quiet when he too came, shaking a bit under Yi as he found his own end. Yasuo might have gone a bit too careless, keeping him in place with strength but at that point all he wanted was to feel good knowing he had satisfied Yi.

« Uhhh… »

Alright, Yasuo might have zoned out of a few seconds but everything was fine now. The first thing he felt was another kiss, careful press of lips against his while he wasn’t exactly out. In no time instinct spoke, having him open up to Yi without any question. Why would he ? It was delightful. For a while he couldn’t bring himself to care, all that he wanted was this kiss and the very solid presence of Yi on top of him. Hands wandered again, this time only with the intent to relish some contact. There was this rare joy to be lazy after sex, cuddling in peace while it last.

Even after the kiss ended Yi kept his attention going, pressing a few tiny pecks over Yasuo’s cheeks. _Mmmh…_ He loved every second of it, glad to be given that while his feelings questioned any gesture offered.

« You’re so adorable… Doing fine, Yi ? »

It was strange because weeks ago he wouldn’t have even dared voicing that kind of thing. Since then, Yi had been so welcoming toward him, always staying close and kind which made it seem that he didn’t care how clingy Yasuo could be. Soon he would stop overthinking if indeed he was to earn a positive reason every time.

Yi switched to small caresses while he remained focused on him : « I apologize for this, I could have reacted better. Though I hope it was pleasurable for you. »

« But nooooo… Don’t apologize, that was really sexy from you, I wish you’d be that horny more often. » Gentle laugh shook him, relishing that moment while it last.

That blush wasn’t gone, it remained over Yi’s face with light intensity. It wasn’t just exertion, he was embarrassed. In any case this wasn’t an issue for Yasuo, he wanted to hear more from him.

« …Really ? I don’t know, I just feel like I lost it for a few minutes, I… really needed you. »

Only a « I love you » would have hit closer to home, sadly it wasn’t the case but Yasuo was already so proud to be told that.

« Heh, can’t get enough of me ? » Merely teasing but he was half serious, it was so nice to hear that from Yi.

One last peck to Yasuo’s forehead then Yi shifted their position so he didn’t crush Yasuo anymore. He remained close, always keeping their embrace for his own comfort. To have Yi actually use his chest like a pillow was both cute and precious. _Ahhhh_.

« You’re joking but I’m not, this is true. I don’t know how but I have never had so much sex for a short period before that and I now I can’t hold on for too long. You’ve ruined me in the best way… »

_Oh._ That could be a big compliment or a light remark, Yasuo had no idea how he should take it. However his heart wanted to believe it was positive, that Yi had never had so much fun and was grateful for that.

« Wait, I hope it’s not that bad ? Please tell me I didn’t do anything wrong… »

Suddenly Yi rose, looking at him in faint worry : « Ah no, nothing of the sort ! Sorry, I didn’t express myself right, I meant that you’ve been so good to me that now I can’t really think about going back to before. I’m grateful for everything you have given me. »

No idea if Yasuo would trade their intimate relationship for a romantic one but he was still moved to know he made Yi physically needy. What a peculiar and yet so sweet confession. In that same vein, he couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

« You know, you don’t have to go back to before. Well, unless that’s what you want but for me it’s fine, I like what we have. »

Yi hadn’t returned to his comfy spot yet but he seemed relaxed again, idly caressing Yasuo while he listened closely.

« You’d keep me ? Don’t get me wrong, I love what we have but I’d hate to keep you from sleeping outside or anything of the sort. You’ll always be welcome in my bed, to sleep or to fuck. »

Well, that was awesome. What could he say ? Yi sounded so genuinely worried about a possible end while it wasn’t even on the table. _Never_. Maybe he was selfish but Yasuo always wanted more, everything they have and share. He didn’t care about sleeping outside because first he found relief at home and second no one outside was the man he loved. He would be a fool to refuse that and anyway, it had been a while since he had last slept outside because indeed, he got all he yearned here. The « you’d keep me ? » was too soft, he had to keep his composure after it.

« But I don’t need to sleep outside, I have everything I could ever want here. By the way, thank you for all this, I don’t think I’d have dared to ask. »

« Oh. Then I’m glad to hear you’re happy with our arrangement. All seems to be for the best. »

And indeed it was, as if they were made for each other in this sort of best fuckbuddies relationship. Yasuo felt quite soft inside, quite glad to know everything was good for them. No the ultimate fantasy but close enough.

« Yi… ? Last question I swear, but I wanted to know. »

It was endearing to feel Yi move gently against him as to gaze up, although since Yasuo was lying down, he couldn’t really make eye contact without it being awkward. Maybe for the best because the question was a bit sensitive.

« Yes ? Tell me ? »

« Hum, it’s a bit dumb but how do you see me… ? I mean, I like to think you kinda my best friend but it would only work if you think the same and ahh… sorry, it’s a mess to explain. »

Now he felt himself blushing, that was so awkward to ask and he just made a fool of himself. It didn’t take in count the possibility that Yi didn’t see him this way, that he was just a roommate. That would hurt for sure but Yasuo waited for his answer, staring at the ceiling because he had told so much about himself.

_Fuck, please be nice…_

No answer yet but Yi embraced him dearly, leaning close enough so his face was almost hidden against Yasuo’s neck. Since he had no idea what to do, Yasuo hugged him too although he was a little scared.

« I think you’re the person I’ve been closest to in all my life… I know family is important too but they haven’t done as much as you to understand me and I’ve never felt so at home than now that you’re here. To be considered your best friend is all I want. »

How did the conversation manage to go from being horny to quiet confessions ? Yasuo was really close to cry, maybe he got misty eyes but he tried to ignore it. It was unfair, this wasn’t about him but about Yi and what he felt. So honest, so heartfelt. This wasn’t the type of love he craved but such care couldn’t be faked or refused.

The part about understanding Yi still confused him because all Yasuo knew was that himself had told so much about his issues and there wasn’t a lot about Yi. It didn’t make sense and he felt like he was missing something. However the latter knew what he was talking about, it were his feelings so it had to be true.

« Shit… » _Oh fuck_. He sounded like he was crying, not good. « I mean, thanks Yi, it means a lot… But what did I do ? You say I understand you but all I’ve done is talk about my own shit at home. I want to know more about you, to give you a place to share that too… »

« I know, it can seem silly but you’ve stayed by my side, even during highschool. You always said it must have been a pain to keep you around but it helped me a lot. I wasn’t alone, I had you two and it was all I could hope for. »

_Ah yes_. Yasuo tried to ignore a little the mention of his brother, time had gone but it couldn’t solve all the issue. _Maybe one day._ It had to. Instead he focused on the global mood, Yi’s words and his explanation. It was difficult to process but it had to make sense for him.

« Still, it didn’t sound like I really helped. Do you want to talk about all that… ? » He was curious, in the sad way because all that time he didn’t really know if Yi had issues.

« Maybe but I doubt it would do much, my problems aren’t bothering anymore. »

That new mood was a bit particular, nothing too odd but Yasuo didn’t know what to do except ask about the latter. Curiosity was also very genuine, part of him was worried that he had missed many clues all this time when he could have helped. It didn’t seem that they were going to move, happy to just lie down and cuddle as the conversation went.

« I wanna know though, there’s plenty of time. Except if you don’t wanna tell, that’s fine. »

It was right, they had all day if they wanted. Yasuo felt at peace thanks to their close contact, the effect of skin against skin as the most relaxing thing in this world. Yi moved faintly, always caressing him idly.

« It’s fine, I’ll tell you but don’t expect much, it’s rather trivial. »

« Nah, everyone got something going on and deserves to express it. Go on, please. » Far from him the idea to compare two different struggles, it wasn’t doable and anyway it was useless.

« I felt lonely. » It started hard and fast, so little said and yet it told so much. « All my life, it didn’t really go away. I doubt it’s just because I’m an only child but it didn’t help. Trying to make friends has always been difficult. »

_Oh…._ Yasuo hugged him tighter to acknowledge that but didn’t speak up, leaving him time to talk.

« What else… Mmh, I know they meant well but I couldn’t really live as I wanted until I moved out of my parent’s home. Not that they’re bad or anything but I don’t know, it felt like I couldn’t be fully honest with them. That’s why it got better once I left to study here. »

Another point, Yi’s parents. Yasuo had barely met them on rare occasions during the usual yearly meetings between teachers and parents in highschool but otherwise he didn’t remember much of them. More like middle-class folks, clearly they were different from his family. It felt like they were quite proud of their only son and his grades. On the other side, he hadn’t heard any kind of complaints from Yi about them, it was just a topic he avoided back then.

« It’s tense between you now… ? »

« No, don’t worry. They do miss me a lot but it seems that living apart was the best thing that could happen, at least for me. Sometimes like once a year they come to the city and stay a weekend so we can meet, more than just the holidays. »

« Oh, nice. »

He didn’t voice it but Yasuo thought about how this could happen for him and his family. However it would require some work and more communication because he had actually ghosted them, except for a few messages not to make them worry too much. It made another thing in common between him and Yi, having almost gotten away from their family.

« Indeed. Since then I felt more free and so as I had said once, this is how I got tattoos and piercings. I doubt they would have allowed me to get some under their roof. However they can deal with the result, no point in asking me to change it now. » Light laugh, surely relieved to have made the right choice for himself.

Yasuo admired him for this, to have put boundaries and managed to go away so he could be happy. Himself had left too but in certainly less promising ways, barely no money or stuff to carry with him, no home nor job. All he had was this friendship and it had somehow saved him. Life couldn’t be better.

« …Do you miss them ? » Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that because clearly Yi had left for a reason but Yasuo wondered how it would be if he did the same.

« Of course, yes. I still feel lonely and now I’m far from my parents, it’s both nice and sad no matter how much I wanted to study elsewhere. Like I was homesick. To counter solitude I got Lily and so we helped each other because she does like company too. »

« Awww, that’s so cute… And now you’re stuck with a second roommate. » He laughed because that was lighthearted, nothing to self-pity or anything.

« That second roommate is as much welcome in my life than the first, I’m happy with my small family. I haven’t been lonely since you came here. »

_Yeaaah, friendship…_ Never forget but sometimes it was close. Between that and them being officially best friends, Yasuo had to fight himself not to get his hopes up. Family would do, it was already so nice to share.

« A family can be two best friends and a cat, good for us. » Again he chuckled, trying not to betray himself although he held Yi closer, happy to be allowed in his arms.

« The best kind of family… »

~

Oddly or not, that day ended softly without any more relief. Yasuo was a bit surprised but it felt fitting after such deep conversation, the mood remained and the afternoon was spent cleaning the flat as much as possible before they chilled on the couch.

The third night spent in Yi’s bed. At that point Yasuo wasn’t shy anymore, it was fine to do so and to curl up again against the latter while they waited for sleep. True peace, he could even pretend there was some light affection between them.

Most of all he felt a bit dreamy about the safety of their relationship. He had learned a few things about Yi and now he could really think he was his close friend. Such a pure confession, so dear. It wasn’t romantic love but it still warmed his chest to know the man he cherished saw him as the closest person he had.

Life went on, like always.

It was strange in a sweet way because they shared so much that otherwise wouldn’t fall in the best friends category. He knew that best friends and fuckbuddies were different but somehow it could overlap and make him confused to see everything he initiated accepted gladly. After a few days they kissed without a single afterthought, not even in a sexy setting. It was so simple, reach for the other and steal a kiss during the most mundane things. Maybe it would become a habit.

Day after day Yasuo wondered how far he could go. Was there truly a difference between what they had and the kind of relationship he wanted ? Thinking further, yes there was one. He couldn’t tell Yi he loved him. All they shared was under the idea that anyway they were just fucking, nothing too emotional. Yi had said that himself, he didn’t have anyone at the moment so it was indeed a possibility but he didn’t consider Yasuo for that. It hurt. But why cry over it when he could just go and kiss Yi whenever he wanted ?

Sometimes all that mattered what to be recognized, to know what they shared was important for both. Yi valued him as friend but wouldn’t love him nor call him any kind of pet name.

Sad.

True to his words, Yasuo didn’t sleep outside anymore. He had been quite honest, he had no reason to go out for sex when he could find it at home. Also his heart belong there, long stolen by Yi without knowing it. He deserved it, although Yasuo wished that he hadn’t fallen for someone that didn’t see him the same way. They still fucked very often, sleeping together no matter how many times Yi had woken him up by accident in the early morning.

Yasuo didn’t care, he liked to remember he was in Yi’s bed, he was his only source of relief, he was his closest friend. Maybe one day he wouldn’t be able to bear it but for now it was fine, the positive side was a lot more powerful than the negative one.

May it last forever if he weren’t to get more.

~

Saturday again.

Yasuo was glad, he had been waiting for that day. Indeed during the week it was quietly agreed that this day would be the one dedicated to Yi. In other terms, Yasuo was going to top him specifically on this day because he was asked to and he knew it mattered to Yi.

_Gonna treat him right…_

There was also a small plan for this evening, something Yasuo wanted to do so he could relax a lot. Nothing better than a massage to take care of his best friend. Just for the occasion he had been looking for massage oil, nothing too cheap because he really wanted to give him a good time.

Right now he was making his way through the city with their pizzas, trying to go back home as quickly as possible so they could lose no time. It was a particular kind of haste, motivated by pure horniness. And with all that they would have to eat before the fun, not a big issue because it was pizza but Yasuo knew his short patience. On purpose he tried not to think about the latest Saturday, it would be a shame to get aroused too soon since he knew there was nothing sexier than Yi.

_Fast, fast !_

Go, get into the building, take the elevator, try not to seem like a desperate fuck.

As soon as he made it to their flat, he felt so happy, even in a chaste way : « Hey !! I’m here ! »

Nothing could have filled him with more joy than when he saw Yi get out of the bedroom after a few seconds, so obviously happy to see him. _Cutie…_

« Good evening, I’m glad to have you back. »

Swiftly Yi came to him, taking the box of pizzas out of hands as he pressed a quick peck to his cheek. _Oh_. Dead for a few seconds before he caught himself. By then the latter had already headed to the kitchen with their food. _Oh fuck_. Yasuo scrambled a little to take off his shoes and then find Yi in the kitchen, heart full of love.

« Glad to be home too… Aight, let’s eat now and then I’ll take care of you. » To support his words and for gentle payback he kissed Yi’s cheek, making it last a little so it was felt.

« Oh, yes. I’m sure you’ll be very good… »

Such a sweet and yet lightly heated mood, Yasuo would purr if he could. It was cute to earn a reaction from Yi and indeed he blushed lightly, keeping his attention elsewhere while he took care of serving their pizzas.

« Anything for you, just hold on a bit more for me… »

_Alright, let’s stop for now_. Yasuo knew it was a little unfair to try to be alluring at the moment since they had to eat beforehand.

No actual answer but Yi nodded, clearly he didn’t have much to say or he was anticipating again. How dear of him, Yasuo would have teased a little if it didn’t made them late for the real fun. Sometimes it was important to be smart so he did the same than Yi and started to eat.

What a particular time.

It wasn’t exactly tension but the mood was present, reminding them of what was to come. Of course Yasuo was really trying to eat fast even though it wasn’t so good for himself. It didn’t matter, he wanted to get to bed as soon as possible and clearly Yi thought the same. Lily stopped by to get some dry food but she got quickly bored and left for the living room. _Aight. As you want_.

So tempting to play a little but he wouldn’t do it. However he gazed at Yi from time to time, trying to find what he as thinking at the moment. _Last time he was horny, cute…_ Honestly Yasuo wished it was happening again because it was a big turn on to know the latter got excited in advance. On the other hand the latest time had been Yi’s first time for a while, a big occasion. Maybe this night wouldn’t be that important but Yasuo planned to give everything he could.

It went until they made eye contact and Yi looked away, sort of shying away while he focused on his food. _Awwww…_

« Horny again… ? » That was stronger than him, Yasuo wanted to ask.

« I wouldn’t use that exact word but yes, I think I’ll need you soon enough. » No direct eye contact.

« Aye, that’s so cute… Don’t worry, I’m done very soon. »

« Please, there is no rush. Take you time. »

Needless to chat more, Yasuo returned to his pizza as if it was his mission in life. Motivation could do a lot. However he was really on teasing mode so he gently bumped Yi’s leg with his foot, just to have a small reaction. It was noticed, short glance to him and silence. _Eheh_. He wondered if he could do more so he resumed his mischief, brushing slowly Yi’s leg, nudging curiously. Still no voiced reaction but he could tell Yi felt everything given how tense he looked, moving a little on his chair. _More…_ Could he ? Yasuo felt bold so he went further and sneaked between his legs until he could press to his crotch.

« Yasuo… » Yi closed his legs, a clear sign he wanted this to end.

As quick Yasuo followed the cue and stopped everything, getting back to his own food : « Sorry, just wanted to try a little… »

« I know, I know, just… not yet, I risk not to last before we actually get to it. »

_Oh_. That was quite a thing to admit coming from Yi. It had to be true. He shouldn’t have said that because it came out so sexily, making Yasuo hungry for more. He had first planned to give him a massage but maybe he could get an orgasm out of him before that.

« Damn, you’re really hot when you don’t mean to… Don’t worry, I won’t do anything else until you’ve finished eating. »

« Thank you. »

Now Yi wasn’t the only horny one, they were two. Conceding defeat for now, Yasuo was resolved to finish his meal before doing anything playful, which didn’t mean he would hold back until the bedroom. But he swore not to bother Yi during dinner so for now he stayed low and thought about what he was going to do.

_Nothing bad~_

Five good minutes went in relative silence, neither had anything to say and both had to eat. Yasuo was the first done and as quick he took care of his plate so it wasn’t another chore for later. After that he came back to his chair, trying to to scare Yi by watching but he was really impatient and it must have showed on his face.

Then Yi was done too. _Aye !_ It was time to strike, Yasuo couldn’t have been happier. Such a dear turn on to see Yi stand and go to the sink under obvious need. _He’s hard…_ Exactly what he had yearned to see. However it wasn’t the perfect timing, Yasuo waited a bit more that the latter washed his plate.

The signal arrived. After Yi dried his hands, he addressed him such a sweet gaze, lowly needy.

« Shall we… ? »

« With pleasure… » Not often did he got to sound husky like that purposely trying to turn him on.

Yasuo joined him before Yi could reach the door, carefully trapping him against the wall. _Now…_ The surprise didn’t last so long because as quick he slotted a thigh right against Yi’s crotch, making him gasp loudly.

« Ah… Yasuo… ? »

To kiss him felt like the most natural thing to do but Yasuo didn’t want to force too much onto him. Already he checked if it was fine for Yi, sex was fun only if it was enjoyed on both sides. So he watched closely his reaction while he pinned him gently to the wall. Like this Yi couldn’t hide that blush, getting red by the second as he was obviously aching for touch. One good sign and it didn’t take in count how wonderful he sounded, rocking back shyly against Yasuo’s thigh.

« Having fun, handsome ? »

« I’m close… It’s fine… ? » Far from breathless but it obviously affected Yi, now holding Yasuo to him with need.

« You tell me, I’d love to make you cum once before I go with my plan… »

« Your plan… ? »

It could have been unfair how much Yasuo enjoyed himself even though he got barely no pleasure, as if Yi’s relief was his too. It prompted him to do more, having him crudely grind against him. _So hot…_

« I got a whole plan for you… Gonna give you a massage then you’ll see, not gonna spoil the surprise~ »

« Oh… Alright… »

« So it’s fine ? Wanna cum like this ? It would be so good… »

It felt a bit rhetorical because Yi was so close, holding him tightly while he moaned lowly his pleasure. All this was so sexy, Yasuo was proud to be there and able to make him feel good.

« Yes, please… »

« Excellent… » Unable to wait anymore, he kissed Yi deeply, aiming to make him writhe.

Oh so dear fun. All Yi was able to do was to grind furiously against his thigh, getting so close to the edge. _Beautiful…_ Desperation from Yi was rare and loved for every single second. Yasuo kept him into the kiss until he felt him falter a little, gasps getting lost in their exchange. The end was near.

Yi shook, tensing in their embrace. _Yes…_ Here came his peak.

For the simple joy of hearing his pleasure, Yasuo parted from their kiss but sadly nothing came out of it, Yi remained silent during climax.

« Yes, perfect… Do you feel good ? »

Affection always came up in these moments, no need to stop it. Yasuo kissed his neck sweetly, always changing of focus but never letting go. He did so until he felt Yi relax against him, a bit limp for a while. _Awwww…_

« It’s… nice. Sorry, once more I got too excited and it ruined everything. »

Of course he would feel embarrassed after that, Yasuo always felt the same when he was in the same situation. At least they deserved each other, able to drive the other wild while feeling shame for their reactions.

« Naw, it didn’t ruin anything… This was just to warm up~ »

« You’re so kind and patient, thank you. Would you like some help now… ? »

Well, it made sense that Yi felt his erection since they hadn’t moved from their position.

« Not now, tonight is for you and we’re barely starting. Come to bed, please… »

« I mean it, wouldn’t you like to come first before we get to it ? »

It was certainly very cute of him to offer but Yasuo had a plan for the night and he was going to follow through.

« Later, I swear… Get in bed and make yourself comfortable please. » Last kiss, maybe it would convince him.

« Alright, later. Thank you. »

No point in staying there, he let Yi go and Yasuo did saw that faint discomfort from the later. _Ah, yeah_. Really, he should have thought about this before because it indeed had a few inconvenient.

« Don’t worry, I swear I’ll take care of the cleaning later, to apologize. »

« Ah, no. Don’t feel guilty for that, it’s fine. »

Yasuo left him for a few seconds while Yi started to undress, just the time to get the massage oil he had bought. Once he came back, he unsurprisingly found his very handsome and naked friend, still making some quick clean up for this mustn’t have been fun in the afterglow. Yasuo came behind him and embraced him slowly, taking care not to startle him at all.

« I’m back… Still wanna do it ? »

« Yes, please… »

Their embrace last for a few seconds, just to properly relish contact before Yi slipped out of it to get in bed, lying on his back quickly only to offer a very heated gaze to Yasuo.

« Come here… ? »

_Fucking gorgeous_.

It didn’t take him long to go in bed too, going directly on top of Yi for a short kiss. Barely enough to tease and make him hungry, then he parted.

« On your back, please ? It’s time for me to take care of you… »

« Ah yes, I forgot. »

To give him enough room to move Yasuo retreated and sat down, still very aroused by that whole show only for him.

« And errr, can I make one small request ? »

« Sure. What do you want ? » Even now he couldn’t keep his hands off Yi, grabbing gently as if it could stop him from longing.

« Undress a little please… ? It’s no fun if I’m the only one. »

_Daaaaaaamn_.

« Fuck, of course I will. Just gimme a second. »

Yasuo could have gone with his plan clothed or not but since it was requested, he gladly complied. It didn’t take too long because summer was here and he didn’t wear a lot at this season. Soon enough he was completely bare too. That was when he noticed Yi’s gaze, having slightly moved from his position look back at him. No way he wasn’t checking Yasuo out.

« See something you like ? » Best occasion to sound smooth, at least he hoped it would work.

« Wish I could have it now but you have a plan, I’ll be patient. »

_Wait_. More than Yasuo would have expected and now it was both success and defeat because it turned him on a lot to know Yi wanted him. _Ahhh_. Well, now it was going to be slightly more difficult to focus on the massage.

« …Massage first, then you’ll have it. »

« Then do it, please… »

Was that need ? It sounded like it and it was too much for Yasuo. _So soon…_

Speaking now would be useless, better get this done. Since Yi was already lying on his front, it was another thing less to worry about. Wait, no.

« Ah fuck. » Quickly Yasuo got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel, for once he had thought a little and he knew it would be better not to dirty the bed.

« What did you get ? »

« A towel. I think you wouldn’t like it if we got some oil or else on the sheets. Move a second, please ? »

« I see, that’s smart. Thanks. »

Once all was in place, maybe this time Yasuo would be able to start at last.

_Let’s go !_

« Now relax… »

It was tempting to watch and enjoy the moment for a while but Yasuo knew this wasn’t for him first. No way he was going to disappoint. Carefully he came closer, straddling Yi so he could work his back without much issues. For now the later was still, clearly relaxed as he lied on his front, face against the pillow.

So it began, warming up the oil before Yasuo got to it. Good thing his hands were naturally warm, otherwise it would have been a bit bothering for Yi. Not waiting anymore, he got his hands on him, over his shoulders.

« Hey there… » Just for the occasion he bent and kissed Yi’s neck.

Quite faint but there was a chuckle in response, then light shifting to get truly comfortable. Yasuo took all that well, he was happy to know it was good. _But I can do better !_ It was the true goal of that massage, he wanted to make Yi react under him until arousal, to entice him solely with a massage. Sometimes warm contact was all it took.

Yasuo had barely no knowledge about massages but he did his best, trying to do what he would need for his own case. Down Yi’s spine, pressing firmly enough to be useful but not actually rough. Far from him to hurt the latter. Already he got low reactions, sighs when Yi turned his face to a side while he held the pillow in place.

« Good ? Tell me if it hurts, I’m not trying to destroy your back. »

« It’s… ah… very welcome… »

Could he get turned on just because of someone’s voice ? Yes he could. Although it had been a while he was aroused so no big success. In any case it was hot to hear Yi having so much fun.

« You’re less tense than I thought. No fun. » Of course he was joking, laughing all alone while he tried to find points of tensions.

« I stretch every day at work, you know we have to warm up…. Ah, here… »

_Oh._ Really, it wasn’t meant to be something so sexy but Yasuo found that quite entertaining to see Yi move or twitch sometimes, moaning a little when it felt good. So encouraging it made him go further, doing everything he could.

« Mmmh then good for you, it’s important to take care of yourself. »

Sadly at some point there wasn’t a lot he could do anymore so just before he arrived to that moment, he started to get on the second step of the plan. Hands wandered a little, not really groping but definitely making itself known in more sensitive areas.

Patience ran out and Yasuo indulged a little, grabbing Yi’s ass. _Nice…_ No way this wasn’t felt given how shameless he was being around the latter. Always hungry for more, he leaned down again and kissed Yi’s neck, wanting to give a mark but he guessed it wasn’t welcome.

In return Yi moaned, not actually tensing but now he was obviously aroused, clutching at his pillow after his breath got shorter.

« This… This isn’t a massage anymore. »

« Who knows ? Want me to stop… ? »

« No ! No… It’s fine… »

Need speaking, correcting him as soon as possible. _Yes…_ It was working, Yi wanted him. Yasuo felt playful so he sneaked a hand under the latter, indeed finding him hard and a bit wet of precum after that initial teasing.

« Oh… You’re hard… »

A good squeeze and as quick Yi cried out, bucking strongly in his grasp.

« Yasuo… »

« More, tell me how much you want it… »

_Fuck he’s too much…_ It was one thing to sweet talk him but Yasuo couldn’t hide so easily how much it affected him to see Yi give up on control and grind gently against his hand.

« Take me, I’ve waited for it all week… »

_Awww…_ This was the sad part, Yasuo had planned something else. It was horrible to know he would have to disappoint Yi shortly but in no time he would love it. Since it was going to happen very soon, he took his hands off the latter, which meant cutting off that dear relief.

« Not yet, beautiful… Please, I swear it will feel good, let me… »

« Mmgh… Alright but be quick… »

« I’ll will… » He stole a kiss before retreating again, this time with a new aim.

_How gorgeous…_ What a privilege to be allowed here and to make good love to him. Of course Yi would never hear of it but secretly intentions remained. _Gonna treat him right now_.

After a few seconds Yasuo made himself comfortable down there between Yi’s legs and spreading him gently for access. It earned him a confused sound from the latter and indeed it was normal because he got a little exposed.

« Yasuo… ? »

« Eating you out, baby. Do you want me to stop ? »

It would be a little sad for him but Yasuo wanted to offer something he would like.

« I-I see… Go on, do as you wish… »

Light shifting and then he felt Yi relax again, letting him do whatever he wanted. _Aye, perfect._

Yasuo could now worship him at peace, leaning close enough to lightly tease him. Already he felt a shiver under his palms and he hadn’t even started. A first kiss, Yi twitched again. This was going to be short if he was that close. So be it, Yasuo didn’t have to hold back. Large swipe, light sucking, anything to make him writhe.

Not a single noise anymore. _Ah ?_

Surely Yi had decided to muffle everything with the pillow, which could explain the lack of loud reaction. _Maybe I can solve that~_ Yasuo slipped again a hand under Yi, reaching for his cock first to assess the situation and second to get him closer to the edge. Instantly Yi rocked back against him, still quiet but his body betrayed everything he felt.

Good thing Yasuo had put a towel because they were already making a mess. Nothing bad, on the opposite. To know he caused pleasure was big praise. Now he tried to multi-task by making good use of his mouth while jerking Yi off, which would end this fast.

Sudden cry : « Yasuo ! Gonna come… Sorry… »

For a few seconds he parted from his dedicated attention to speak : « Go on, cum for me… »

Just to get Yi over the edge he squeezed his cock, playing with the tip until he felt him tense. _Oh ?_

« Ah— ! I’m… »

So endearing to hear. Now it was clear Yi came, release splattered under him. Yasuo couldn’t have been more pleased, providing the final attention to his rim along a few last strokes around his cock. Obscene indeed but he never minded providing that kind of attention, especially to Yi. Here was his darling, trembling under climax as he couldn’t muffle his moans anymore. It would slowly die out but no issues, it had been more than enough for Yasuo.

_I can’t…_

Here came the backlash for holding back for so long, now Yasuo was too aroused. Two orgasms offered to Yi, none of him. It had to push him too far. So he went up to lean against him, resting his face to Yi’s back while he touched himself urgently. At least it wouldn’t take long since he was too desperate.

« Yi… » Loud but he didn’t care.

_Just a bit more…_

All he had to do was to remember how hot Yi had sounded just before, in bed or against the wall. It did the trick, Yasuo came suddenly. On reflex he held Yi against him, trying to get as much contact as possible. It still got messy but he was too blissed out to care immediately.

« Yasuo… ? Did you come ? »

A bit quiet now, curious. Yasuo registered a few moves beneath him but their position didn’t allow Yi to turn to face him unless he pushed him off.

Lazily Yasuo came up so he could have some contact, always returning to kissing Yi’s neck. Pretty one-sided but he craved to give some affection now that he had come.

« Yasuo ? »

« Mmh ? Oh yeah, don’t worry… Sorry, you’re too sexy, I couldn’t hold back… »

« It’s fine, you deserved it too. Yasuo… ? Will we go another time, please ? »

Time to shake himself out of that, he couldn’t make Yi wait like that. Aye !

« Don’t worry, that was the plan ! Gonna fuck you all nice and deep like you want it… Just one second though, don’t move. »

It wasn’t a question of life and death but Yasuo wanted to clean up a little, at least for Yi’s comfort. Nothing a tissue wouldn’t solve. In no time he sat up next to the latter, making quick work of that small mess. Now it wouldn’t bother them. Meanwhile Yi gazed at him slightly, face turned in his direction. Slowly he reached for Yasuo, idly caressing whatever he found.

« Thanks. »

« You’re welcome, I thought it would bother you. Doing good so far ? » Once he was done he leaned down, seizing the occasion to kiss Yi and earn some comfort.

As they parted Yi answered, a very soft expression on his face : « You still manage to surprise me, in a good way. I feel really good right now… »

Sometimes affection was almost too clear, no way to resist it. Yasuo kissed him again, hands in Yi’s hair as to ride this loving high. This one last a bit longer, both relishing contact and presence. Until he felt some light fumbling over his body and Yi ended up caressing his cock, surely wanting a reaction out of him.

Parting, he tried to sound a little composed but there wasn’t much he could do when Yi acted that hungry : « Do you need me again… ? »

« Maybe not right now but after preparation, I’ll take you without problem. »

There was something in the way Yi got his hands around his face instead, caressing his cheek sweetly. _My heart…_ In such a difficult, what would he follow ? Love or lust ? Maybe both at the same time

« Alright, let me prep you then. No need to move, it’s fine like this. »

So easy just to lose focus for a few seconds, letting his hands wander over Yi’s back to appreciate the feeling of firm muscle. Deep breath rising slowly, so beautiful. _Focus_. Yasuo looked for lube before moving back so he could efficiently take care of the preparation.

« Ready… ? I know you’re so relaxed right now, it’s just to warn you. »

Almost like magic, Yi spread himself again for him, addressing a short glance from his spot.

« Go on, you won’t hurt me. »

That part wasn’t scary in any way, Yasuo knew he wouldn’t even risk causing harm and anyway he was careful by default. First some lube over Yi’s hole, getting him used to the simulation and rather cold temperature. Then a finger pushed inside gradually. He was clearly less tight than last week, not just because indeed they had done it once but also thanks to that previous attention.

« You’re doing good, not even tight… Can I add a second one already ? »

« Yes… »

Now Yi came back to his pillow, quite relaxed and yet his shoulders showed he was sort of bracing himself for what was to come. Yasuo rand his over hand over his side to calm everything a little. After that the second finger went easily inside, exploring carefully. _Damn, hot_. He couldn’t do it often but no matter what, he enjoyed doing preparation, to feel Yi clench lightly and then let go. The faintest flick of a finger could earn such a big reaction, it was addicting.

« So hot… Can’t wait to take my cock ? »

Just to be playful, he pressed right on Yi’s prostate when he was about to answer. As expected it made him twitch impressively, cutting himself off with a gasp.

« God… Yes, I want it… »

Always so sweet to hear confirmation. It had the side effect to spur Yasuo into more, eager to be praised.

_More…_

« Tell me, did you think about it all week… ? About how good I fucked you last Saturday, how much you love it… »

« A-Ah… »

The opposite of torture. He looked like he was having so much fun, hungry for more. Yasuo wished he could come for a kiss but the position wasn’t right for that, too bad for them. It wasn’t tragic though, to make Yi writhe on his fingers was already fine. A third finger, smearing lube largely inside so as to make it painless. All too arousing. Yasuo had come not so long ago abut this was actively playing on his need. If it wasn’t for the future warmth that would get him, it would be for Yi’s beautiful reactions.

_Ah._ Again he got lost in this desperate observation.

« Tell me… ? Did you look forward to this moment ? »

Since he really wanted this answer, Yasuo moved until he could caress the latter’s face. As quick Yi grabbed his hand and squeezed it rather strongly, too needy.

« I… I thought about it… Please, stop, I need your cock now… »

« Mmmh I think you deserve it… Wait for me, darling… »

Seriously, he considered Yi was ready for him. To prepare him further would only be pure teasing and he knew better than to impose that when neither wanted it. Cute moment, he heard him whimper lightly when he took his fingers out of Yi.

« Soon… »

Merely the time to use a condom, the last thing before they could be one again. Like always he had been right about himself, Yasuo was hard once more, unable to remain blank after such sweet show. He couldn’t express his love but it didn’t keep him from going at the limit of affection with Yi, caressing lightly his ass just before they got to it.

« How do you want me… ? Maybe you’ll want to stay like this ? »

Yi twisted a little so he could look at him, revealing his flushed face : « Like this, I’d love to… Yasuo, could I… ? »

« Yes, what do you want ? » Any request was good to accept, as long as it wasn’t too much.

« A kiss, if that’s no bother for you… »

It must have been somehow too much for Yi to ask that since he looked away. _Awww…_

« Anything for you… »

Lying by Yi’s side, he brought a hand behind his head and took him in a soft kiss. Yasuo really did all he could for that kiss, not too hungry as he was at the moment but potent enough to make his friend seek more. Barely a hint of tongue. However they wanted to fuck so Yasuo parted, going back to his previous position. Small surprise, Yi lifted his hips enough to make it easier although this was going to be tiring after a while.

« Gorgeous… Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait. »

So perfect for him, ass raised willingly to be taken. Yasuo could have lost himself again trying to catch every single detail that made it priceless. He didn’t, he was aroused too and this night was for Yi. Not waiting more, he got in position right behind and thrust into deep warmth.

« Oh… » He didn’t feel like being quiet but maybe he should because he wanted to hear Yi.

The pace was set in no time, first rather leisurely to make sure it was fine and then Yasuo tried to aim for his sweet spot. All was fine, no resistance, no clenching unless really faint. He stayed upright but the choice to come chest to back with Yi was present. From there he could appreciate every single reaction earned.

« Can you feel me… ? You’re so relaxed for my cock… »

« G-Good… More, please… »

« You sure ? I could give it harder to you if that’s what you wish… » For now he could sound rather composed but it was a big joke, soon Yasuo was going to turn so helpless once it got too close to the edge.

« Do it… Go wild for me, wanna feel you tomorrow… »

That was exactly what got Yasuo going during sex. It wasn’t exactly dirty talk because it wasn’t so crude but the idea was there and he was sure Yi meant it fully. Bless him, he could be such a tease sometimes.

Yasuo bent, sort of lying on top of him to relish skin to skin contact. It immediately calmed him, almost purring of joy to be able to hold Yi to him. _Gonna fuck him good…_ One strong thrust, a warning for what was asked.

« That’s what you want ? To have a souvenir of me… ? » Lips against Yi’s neck, he wasn’t trying to leave a mark but just to be felt,

« Y-Yes ! Fuck me harder… »

_Adorable…_ So far from his usual calm and peaceful words, now Yi was urgently crying out after each thrust.

« Alright… Be ready… »

Now it was time to give everything he could, keeping Yi in place while he sped up and fucked deeper inside him. Quick result, the latter whimpered, long sound that seemed to last forever until his breath ran out.

« God… more… »

So breathless, was he going to last ? Surely not and anyway Yasuo wouldn’t either. Dear fantasy he lived in, basking in that instant while it last. He wished he could call this lovemaking, fucking was enough but it didn’t translate well how important it was to him. However by now it got rough, quick pounding while Yi tried to rock back. Now he was face into the pillow. By choice of course, Yasuo would never try to act dominant like that unless specifically asked to. The maximum he allowed himself was to get a hand through Yi’s hair, not even trying to pull, just enjoying to see it down.

Almost obscene. Maybe he should be ashamed of himself for liking that moment but it was hot. The only worry he got was for Yi, it seemed like a lot for him to take and now he was completely pressed to the mattress and pillow. Not even from Yasuo’s effort, he preferred to have him close to feel his skin. So lively, so expressive even in such vulnerable position.

« Yi… Fine… ? »

Difficult to hide how himself got needy over time, there was barely a semblance of control that kept him from surrendering to instinct and pound Yi into the mattress. Loud urges, always pushing him to take more. It shouldn’t be allowed to feel that good, to be welcomed by slick warmth like that. Only for him. _Wait, he needs too…_ No way to forget. Yasuo got a hand around the latter’s cock, finding it leaking continuously from the intense pace and accurate stimulation.

« P-Please ! Close… Too close… »

It was heard, tears in his voice. _Oh…_ Fear slapped Yasuo before he tried to think a little. This didn’t have to be bad, Yi would have told him if he was hurt. Ecstasy to the point of tears. How sweet and sad. _Don’t, he can cry too, I’m not the only one…_ Truth, he knew quite well that it happened to get overwhelmed in a good way during sex, especially when bottoming.

However it still made his heart ache to notice the way Yi’s shoulders shook gently after each sob. Now he had returned to muffle himself with the pillow but it couldn’t hide the other clues while he cried his pleasure. It did have the down effect to make Yasuo slow the pace despite himself. Of course he didn’t mean to but he tried not to get too worried.

« Yasuo… ? Harder, I need… » Barely the time to turn his face off the pillow only to resume as quick.

Of course Yi would notice, trying to rock back and tighten around his cock except it didn’t do much to his pleasure.

« You’re crying, it’s fine… ? »

_Idiot, of course it’s fine…_ But Yasuo would always worry about his actions, in such an intimate setting it could be so bad.

« Fine… It’s nothing… »

Frantic moves as clearly Yi wiped his face clean but nothing stopped, Yasuo could tell. As gently as he could he brought a hand to Yi’s face, caressing a little as the pace nearly came to a stop.

A whimper answered that, hand gripping the pillow strongly while Yi hid his face again. _Hey…_ It had to be fine, surely too much at once. Often it could be a lot to be that vulnerable.

« Why did you stop… ? I’m fine, it’s just tears… »

« Sorry, sorry, just got worried… alright, be ready. »

Yasuo didn’t know how to act in that moment, this was too intimate, too vulnerable and he got to witness it. Maybe the tint of annoyance or bother in Yi’s tone made him react although he could understand such need to push aside anything mortifying.

Time to resume the pace, which he did quite good. Quickly he returned to these hard thrusts and so Yi moaned urgently again until it got too much for him and he hid everything in his pillow. _No…_ No matter what, Yasuo would mourn secretly this missed occasion. He longed to hear Yi so free, so loud about the pleasure he got.

_Not today…_ Maybe another day although he would never pressure Yi in any way, he was free to express or not what he wanted.

« Better… ? »

It had to be because Yi didn’t answer that, getting a bit tense while he met Yasuo’s moves. So eager and yet so shy in it. _He’s close…_ Then he would do everything to bring him to the edge. It meant jerking him off again, this time quite strongly along his deep thrusts right on his prostate. No way Yi would last more than a few seconds.

« Mmgn… » The pillow couldn’t even stop that.

« Yes, come for me… Gimme all you got… »

Was there a better moment than this one as he stroked Yi through climax ? It was crucial so Yasuo gave all he got and within the minute he felt like his time was short, ready to fall. _Ah…_ Of course it would take Yi’s end for him to finish.

« Oh fuck… Yi, sorry, I… »

Yes he felt a bit sorry because in that moment everything was too much, perfect. It meant that nothing held him back so Yasuo’s urges took over, holding Yi in place under him while the pace grew erratic and hard. Pure pleasure, the time to get relief. Not violent but he could have easily slipped in that if it weren’t for his control. Soon he emptied himself in the condom, having ridden his peak for good.

« Fuck… »

Everything seemed to slow and then end, leaving that soft mood after sex. _Oh wait._

« Yi ? Tell me, did it hurt… ? »

It was too strong, now that pleasure and bliss were subsiding worry was the most important emotion. Yasuo came by his side, trying to get him to move a little and to show his face. _Please…_

Success, Yi rolled on his side slowly. It was so obvious he had taken a good fucking, leaving him all shaken and pliant.

« Hey… »

He looked so happy, grinning gently as he opened his arms to Yasuo. Pure joy just like satisfaction. That blush suited him really well. And then there were tears, not dry yet. It became too much for Yasuo, beyond what he could express. At that moment it reminded him of all he would never get, love and affection. Yi looked perfect, so genuine in that afterglow. It was sad for Yasuo to remember that he could earn that kind of reaction while they were ‘only’ best friends.

It hurt. He tried to ignore that but couldn’t.

Why was life to unfair to him ? He didn’t want to blame Yi for a lack of feelings, that would be horrible but it became too much for Yasuo to see him so dear and happy after sex. It reminded of that distance that would never end.

_I can’t…_

Yasuo couldn’t bring himself to pretend everything was fine. By default he had never been that good at hiding what he felt but it was a whole different thing to pretend he was here for sex and not for Yi. He needed to go away, to compose himself. For what ? It was pointless. Yi could maybe develop feelings one day but it would be a miracle, useless to wait that long for something so specific. Yasuo didn’t even know if he would be able to bear their arrangement any longer. It was great but if he came to that exact instant again, it would be too painful. Already right now he felt like he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Without thinking, he flinched when Yi tried to reach for him. As quick he noticed the latter’s reaction, soft confusion in this sea of joy.

« Yasuo… ? »

« Ah… S-Sorry. »

What was the point of all this ? Why speak when he was heartbroken ? Yasuo didn’t know what to do, all he wanted was to go away, at least to remain calm. So he go away from Yi, putting distance between them as he sat at the edge of the bed. This time he couldn’t bear to look at him and find increasing confusion, he would have to speak and to explain something he couldn’t voice. Why did he had to break like that ? To feel that helpless and vulnerable ?

« Yasuo ? What’s wrong… ? »

He couldn’t meet Yi’s gaze as he had turned his back to him but he couldn’t avoid his voice, now worried. Moves over the mattress, someone coming closer. _No please…_ He wasn’t exactly distressed. Or maybe he was in fact. Soon he would have to go away and collect his thoughts because it didn’t make sense to react like that to sadness. Why did it feel like he was mourning ? Shying away from burning contact, scared, hurt.

« Yasuo, please answer me… »

Arms laced around him, not too tight and soothing despite the sudden mood. Yasuo wanted to lean closer and enjoy it, to break the embrace and to never seek it since affection wasn’t true, they were nothing like that and they would never be. Yi, pressed to his back, waiting for an answer that wound end everything.

« I see something is wrong, I want to help… »

He didn’t want to answer but at the same time he couldn’t get away without it.

« I… I’m sorry… »

« For what ? You did nothing wrong, why would you be sorry ? »

Yi, so kind and careful, always ready to help him. _I can’t tell him…_ It was going to hurt but he had to, they couldn’t keep an arrangement based on a lie.

« …We should end our arrangement. »

« What ? » There, disbelief. It soon turned into pain when Yi spoke again, gently clinging to him as if it could answer his questions : « Why… ? But I thought it was fine ? I’m not enough… ? I’m the problem… ? »

Even worse than he would have thought. It stung and hurt, like cutting a fresh wound. Of course Yi would feel responsible for that but it was so far from the truth, Yasuo was doing that to save him the discomfort of truth.

« No ! I swear, it’s not your fault… Only mine… »

There was an attempt from Yi to make him turn in his direction so they could talk face to face but Yasuo resisted that, in no way he would be able to look at him and face the disappointment he was causing. A coward.

« But you wouldn’t end it then. What did I do wrong… ? I can change, please… »

Such a shift of mood after hot intercourse. After all, that could explain the sudden fall, Yasuo wasn’t ready to see such visible care when it wasn’t supposed to be. And now Yi acted like there was something worth saving, like he was the issue and he would correct it as quick. He clung to Yasuo, keeping him there.

« Stop, it’s not you… I… I lied, okay ? I can’t bear it anymore… »

« …You lied ? About what ? » Faint pain or maybe it was curiosity. In any case Yi sounded hurt, fully understanding of what was at stake.

_Say it…_ This was going to break everything but Yi deserved to know.

« About what it means to me… I have feelings for you… That’s why we should end it. »

Was there a worse moment than this one ? Now Yasuo could only wait for judgment. He had done the only forbidden thing, he was in love when they were supposed to be perfect best friends. And he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Silence grew heavy, no change, not a sound from Yi that would indicate he had heard. Then the embrace loosened, tragically. For staring down for so long, Yasuo saw when a few tears fell, blurring his vision. _No…_ He didn’t want to reveal that much, to be powerless.

« You love me… ? » So quiet, so shaky. Was it even real ?

« I-I love you… Sorry, I swear I know you only want to be best friends, I’ll… I’ll leave… »

How pathetic to develop unrequited feelings.

« Yasuo, look at me. I would never want you to leave… »

There wasn’t much Yasuo could do, the tears became too much and soon enough it shook his body gently. Aside he noticed a few moves, Yi managing to come closer as he almost sat on his lap. Then there was no escape unless he forcefully pushed Yi off. Yasuo couldn’t even avert his gaze anymore when careful hands coaxed him to look up, which he tried to resist as much as possible.

He didn’t need pity, or gentle but sad words that would never return his feelings. It was hopeless. Until he felt lips against his cheek, pressing a light peck here. So much soft pain.

« Please, don’t be sad… I love you too, Yasuo… »

_No…_

Anything but that. Yi had said there was no one for him, it was his truth and nothing could change it. They were best friends, never forget that.

« No, you can’t… Please don’t give me your pity. »

Not even for his ego but for his hopes. There was none, he couldn’t be played for something that wouldn’t happen. Yasuo tried to push him away but couldn’t muster the strength to do so, he still loved him dearly.

« Yasuo please, I would never lie to you, not for that… You really love me ? »

« Yes… » So he cried a little, trying not to lose it completely but he couldn’t afford to trust when it was false.

_But he never lies…_

« Thank you… I thought I’d never hear that in my life. Yasuo, look at me… »

Was it true ? Everything showed it. Why would Yi fake all this all ? It wouldn’t make any sense. Yasuo dared to look up this time although it hurt a lot. Would that be a big prank ?

All he found was Yi’s beautiful grin, so sad and yet a bit hopeful. A ray of sunshine through the clouds.

« I love you so much, please don’t try to tell me this is a lie… »

Slowly Yi properly sat on his lap, leaning close until they were forehead to forehead. Now it really hit Yasuo that he had been an idiot. This couldn’t be less clear or closer to the truth. The latter gently took his hand and put it on his own chest, over the heart. As silly and cliché as it could be, Yasuo only followed, amazed to feel that quick pulse under warm skin. During all this Yi kept gazing at him, betraying no negative emotion, only peace and something that could be love.

« You love me… ? »

Just enough to sink in, to engrave it in his memory. These weren’t just words, it bore a lot of weight and meaning.

« More than anyone else… » Said slowly before Yi kissed him.

_Oh._

That kiss felt like nothing he had had before, so sweet because it could be the first of so many afterward. It was born from love. All he had to do was to believe it, to believe Yi. _Me… ?_ Meanwhile he had forgotten about his hand over Yi’s chest but he did notice how crazy it beat. Surely his own must have been at a similar heartbeat. So oddly soothing. He dared to take more into the kiss, not for dominance but by soft hunger for affection. It had to be real, Yi loved him.

After all this time.

Sudden thought, Yasuo parted to ask. However it did startle Yi a little whom grabbed him as if he was going to disappear. Short despair, only for a few seconds.

« Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just wanted to ask, when… when did you fall in love… ?  Sorry, it’s so stupid. »

It was like the mood got better, not so painful and deep. Yi didn’t look worried anymore, just surprised and curious. Was that a blush ?

«  I… have no idea. I know  during the month I fully realized the extent but it feels like I have always loved you without knowing it. Maybe even in highschool. »

_Ahhhh…_

That was so sweet to hear and it did wonders to Yasuo’s trust in what they had. Even though he wasn’t realizing yet. Soon it would strike him violently and he would be thankful for it. A bit shy and still testing, he took Yi closer until they were hugging, making it real for him. Strange because for so long they had cuddled after sex but now it would take a new meaning.

«  Loved like huh, best friends ? » It sounded silly but he wondered about that, how one could be in love without knowing.

« I saw it like this indeed back in the days but now what I feel ha s n’t changed at all. I always cared about you. »

It was conveyed through their embrace, holding each other strongly like a display of their feelings.

« I cared about you too… I mean, there weren’t a lot of folks that stayed close to me and you were so nice. No way I couldn’t love you… »

Lips against his neck, electrifying feeling.  _Oh…_ All that he had dreamed about and longed for was real. 

« And you, when did you realize… ? » So cute and innocent question.

_Oh fuck_. Now he had to tell.

« Erm… Remember when you welcomed me here, the very first day at the station ? I… I got a crush as soon as I saw you. »

What a mess indeed. It even got Yi to part from their embrace, staring at him in a mix of feelings and surprise. _Fuck…._

« That’s adorable… I do remember that day and how out of place you looked but I would have never guessed you got a crush on me. »

_What a darling…_

« I mean, how was I supposed to resist… ? I looked up and there you were, so gorgeous… You made it so difficult for my little gay heart… »

Thinking about all this, it felt like another life, decades ago. Since then he had found a home and love. And maybe Yi wasn’t exactly aware of how much he loved him at that time but he had always cared about him.

When words hit Yi took him in his arms, squishing him a little against his chest as under strong affection. Yasuo wished he would die like this, loved so much.

« How cute can you be… ? You’re too much for me and you’ve kept this from me for so long… »

« …I thought it was useless. You said there was no one for you… »

By now Yi had stopped, still holding him while he gave a few light pecks to his face. _Adorable…_

« What was I supposed to say ? For all I knew I was madly in love with my best friend whom made it clear he never dated, only hooked-up. It felt pointless to make an attempt. »

Turning the question around was really interesting, their situation started to look really stupid but now Yasuo could understand it a little. _We are idiots…_ By trying to cover his ass, Yasuo had just cut off any possibility for romance between them but he had done that because he thought Yi never cared about that kind of things. It was almost impressive how dumb it was.

« Though not pointless enough to make a move and ask to fuck… ? »

_Aye_. From the start he shouldn’t have said that, Yi was likely to take it as a remark. Indeed the latter stopped moving, going still before he relaxed again in their embrace.

« Alright, that was stupid but you… you seemed to want only relief and I thought that would be an occasion to share some. It felt so obvious how I approached you about it, so desperate… »

« No, not in a bad way ! Fuck, I was so glad you asked and to be honest, I’d have never dreamed about you asking me to fuck… But you did and here we are, thanks to you. »

« I was so sure you’d refuse… »

A new vulnerable side. It was strange because he had seen Yi cry earlier, from pleasure, but now this was a lot deeper, emotional. They were both so scared. Yasuo held him closer, so happy in that instant but also so touched by the feelings.

« Never, you’re the only one I wanted… I wish I didn’t have to go out to get some affection and relief but sadly that was the only solution as you didn’t seem open to any kind of relationship. »

« That’s why you stopped hugging me back then ? You’ve always been touch-starved but you purposely stopped it. »

_Ah, yes_. That felt like so far away from them but Yasuo remembered that and the urge to minimize contact.

« Ahhh… It was a mess, sorry… You’re not wrong, I’m still quite clingy and I tried not to get attached to you. I thought it was just a crush on the closest person… »

Suddenly Yasuo was pushed to fall back in bed. The move itself was quick but there was no harm, just surprise that was forgotten when he saw Yi on top of him, a special expression over his face. It could be lightly sad but it was also assured, determined. He leaned down, staring back at Yasuo.

« Sorry, this was a bit sudden. I know it’s useless not to tell you it wasn’t the case but I did enjoy it while it last, to be able to offer help in any way. Even though I didn’t know I loved you, it was painful when you stopped. »

Indeed it hurt. It made sense but Yasuo knew he was doing a mistake. Sadly it felt logical to cut any kind of contact. Not once he would have guessed these feelings could be mutual. On reflex he reached up for Yi’s face, returning these tender gestures he had made earlier.

« Sorry… »

This pain had no reason to be anymore.

« Please don’t, it’s fine. All turned out more than good in the end. »

Before Yasuo could speak, he was interrupted by another kiss. Another sweet thing, a bit different this time because it felt so hungry, so starved for affection. Yi truly relished it, exploring, taking more until it made Yasuo faintly dazed by so much love. In return to took the latter down on him so there was no space between them, only skin to skin contact.

_Good…_

Then it struck. They were in love. They were together.

_Oh my god…_

It had been love all along and they were too blind to recognize it. Yasuo clung to him, keeping him close as to make it real. He tried to match Yi’s eagerness into the kiss, pushing back until they were lowly moaning into it. So needy for affection.

And then it slipped. _Oh wait_. Yasuo paused a little, he wasn’t sure but it felt like arousal. Nothing vicious, more like heavy and sweet arousal overwhelming him little by little. The kiss didn’t stop so soon but now he was distracted, focusing on that new awareness.

Yi ended the kiss by himself, rising lightly while his gaze gave away similar emotion. _He knows too. He feels it…_ Now Yasuo knew, he was horny and got excited all alone but possibly the latter would need him. He brushed Yasuo’s face, idle moves that betrayed some longing.

« Yasuo ? Do you need… ? »

Not even waiting for the answer, he ground into Yasuo which got a high sound out of him from surprise.

« Oh… Mmh yes, sorry… »

Was it normal to be so flustered, so helpless ? He guessed it was because they had just confessed love to each other, it would be impossible to remain blank after that. And now that arousal got into the mix, Yasuo felt like he was going to lose it. To know they loved each other and were free to show it during love was going to change everything.

Slow, warm, Yi trailed a hand down his face to his chest, mirroring what he had done earlier. It got suddenly so vulnerably to lie there, warm hand over his heart while Yasuo was sure he was paying attention.

« Shhh, no need to be sorry. On the opposite, I’m quite… interested if you don’t mind. »

« Fuck… Though you came three times already, you sure you wanna… ? »

« Yes, three times with my best friend… But now I wanna come at least once with my boyfriend. By the way, is boyfriend fine ? Or maybe not ? »

Sudden topic and also so dear words, Yasuo didn’t know what to focus on. He knew they were a thing now but it made him realize once more, kicked down by reality. _Boyfriends…_ It sounded so right and perfect.

« Boyfriend, please… and erm yeah, alright, we can fuck if it’s fine. »

« Make love, please. I know both works but I’ve wanted to call it that for so long… »

It did sound good indeed, exactly what Yasuo had yearned for so long. He saw Yi lean down again for a kiss, not going all the way, only a small peck to his forehead. As if there was no limit to give affection. Between that and his arousal, Yasuo was ready to get lost.

« Then we’ll make love… »

Yi grinned in return, blinding Yasuo at the occasion. _God…_ Not even the time to melt, Yi started to rock against him at a rather strong pace. Of course it would make him moan but he didn’t expect to sound that needy, grabbing Yi to coax him further.

« Baby… You feel so good… »

So gentle laughter shook Yi’s shoulders, beautiful sound out of joy.

« More… I loved when you used pet names, I want to hear more… »

« R-Really ? »

_Ahhhh…_ Yasuo knew more than once he had fucked up and said more than he should but it was something else to know even at that time Yi enjoyed it.

« Of course, I couldn’t know you loved me but at least it was sweet to hear… »

« It slipped a few times, yeah…. But you’ve always been my darling, deep in my heart… »

Funny to have that kind of conversation while steadily rocking against each other. Yasuo tried to focus but it felt so good, especially when Yi moaned lowly, not immune to need.

« Yasuo… Please, I want you inside… »

At least now it was clear. _We won’t last though…_ Then he had to be quick or they wouldn’t be able to enjoy it properly.

« Alright, alright… Just let me get a condom. »

Yi took care of that himself, reaching down for the box left near the bed. As soon as he got one he opened it, helping Yasuo with that. It got suddenly so real to see that kind of eagerness, quick hands over him, stroking his cock slowly with lube. To stay calm was difficult when Yi was that irresistible, wonderful.

« Tell me, how do you want it… ? »

Anything would work for Yasuo, as long as Yi loved it.

« With you. » Sweet chuckle but obviously it wasn’t an answer so Yi spoke again, taking more time : « I want to face you but no specific position in mind. And you, what do you want… ? »

Difficult to gather his thoughts because meanwhile Yi was lightly teasing his cock, gently pressure for relief but nothing too potent.

« I… Alright, I’ll choose. Lie on your back, gonna take you nice and deep… »

« Very well… »

So quick to follow the request, Yi was now lie down on the towel over the mattress, arms open to Yasuo as invitation.

To get on top of him wasn’t exactly old but it flustered him all the same, blushing like never. As soon as he got there Yi laced his arms around his neck, grinning softly under the gentle redness of arousal.

« You’re cute… »

« No, you are. Now come and take me, go wild… »

Familiar words, he had already asked the same during sex when their positions were reversed. It did strike Yasuo, wanting to offer him exactly what he requested.

« Alright, tell me if it hurts… » Last thing, he bent to kiss Yi nice and slow.

The only surprise was for the latter when Yasuo decided to thrust back inside, always aching to be accepted. It did make Yi react, moaning into their kiss while he tightened his embrace around Yasuo on reflex. Wanting to hear more from him, he parted, giving a few tiny pecks to his cheek instead.

_Yes…_

« Does it feel good… ? Tell me how you feel… »

It counted more than anything else because now they loved each other, he could be loud and clear with his affection and so he wanted to hear Yi express himself, hear his desperate sounds when he grew close. Making love had a very special taste, to know that it was genuine and not just limited to the bedroom. Yasuo fucked into him, seizing any kind of contact possible. Already he was getting close and Yi too since he was twitching and shaking faintly under him after each move.

« I feel… so good… Oh--- ! »

« Ah… alright, perfect… you’re so hot, baby… »

« Ngh… » So needy, half muffled as Yi worried his lower lip.

_Gorgeous…_ Yasuo would get lost in his thoughts if he kept watching him instead of actually taking care of him. However his instinct came to play again because he was needy too and so body followed urges, thrusting into him at a quick pace. Every move shook Yi’s frame, sometimes earning a low gasp, sometimes a desperate whine, everything was sweet to hear.

« Yi… I love you so much… »

No idea why he felt the need to say that but it was the most genuine thing in this world. When he saw Yi like this – so overwhelmed that he could only keep his eyes closed while he rocked back – it reminded him why he had had this crush turned love. Not just gorgeous, he was so kind and precious.

These raspy words still got Yi’s attention, peeking shortly while still under heavy pounding, often cut off by his own reactions. A gaze full of love behind that veil of need. To know he was desired to that point made Yasuo’s heart so weak.

« Love you too… Always loved—ah ! Ah… always loved you… Please Yasuo, I need help… »

It looked like Yi was a bit sensitive after all the fun they had shared previously. It could explain that kind of reaction and why he clung to Yasuo sharply, probably close to tears. _He needs help…_ And Yasuo was no one to deny him pleasure. Swiftly he took a good hold of Yi’s cock, glad to feel him react to the smallest touch and also to find him that needy. So much precum over skin, so loud.

« You can come, I want you to come… Do it, darling, cum for me… »

Once more Yi surprised him, this time pulling him down quickly for a kiss. As soon as he got it, he moaned which got thankfully muffled as it surely was the intent of such move. Yasuo would have relished that vulnerable moment but now it was the end, he felt Yi come in his hand and by so, getting so tight around him. _Ahhh–_ Of course he should have seen that coming but like always he never thought much and his first intention had been to bring Yi to climax. Now Yasuo couldn’t do anything, only able to feel and to cling. The kind of moment when instinct took over, keeping Yi in place so he wouldn’t go away, always taking his cock beautifully. To feel him find his peak was part of the ride.

_Too much…_

It seemed that Yi wouldn’t let go, not before he was finished. He held Yasuo until the very end, trembling under sweet pleasure to the point of making him worry about red marks. _Happens…_ It was sweet anyway, he loved to feel physical passion even when it stung lightly.

At last the kiss ended, at the same time that Yi had finished riding his high. Nothing, not a sound, only some panting now that he had come. Meanwhile Yasuo was close to see stars, for trying to last now he lost it.

« Yi… »

« Yes, good… Come for me… »

Funny how they exchanged roles in the end, both needing some comfort after a while. Dazed, Yasuo slumped forward, unable to stand anymore. The last thrusts, he could now relax.

« Mmmh… »

Everything felt warm and nice, embraced closely while he recovered. There was no real need to stay here on top of Yi but he wanted to relish the moment, to cuddle a little. _Gotta move though…_

« Hey Yasuo… »

See ? All was fine. Now he felt like being lazy, gently cuddled by Yi while he caressed his hair. Soft whispers, dear little nothings all so soothing.

« Hey baby… »

Why not stay like this for hours ? Oh, gotta pull out at least. Because without that he could get in position for the best cuddles. Yasuo moved carefully but still earned a faint whimper from Yi in reaction, understandable because he had been fucked twice. As soon as he could he discarded the condom and came back to kiss Yi.

« Sorry, sorry… »

« No need, I’m fine. Glad to have you back… »

Love was quick to overwhelm them. Yasuo was so glad to be able to sneak there to snuggle up against Yi. So peaceful. And then he remembered they were in couple and so he hugged Yi strongly, trying to ride this affection high but it would never end. _My darling…_

Light laugh from Yi, so cheerful as he accepted Yasuo and his love.

« Oh dear you’re so precious. All this time I’ve been missing a lot… »

« And now you’re stuck with me forever ! I’ll never let you go… »

It only increasing Yi’s laughter, shaking his shoulder like the purest joy. Yasuo couldn’t help but rise a little to gaze at him, so enamored. A wonder how they had last without each other.

« I’d would never wish that either… Oh Yasuo, tell me. »

« Yes, baby… ? »

« How about we move in together in a new place ? »

_Oh…_

It meant the whole world to him. Their home, not just a couch.

« Of course I’d love to ! A home for our tiny family… »

« Thank you… »

One peck, one lingering kiss and all the gratitude that could be given. Now life could truly start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me xD I thought it would take at most 10k but hey, inspiration~  
> thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, we shall see when I'll have more inspiration for this. Till then, consider this over. 
> 
> For any remark or questions, you can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
